Carpe Diem
by Menea
Summary: Lorsqu'on est adolescent, on se prétend être adulte. On apprend des choses sur nous-mêmes. On fait des choix, bons ou mauvais, pour ensuite en assumer les responsabilités. On fait des erreurs. Mais on est jeune, alors vivons au jour le jour. Naruto est un adolescent comme les autres, avec ses joies, ses problèmes et ses désillusions, voici son histoire. (Yaoi)
1. Pilot

Cher journal,

Le « cher journal » plus jamais je l'écris, comme j'ai vu ça dans les films donc j'ai voulu faire la même chose, tellement ennuyant et pas original….. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas par où commencer, je n'ai jamais écrit de journal de ma vie, enfin je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, mais il n'est jamais trop tard ! Je suppose que je dois me présenter. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 17 ans. Grand blond finement musclé aux yeux bleus. Bref je suis canon, fallait l'admettre !

Je pense que je dois aussi parler de ma famille, après tout ils font partis de ma vie et je donnerai ma vie pour eux. J'ai en tout quatre frères et une sœur, enfin demi-frères et sœur. Ma mère s'est remariée lorsque j'avais à peine trois ans, elle s'était séparée de mon père, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, elle refuse d'en parler...

Ma mère a épousé Rasa No Subaku il y a presque quinze ans. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait exactement comme métier, il est vraiment très secret sur ce qu'il fait, mais moi je pense qu'il travaille pour la mafia. Je ne peux pas dire que je le considère comme mon père, mais, enfin je ne sais pas, il est très froid et strict, mais si on le connaît un peu c'est supportable, juste une question d'habitude. Il a trois enfants avec qui il a eu avec une autre femme : Temari, c'est la plus grande, elle a vingt ans. Elle fait des études en marketing mais a aussi trois boulots, elle en a marre de dépendre de son père, elle voulait se barrer d'ici, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Bon le deuxième c'est Kankuro, il a dix neuf ans et est étudiant en science de l'ingénieur dans l'école d'ingénieur la plus réputée et demandée du Japon. Il a beaucoup de pression, et pour décompresser il sort beaucoup, d'ailleurs je l'entends crier, il est rentré plus tôt que d'habitude. Il est presque deux heures du matin il rentre en tant normal au petit matin. Et le troisième c'est Gaara. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui, c'est comme mon jumeau, après tout on a grandi ensemble et on a le même âge. Ma mère et son père ont eu deux enfants ensemble : Yahiko, il va avoir quinze ans et va rentrer au lycée l'année prochaine. C'est un fouteur de merde, presque toutes les semaines son collège appelle chez nous pour nous faire part de ses conneries.. Et le petit dernier c'est Nagato, il a douze ans, il a sauté une classe. Contrairement à Yahiko il est très calme, même trop. Lui et Yahiko s'étaient le jour et la nuit, mais ils s'entendaient vraiment bien, ils se complétaient presque, ils me faisaient rappeler Gaara et moi. Nos parents voyagent beaucoup, voyager c'était un grand mot, on ne les voyait que pour Noël ou pour nos fêtes d'anniversaires, et encore. Pour mon anniversaire ma mère m'a juste appelé en vidéoconférence pour me le souhaiter. Parfois j'ai l'impression que ma mère m'a abandonné pour vivre sa vie, mais le plus important c'était qu'elle soit heureuse.. C'est compliqué. On est un peu livré à nous-mêmes, les parents payaient uniquement les factures, et encore s'ils n'oubliaient pas. En plus ils étaient assez dur à contacter, on ne savait pas où ils allaient, juste qu'ils voyageaient. Tout le reste, comme les courses, l'argent de poche, c'était à nous de nous démerder. Chacun mettait sa part dans les courses, exceptés les petits, mais bientôt Yahiko devra entrer dans le cercle. C'est Temari qui s'occupe de la maison, elle joue le rôle de seconde maman, je l'admire beaucoup pour ça, je ne sais pas comment elle fait.

Bientôt je passerai mon diplôme et des concours afin d'aller à la fac. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire.. Contrairement à Gaara qui est un génie, moi je me contente d'avoir une bonne moyenne partout. Au lycée tout roule, je suis quelqu'un de très sociable et apprécié.

Il y a aussi d'autres trucs, mais je ne peux pas en parler maintenant, enfin pas avant d'être complètement sorti du placard.

Ce journal s'est dont j'ai besoin, je pense que je dirais tout ou presque là dessus. On verra ça au fur et à mesure..

PS : Yahiko si tu lis ce journal je t'enterrerai vivant dans le jardin pendant ton sommeil !

Naruto ferma le cahier qui allait lui servir de journal d'un claquement sec. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, où il planquait tous ses « nécessaires » comme il appelait et mit le journal à l'intérieur avant de le fermer à clé et de mettre la clé sous son oreiller.

« Tu devrais trouver une autre cachette pour ta clé. »

Le blond mit une main sur le cœur, il avait oublié la présence de Gaara dans la pièce. Ce dernier lisait un livre avant de le fermer et de le poser sur sa table de nuit.

« Tu pourras me réveiller demain ? J'ai un contrôle de maths et j'ai cassé mon réveil.

\- Ok. » Répondit simplement Gaara avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet. Naruto en fit de même puis s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.


	2. Chapter 1

Salut ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction _Carpe Diem_. Bon vous l'avez comprit, c'est une fiction yaoi, cette fiction parlera de l'acceptation de soi, des conséquences de nos choix, de l'homosexualité.. Alors ceux que ça dérange de voir deux hommes se tripoter (et plus si affinités), vous pouvez déjà cliqué sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages présents dans ce chapitre et dans les autres appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating : M, vous êtes avertis.

Summary : Lorsqu'on est adolescent, on se prétend être un adulte. On prétends n'avoir besoin de rien ni de personne. On apprend des choses sur nous-mêmes que nous ignorons auparavant. On fait des choix, bons ou mauvais, pour ensuite en assumer les responsabilités et les conséquences. On fait parfois des erreurs, on se plante, on rit, on pleure.. Mais on fait face à la réalité, notre réalité. Mais on est jeune, alors vivons au jour le jour. Naruto est un adolescent comme les autres, avec ses joies, ses problèmes et ses désillusions, voici son histoire.

PS : J'avais pas assez de place pour écrire tout ça ^^'

Note n°1 : J'ai écris le premier chapitre de cette fiction il y a longtemps, mais comme je ne savais pas quel dénouement donner à cette fiction ni comment je devais la terminer, je ne l'ai pas publié, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Note n°2 : On me pose beaucoup de question au sujet de _CJRVP_. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais republier un nouveau chapitre, j'avais écrit plusieurs chapitres que j'ai perdu. Ils sont en réécriture. **Mais je ne l'arrête pas ! Hors de question !** Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup en vous demandant de patienter.

Note n°3 : Les chapitres ne seront pas réguliers, mais je ferai en sorte d'en publier autant que possible, sachant que j'ai déjà écrit sept chapitre, donc je suis en avance on va dire.

 **En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Debout. » S'écria une personne avant de tirer les volets et les rideaux de la chambre.

La lumière du jour illumina la chambre. Une tête blonde se faufila sous ses couvertures en grommelant, provoquant un regard furibond de la personne qui venait de s'écrier.

« Putain fous le camp Gaara, mon réveil n'a pas encore sonné. » Marmonna le blond en dessous de ses couvertures.

« De un tu n'as plus de réveil, tu l'as cassé avant-hier en le lançant sur Yahiko. De deux c'est TOI qui m'a demandé de te réveiller plus tôt parce que tu as un contrôle de maths ce matin et que, comme d'habitude, tu révises au dernier moment. » Déclara Gaara, exaspéré, avant de faire le décompte de la réaction de Naruto.

« Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un..

\- Merde ! » Hurla le blond avant de jeter ses draps à ses pieds.

Il ferma automatiquement ses yeux bleus à cause du soleil, avant de les cligner plusieurs fois et de se lever.

« Merci Gaara.

\- De rien. La prochaine fois achètes-toi un réveil. » Dit-il simplement avant de quitter la chambre en claquant la porte.

Le blond s'étira les épaules, avant de bailler puis il entendit quelqu'un frapper fortement sur le mur. Il roula des yeux, sachant quelle chambre était derrière ce mur et qui avait toqué.

« T'abuses Nagato. » S'exclama-t-il avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Puis il alla à son bureau, à la recherche de ses cours de mathématiques. C'était la matière qu'il haïssait le plus. Depuis hier il révisait sérieusement ses cours de maths : Il rêvait maths, il mangeait maths, il pensait maths et révisait maths. Il relu et ré-apprit les formules, puis il regarda son portable, dont l'écran avait été fissuré dans d'étranges circonstances, et vit qu'il était l'heure pour lui de se préparer pour aller à l'école. Il prit son uniforme posé dans un coin avant d'accourir à la salle de bain. Il entra et vit son demi-frère aîné endormit sur le tapis de douche, Kankuro. Il tenait fermement sa bière contre sa poitrine.

« Kanku ? » L'appela-t-il tout simplement le blond.

Aucune réaction. Il lui donna de légers coup de pieds mais toujours aucune réaction. Il soupira. Il lui attrapa un pied et le tira hors de la salle de bain avant de s'y enfermer. Il se doucha, se brossa les dents, se coiffa et s'habilla très rapidement avant de quitter la salle de bain, enjambant Kakuro qui dormait toujours au sol.

« Encore ? » S'écria Yahiko, un peu étonné de voir que Kankuro était encore sorti hier, avant-hier, et les jours précédents. Et qu'il tenait toujours la cadence.

« Je sais pas pourquoi t'es étonné.

\- Pas étonné, mais admiratif.» Siffla d'admiration son jeune frère. Puis il s'enferma à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Naruto récupéra son sac dans sa chambre puis descendit les escaliers, allant à la salle à manger. Nagato et Gaara mangeaient autour de la table en silence pendant que Temari faisait le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde à la cuisine.

« Il y a des cookies et des crêpes que Yahiko a volé hier à l'école maternelle.

\- Crêpes ! » Répondit-il avant de se servir une tasse de thé.

Elle lui tendit une assiette de crêpes avec un couteau. Puis il se rappela que c'était dans deux semaines qu'ils allaient faire le compte de l'argent qu'ils avaient chacun recueilli pour payer la facture de gaz et d'électricité, au cas où leurs parents oubliaient. Yahiko vint à la cuisine à son tour en courant. Temari jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis s'alarma :

« Putain il est où Kankuro ? J'ai besoin de ma voiture aujourd'hui.

\- Dans le couloir. » Lui répondit Yahiko avant de prendre un bol et d'y mettre du lait.

« Fait chier.. » Dit Temari en grinçant des dents et de monter à l'étage, avec un verre d'eau.

Ils entendirent un grand bruit venant de l'étage. Ils sursautèrent tous un peu à l'entende de ce bruit, excepté Gaara, qui buvait tranquillement sa tasse de café en lisant le journal. Ils pouvaient entendre de là où ils étaient la discussion de Temari et Kankuro qui étaient dans les couloirs de l'étage au dessus.

« Tu donnes quels exemples à tes frères hein ?! » Hurla Temari.

« Désolé..

\- Tu dis ça tous les jours ! C'est quand la dernière fois que t'es allé faire des courses ou que t'es allé chercher Nagato à l'école ?

\- Il a treize ans, il est assez grand pour rentrer tout seul !

\- Je te rappelle que son collège est dans la ville voisine car une certaine personne a oublié de remettre son inscription à temps dans le collège d'à côté !

\- Pas ma faute..

\- Tu ne tiens jamais tes engagements, grandis un peu !

\- Je te dis que je vais me rattraper, alors arrête de m'emmerder ! » Hurla à son tour Kankuro, avant qu'ils entendirent une porte claquée.

« Tu me saoules, files-moi les clés de ma voiture. »

Naruto voulait en écouter davantage, savoir si Temari allait lui mettre une raclée, mais Gaara se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du blond, l'avertissant qu'il était temps pour eux d'y aller. Ils déposèrent leurs assiettes et tasses dans l'évier.

« Bye les sales gosses. » S'écria Naruto, un grand sourire aux lèvres, suivant le roux.

Yahiko lui fit un doigt d'honneur tandis que Nagato lui sourit à peine. Gaara donna une tape derrière la tête de Yahiko suivit de Naruto avant de partir de la maison en claquant la porte derrière eux. Leur lycée était à environ vingt minutes à pied, en prenant le bus ce n'était même pas dix minutes. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

« Alors, tu fais quoi après les cours ?

\- Travail. Et toi ?

\- Je vais voir Yamato. »

Il remarqua le regard de Gaara s'obscurcir à l'entende de son prénom. Il sortait avec Yamato depuis bientôt deux mois. Il l'avait rencontré en allant dans un bar gay à Shibuya. C'était sa première réelle relation avec un homme. Il avait déjà eu des relations avant lui, mais c'était surtout sexuel, et c'était essentiellement avec des filles. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, ce dernier ayant beaucoup de travail. Le bus arriva et ils montèrent dedans. Naruto engagea la conversation :

« Quel genre de travail as-tu trouvé cette fois-ci ?

\- Je dois faire le devoir de physique de Suigetsu et de Fû. Chaque devoir m'apportera ¥5 600 (environ 50 euros).

\- Pas compliqué pour toi monsieur le génie.

\- Tout le monde a un cerveau, mais peu de gens savent s'en servir correctement.

\- Et gnagnagnagna.. » Répéta gracieusement Naruto.

« Faut que je me trouve un job stable aussi.

\- Si pour toi la relation que tu entreprends est « stable », je ne sais pas jusqu'où t'es prêt à faire pour gagner de l'argent.

\- Comment ça ? On se voit presque tout les deux jours, il a de la conversation, il me fait rire, et au lit tout roule !

\- Il est marié. » Rétorqua Gaara avant de rouler des yeux.

« C'est qu'un détail.

\- Et il a la quarantaine.

\- Il n'a que vingt-huit ans, t'abuses ! »

Naruto lui donna un léger coup de coude. Le bus s'arrêta face à leur lycée. Ils descendirent puis ils entrèrent dans la cours de l'établissement. À peine arrivé ils virent l'une des meilleure amie de Naruto accourir vers eux, Sakura Haruno. Ce qui donna encore plus à Gaara d'accélérer le pas, la présence de la rosée l'irritait au plus au point.

« La harpie qui te sert d'amie arrive, à plus. » Dit Gaara avant de s'éloigner de lui.

Il fit un vague signe de la main au blond avant d'entrer dans le lycée, croisant Sakura, qu'il ignora, comme tous les jours depuis qu'il la connaissait, malgré les efforts de la rosée, qui avait fini par abandonner.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Gaara. » Le Salua-t-elle, ironique, avant d'accourir vers Naruto.

« Prêt pour ce contrôle ?

\- M'en parles pas de si bon matin, je suis de bonne humeur là. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement, puis enlevèrent leurs chaussures qu'ils rangèrent dans leurs casiers respectifs avant de monter à l'étage.

« Ce soir t'es dispo ? J'ai envie d'aller traîner à Shibuya.

\- Non je vois quelqu'un.

\- Encore avec ton trentenaire ? Je ne sais même plus c'est quand la dernière fois que j'ai traîné avec toi après les cours.. » Se plaignit Sakura.

« Il n'a que vingt-huit ans.

\- Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec des gens de ton âge ? » Lui demanda Sakura avant d'ouvrir son casier et de prendre ses livres.

C'était une bonne question. À vrai dire, il se sentait plus à l'aise avec les hommes plus âgés que lui, car ils avaient l'assurance et l'expérience que les garçons de son âge n'avaient pas, que lui n'avait pas. Ils entendirent quelqu'un rire de l'autre côté du couloir, parlant bruyamment avec un groupe de lycéens. Ils reconnurent aussitôt Rock Lee, une vieil connaissance.

« Comme gros sourcil ?

\- Je préfère que tu m'annonces que t'es hétéro que tu me dises que tu couches avec lui.

\- T'abuses. »

Il fût un temps où il avait été amoureux de Sakura, mais ça c'était avant qu'il sache qu'il aimait les torses, les muscles, les bites, enfin les hommes quoi. Seuls Gaara et elle le savaient. Gaara l'avait surpris en pleine action avec un ami de son père. Et pour Sakura, il avait eu une érection devant elle lorsqu'il avait vu un mec super bien foutu dans son magazine porno, car oui même les filles regardaient du porno. Sakura claqua la porte de son casier, faisant légèrement sursauter le blond, puis ils entendirent des filles s'exclamer et glousser. Naruto roula des yeux, sachant la cause de tout ce vacarme.

« Et pourquoi pas quelqu'un comme Sasuke ?

\- Même pas en rêve pédale, il est à moi. » Déclara froidement Sakura.

Sakura pouvait être très cassante, froide, possessive, voire même blessante lorsqu'il s'agissait de toucher à son Sasuke-kun comme elle le disait si bien. Mais bon, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, et il s'était habitué.

« Gardes le, je n'aime pas les gens coincés du cul. » Répondit Naruto, dégoûté. « Dans le sens figuré du terme bien évidemment. »

Sasuke Uchiwa passa devant eux, avant de lancer un regard meurtrier au blond, ce qui n'échappa à Sakura. Le brun l'agaçait sérieusement, c'était son attitude qui l'agaçait et pouvait le blesser, mais le brun n'en avait strictement rien à faire, seul son confort comptait. Parfois il se demandait même comment ils avaient réussi à devenir ami en seconde. Une dizaine de filles le suivaient de loin puis firent le même geste que Sasuke : Le fusiller du regard. Dès que l'Uchiwa faisait un truc, elles le suivirent aussi sans aucune raison. Il les trouvait ridicule.

« J'ai parlé trop fort ?

\- Comme à ton habitude. »

« Sinon c'est quand qu'il connaîtra le son de ta voix ? Ou même ton prénom ? » Demanda le blond en entrant en classe avec Sakura, moqueur et espiègle.

« Il sait qui je suis ! On a été dans la même classe en seconde ne l'oublies pas ! » S'exclama Sakura en s'asseyant à sa place, à la droite de Naruto qui était assit à côté de la fenêtre.

« Si tu le dis.. » Répondit-il dans le vague avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Il aperçut un homme, de dos, avec une longue queue de cheval, sortir discrètement du lycée. Ce monsieur se retourna, il ressemblait étrangement à Sasuke. Il observa les alentours, comme s'il vérifiait qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages.

« Naruto ! » S'écria quelqu'un interrompant ses pensées.

Il se tourna et vit Ino et Chôji face à sa table. C'était également des amis à lui, mais ne les voyait pas autant qu'il le voudrait comme ces derniers étaient dans une autre classe. Il se demanda pourquoi ils le cherchaient.

« Oui ?

\- Mon père n'a malheureusement pas réussi à te trouver une place dans le restaurant, je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras le remercier pour moi s'il te plaît ?

\- D'accord, et encore désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien, merci de m'avoir prévenu. »

Il était à la recherche d'un boulot stable et régulier. Naruto voulait un travail régulier. Il allait encore devoir continuer le baby-sitting pour les enfants de riches de la ville, et les petits boulots pas très illégaux. Chôji et Ino lui sourirent avant de s'en aller.

« Pourquoi t'as postulé dans ce restaurant si.. bas de gamme ? » Demanda Sakura, presque écœurée. Ce qui n'échappa à Ino. Il remarqua que Chôji avait baissé la tête, vexé par la remarque de Sakura. Elle se retourna et s'exclama :

« Parce qu'il a le sens des responsabilités et des valeurs contrairement à toi gros front !

\- Je t'ai convié à la conversation la truite ? Non. Alors fait demi-tour et retournes dans ta classe.

\- Naruto tu devrais t'éloigner d'elle, on pourrait croire que t'es aussi garce et salope qu'elle. » Conclut Ino avant de quitter la salle suivit de Chôji, qui avait préféré ne pas répondre à l'attaque de Sakura.

Naruto lança un regard réprobateur à Sakura. Elle n'était pas toujours aussi peste, elle était aussi drôle, intelligente et généreuse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle et Ino se détestaient de la sorte.

« Ce n'était pas cool. Tu devrais présenter des excuses à Chôji.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est la vérité, il faut qu'il s'adapte. »

Il voulut rétorquer mais la sonnerie retentit. Le professeur de mathématique, Kakashi Hatake, entra dans la salle. Le blond tourna rapidement sa tête par la fenêtre puis remarqua que la cour était déserte. Il ne s'attarda pas là dessus.

XXXX

La sonnerie qui annonçait son dernier cours sonna. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de quitter la salle précipitamment. Il croisa Shikamaru discuter avec Kiba et Tayuya dans les couloirs. Shikamaru et Kiba étaient les amis d'enfance de Naruto et de Gaara, et c'était les meilleurs amis du blond et de Gaara jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et Tayuya était une fille que Naruto et Kiba avaient essayé de draguer en première, ce qui fût un échec car elle se comportait comme un garçon. Ils étaient dans la même classe que Gaara avec Ino et Chôji.

« Salut les gars.

\- Yo. C'est toujours ok pour demain ? » Lui demanda Kiba, qui voulait reprendre sa revanche au basket.

« J'pourrais pas désolé, mais on remettra ça !

\- T'es une galère.

\- N'oublies pas Uzumaki, j'ai une revanche à prendre ! » S'écria Tayuya.

« Promis ! »

Le blond les salua de la main avant de descendre à la hâte les escaliers. Ce soir, il allait voir Yamato, et rien n'allait gâcher ses plans. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis presque deux semaines et il était en manque. Il devait d'abord passer chez lui pour se changer puis devait le rejoindre à leur endroit habituel qui était une chambre d'hôtel de luxe. Il ne préféra pas penser à ce détail, l'important c'était de voir Yamato. Il courut jusqu'à chez lui et y arriva dix minutes plus tard. Il claqua la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

« J'suis rentré ! » Hurla-t-il avant de monter les escaliers quatre par quatre, n'attendant pas une réponse. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Il remarqua que Gaara n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il avait oublié que Gaara était dans la serre qu'il avait hérité de sa mère de l'autre côté de la ville. Ces derniers temps il aimait beaucoup cultiver des cactus et d'autres plantes avec Ino. Il sortit un jean bleu et sa veste en cuir de son placard. Il retira rapidement son uniforme avant d'enfiler son jean, puis remarqua un tee-shirt blanc plié sur le lit de Gaara. Il eut un moment d'hésitation puis haussa les épaules.

« Allez on ne vit qu'une fois. »

Il prit le tee-shirt et l'enfila rapidement. Il savait que Gaara allait l'étrangler avec le tee-shirt mais c'était pour la bonne cause, même s'il ne comprendrait pas sa cause. Et puis s'il le tuait, il allait mourir beau gosse. Il entendit son portable sonner sur le lit.

« Allô ?

\- Salut, où es-tu ?

\- Je suis encore chez moi et toi ?

\- Je t'attends devant chez toi. » Puis il lui raccrocha au nez.

Il tira les rideaux de sa chambre, jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il avait une vue sur l'entrée de la maison et remarqua une voiture noire à vitre teintées garée sur son allée. Il reconnut aussitôt la voiture de son petit-ami. Il prit son paquet de cigarette, son briquet, un peu d'argent, son portable qu'il enfouit dans ses poches avant de quitter sa chambre. Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers, Temari les monta. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils avant de s'arrêter devant le blond.

« La voiture qui attend devant chez nous c'est pour toi ?

\- Oui, ne m'attendez pas pour dîner.

\- Cette fois essayes de ne pas rentrer le lendemain à la maison.

\- T'inquiètes. »

Il lui embrassa la joue avant de descendre les escaliers, mettre ses chaussures et de claquer la porte derrière lui. En voyant la voiture toujours garé devant chez lui, il sourit malgré lui. Il ouvrit la porte passagère avant de se faufiler dans la voiture.

« Suis-je en retard ?

\- Pile à l'heure. » Déclara le conducteur avant de parcourir de ses yeux ébènes la tenue de Naruto. Il sourit, satisfait, avant de démarrer la voiture.

XXXX

« Je.. Je viens !

\- Moi aussi.. Naru.. » Déclara Yamato entre deux soupirs.

Yamato donna un dernier coup de rein. Naruto se cambra et cria de satisfaction suivi de Yamato. Le blond éjacula sur le torse de son aîné tandis que ce dernier à l'intérieur de lui. Naruto souffla de satisfaction. Yamato se retira, jeta la capote, puis s'allongea à côté de Naruto, essoufflé. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant presque dix minutes, reprenant leurs souffles, avant que Yamato se redresse. Naruto fit de même avant de se lever puis de fouiller dans les poches de sa veste en cuir à la recherche de son paquet de cigarette et d'un briquet. Une fois prit il s'assit à côté de Yamato qui lui, semblait anxieux et de dos à lui. Le blond mit sa cigarette entre ses lèvres avant de l'allumer à l'aide d'un briquet. Il inspira avant d'expirer de la fumée.

« Tu m'as manqué.. » Dit simplement Naruto avant d'enlacer Yamato.

Il expira de la fumée contre son cou, avant de le lécher. Yamato lui prit la cigarette des mains puis l'a mit dans ses lèvres avant d'expirer la fumée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as l'air tendu. Je vais t'aider à déstresser.. »

Naruto caressa lentement le torse peu musclé de Yamato avant d'effleurer son pénis. Ce dernier le poussa violemment contre le lit avant de se lever, paniqué. Naruto le regarda, bouche-bée, avant de hurler, perdant patience.

« Mais bon sang t'as quoi aujourd'hui ?!

\- On ne peut plus le faire !

\- De quoi tu parles putain ? » Surenchérit Naruto en baissant le ton de sa voix, appréhendant ce qu'allait lui dire Yamato par la suite.

« Toi et moi..

\- Quoi « toi et moi » ?

\- Komachi est enceinte de deux mois, elle me l'a annoncé il y a deux semaines. »

Naruto le dévisagea durement, gardant le silence. C'était comme un coup de massue qu'il avait reçu sur la tête. Non pas qu'il en était amoureux, mais il était un peu attaché à lui. C'était le plus gros défaut de Naruto : Il s'attachait trop vite aux gens. Maintenant il savait pourquoi il n'avait pas vu Yamato depuis deux semaines, et pourquoi il filtrait ses appels.

« C'est pour ça que ça doit se terminer, toi et moi.. »

Naruto se leva simplement, silencieux, puis ramassa ses vêtements, sous le regard craintif de Yamato.

« Naruto je suis désolé-

\- Ferme ta gueule, ferme ta putain d'gueule ! » Cria Naruto.

Il n'était pas triste, mais très agacé. Contre Yamato et contre lui-même surtout. Au tout au fond de lui, il savait que cette relation allait se finir ainsi, Gaara l'avait même mit en garde plusieurs fois, mais il avait préféré ignorer tout ça et vivre le moment présent. Et surtout il pensait que ça serait lui qui y mettrait un terme, pas l'inverse. C'était ce fait aussi qui le mettait en rogne : On ne plaquait pas Naruto Uzumaki, c'était lui qui plaquait. Yamato essaya de le prendre dans ses bras mais le blond le repoussa.

« Ne me touches pas ! Et ne me rappelles plus jamais salaud ! »

Il avait uniquement mit son pantalon mais il décida de quitter la chambre en claquant la porte, furibond. Il avait oublié qu'il était dans les couloirs d'un hôtel de luxe, et que ce n'était pas approprié, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il souffla puis appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, remettant ses chaussures. Il n'eut pas le temps de remettre son tee-shirt que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Elles s'ouvrirent sur la dernière personne qu'il voulait et pensait croiser ce soir : Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce dernier l'aperçut à son tour, il parut surpris durant quelques secondes avant de le scruter. Naruto ne savait pas s'il le jugeait, ou s'il enviait son corps de rêve, mais il supposa surtout la première option. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant au moins trente secondes, qui fût pour le blond une éternité. Sasuke avait le don de le déstabiliser juste en le regardant. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir bruyamment, le ramenant à la réalité.

« Naruto laisses moi t'expliquer ! » S'écria Yamato. « Ne dis rien à ma femme s'il te plaît. »

Il était complètement dépassé par la situation : Il était encore plus en colère contre Yamato, comment pouvait-il penser qu'il allait tout révéler à sa femme pour se venger ? Et stressé, par rapport à ce que Sasuke avait été témoin. C'était sûr qu'il avait comprit qu'il était gay, qu'il couchait avec un homme marié. L'uchiwa n'allait rien révéler, comme il était capable de le dire à tout le monde s'il le contrariait. Il entra dans l'ascenseur avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de trois étages en dessous. Puis lui fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, des doigts d'honneurs avant de hurler en jurant :

« Vas te faire foutre ! »

Une fois sa phrase dite, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur un Yamato lui aussi dépassé. L'ascenseur descendit. Naruto se calma en expirant. Un silence de plomb régnait dans l'ascenseur, ce silence était vraiment pesant pour le blond. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Ou même dire ? Devait-il se justifier ? C'était la personne qui le détestait le plus. Pourtant en seconde, il avait été le meilleur ami du blond, il avait ressenti même plus à l'égard du brun, mais avait refoulé tout ça pour préserver leur amitié. En y repensant, il ne savait pas pourquoi le brun le détestait, et ça depuis qu'ils étaient entrés en première l'année dernière. Sasuke l'avait ignoré et rejeté. Il décida d'en faire autant, c'était plus facile et moins douloureux à supporter pour lui. Naruto tourna la tête, gêné. Il ne voulait en aucun cas croiser le regard du brun, ni même connaître et deviner sa réaction. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que l'ascenseur s'était arrêté à l'étage qu'il avait demandé.

« Tu descends là ou non ? » Demanda Sasuke, presque cassant faisant sursauter le blond.

Il trouva le brun encore plus froid que d'habitude. Il quitta l'ascenseur puis il accourut dans la cage d'escalier et descendit d'un étage avant de souffler et de donner un coup de pied contre le mur.

« Putain.. » Murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres, serrant les poings.

Il n'était pas du genre à fuir mais il avait été dans une situation gênante et imprévue, même trop imprévue pour lui. Il en avait oublié qu'il était torse nu. Il s'habilla, puis fuma une cigarette, ou cinq, avant de descendre les escaliers. Il avait eu assez de moments gênants pour aujourd'hui.

« Quelle soirée merdique. »

XXXX

Il descendit du bus puis marcha jusqu'à chez lui dans les rues sombres de Konoha. C'était réellement une soirée merdique, il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter cette phrase dans la tête depuis qu'il avait lâchement quitté l'ascendeur. Il entra chez lui en claquant la porte derrière lui en lâchant un soupir, lasse.

« Moins de bruit ! » Hurla Temari en maugréant depuis le salon. « Ton dîner est dans le frigo. »

Il l'ignora puis enleva rapidement ses chaussures. Il monta quatre par quatre les escaliers, allant dans sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec Gaara. Il claqua la porte derrière lui puis sauta sur son lit avant d'expirer.

« Tu rentres tôt. » Lui fit remarquer Gaara, qui n'avait pas quitté son ordinateur des yeux, cigarette à la bouche.

Naruto regarda l'heure de son portable, il était presque une heure du matin.

« Touches encore une seule fois à mes affaires sans me demander la permission et je te tue.

\- Je suis ton frère, on est censé tout se partager. » Répondit Naruto, lasse.

« N'abuses pas de ce lien de fraternité.

\- Avec Yamato c'est fini, il a mit sa femme en cloque. » Lui avoua Naruto en sortant son paquet de cigarette de sa veste, changeant de sujet.

Il ouvrit son paquet et vit qu'il ne restait qu'une cigarette. Il la prit puis jeta, presque furieux, le paquet de l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Rien d'étonnant.

\- Ne me fais pas la leçon s'il te plaît.. Pas ce soir, ni demain, jamais. »

Naruto s'allongea, allumant la cigarette. Il n'était pas triste, il était en colère et surtout déçu. Gaara se tourna pour être face à lui, puis il se leva avant de s'asseoir sur le lit au côtés du blond.

« Désolé.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout.. » Lui révéla Naruto en se tenant la tête, puis expirer de la fumée.

« J'ai croisé Sasuke Uchiwa.. Il sait que je suis gay.

\- Tu te trompes peut-être.

\- J'attendais l'ascenseur, torse nu, et elle s'est ouverte sur lui. Et Yamato, cet imbécile.. » Marqua-t il une pause en serrant le poing, puis il reprit.

« Il est sorti de la chambre à moitié nu avant de me faire une scène pour que je dise rien à sa femme.. »

Naruto se redressa puis continua :

« Il n'est pas idiot, il sait que je suis gay.

\- En quoi c'est mal ? Tu comptes bien faire ton coming-out un jour ou l'autre ? » Lui demanda Gaara en prenant la cigarette de Naruto et de la mettre en bouche.

Puis il expira de la fumée avant de la remettre en bouche. Il n'avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit qu'il avait eu une attirance pour le brun à ses quinze ans, mais le roux l'avait quand même deviner. De toute façon ça n'allait le mener à rien, Sasuke n'était pas gay.

« Je sais, je sais. » Le coupa Naruto.

Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Gaara le scruta avant de se lever, et de fouiller dans les poches de son uniforme. Naruto se regarda faire, curieux. Le roux sortit un petit sachet où il y avait de la poudre blanche à l'intérieur. Le blond haussa un sourcil.

« L'avantage du métier. » Dit simplement Gaara.

Naruto comprit que c'était Suigetsu, qui était un peu le dealeur du lycée, qui lui avait donné ça. Les deux frères sourirent de malice.


	3. Chapter 2

**Et un chapitre publié plus tôt que prévu ! Comme quoi les miracles existent ! Voilà le chapitre deux de _Carpe Diem._ Vers le mois de mars ça sera très compliqué pour moi de publier de nouveaux chapitres à cause du travail, boulot, responsabilités.. Les trucs marrants et quotidiens d'une vie d'adulte quoi. :/ Alors autant le publier en avance, c'est bénéfique pour tout le monde.**

 **Je voulais aussi remercier certains lecteurs pour leurs messages/reviews très positifs, cela me donne encore plus envie de m'améliorer et d'écrire !**

Note n°1 : Présence de lemon dans ce chapitre :)

Note n°2 : J'ai légèrement -un tout petit peu- modifié le premier chapitre. Mais l'essentiel est le même.

Note n°3 : C'est officiel ! Le chapitre trois sera publié la semaine prochaine.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une odeur de fumée réveilla brusquement Naruto en sursaut. Il souffla, il avait oublié qu'aujourd'hui était un jour férié, il allait peut-être même prolonger cela en week-end, qui sait. Il se frotta les paupières puis passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, se remémorant de la veille où il s'était fait plaquer et qu'il l'avait croisé la personne qui l'aimait le moins sur cette terre en position inconfortable. Il ne savait pas comment il allait devoir se comporter quand il croiserait Sasuke au lycée, ni ce qui l'attendait. Il leva sa main, comme pour toucher le plafond.

« Carpe Diem. » Dit-il à voix haute, sans y réfléchir.

Il n'allait pas laisser cette rencontre perturbée sa journée. Il se redressa puis remarqua que Gaara était absent et que son côté de la chambre était impeccable, contrairement à celui du blond. Il s'étira, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. L'odeur de la fumée se fit de plus en plus persistante. Il espérait que Yahiko n'avait pas mit le feu à un meuble, comme le mois dernier avec le fauteuil. Son jeune frère avait certaine tendance à la pyromanie. Il ramassa un tee-shirt noir qui traînait à côté de son lit. Il le renifla puis le mit. Il se leva, ramassant son jogging qui traînait au sol, puis le mit rapidement avant de quitter sa chambre, précipitamment, jusqu'au salon. Il sentit l'odeur de la viande brûlée, mais entendit également de la musique techno, il fronça automatiquement les sourcils avant de courir jusqu'au jardin où il vit Kankuro, Yahiko en train de s'amuser et danser avec des cuisses de poulets et Nagato, assit sur l'une des chaises du jardin, lisant un livre.

« Vous foutez quoi putain ? J'ai cru qu'il y avait le feu !

\- Un barbecue ! Cet idiot de boucher a laissé son camion de transport de viande grand ouvert et sans surveillance, alors on s'est servi ! » Lui avoua Kankuro, euphorique, avant de rire de vive voix.

\- Il nous a coursé avec une hache ! Heureusement qu'on avait la voiture de Temari on a fait le plein de viande ! On en a même vendu aux Nara. » Surenchérit Yahiko, s'arrêtant de danser, enthousiasme.

« Bien dit gamin ! » S'écria Kankuro avant de taper dans la main de Yahiko.

« Si Temari l'apprend-

\- Mais tu ne lui diras rien. » Le coupa Kankuro, froidement, le mettant en garde. Puis ria en voyant la tête réprobateur du blond. Bien évidemment qu'il n'allait rien dire, et ils le savaient très bien.

L'aîné mit une côte d'agneau sur une assiette en plastique, puis mit de la sauce, avant de la donner à Naruto. Certes, ils étaient un peu en crise ces derniers temps, mais Temari ne voulait pas qu'ils terminent en prison. Surtout qu'il n'y avait aucun de leurs parents présents. La dernière fois que quelqu'un était allé en garde à vu s'étaient lui et Yahiko il y a presque deux mois. Ils n'avaient plus de four donc ils avaient décidé de voler le four de leur voisin, Ebisu Tobita, ou comme ils l'appelaient « le pervers qui ne s'assume pas ». Ils l'avaient surpris plusieurs fois à espionner Temari avec des jumelles. Ils pensaient leur plan infaillible. Bien évidemment ils n'avaient pas vraiment été malins et s'étaient fait attrapés le lendemain. Temari avait vraiment galéré pour les faire sortir de prison sans avoir une assistante sociale sur le dos, et sans leurs parents. Et comme il connaissait ses frères et leurs impulsivités légendaires, effectivement il avait toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter. Lorsqu'il y avait l'opportunité de se faire de l'argent ou d'avoir des choses gratuites ils fonçaient, quitte à enfreindre la loi. Il espérait juste qu'ils n'avaient pas volé la viande du boucher du centre-ville, et que le boucher n'ait pas vu leurs visages ou la plaque d'immatriculation de Temari. Mais c'était l'attitude de son frère qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il le trouvait trop joviale. Kankuro avait mauvais caractère et était tout, sauf quelqu'un de joviale.

« T'es bourré ?

\- Non, je vais juste très bien ! Mais vraiment ! Aujourd'hui on va passer une journée de folie ! On va aller sur Tokyo jouer aux arcades.

\- C'est vrai ?! » S'écria Yahiko, les étoiles pleins les yeux, surpris et heureux.

« Ne doutes jamais de moi gamin. »

Kankuro passa sa main dans les cheveux roux, aux reflets blond, de Yahiko. Puis passa un bras autour des épaules de Naruto, qui était toujours perplexe face à l'attitude de son frère.

« Mon frère.. C'est quand la dernière qu'on a fait une sortie ensemble avec Gaara ?

\- Jamais ? » Tenta Naruto, avant de se défaire de l'étreinte de Kankuro et de s'asseoir face à Nagato, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son livre des yeux, les ignorant.

L'attitude de son frère aîné l'inquiétait un peu. Il n'était pas vraiment proche de Kankuro, ça avait prit beaucoup de temps à Kankuro de le considérer comme son frère.

« Tu vois ?! Il faut qu'on se fasse une escapade !

\- Une.. escapade ? » Répéta Naruto, mangeant sa côte d'agneau.

« Ouais ! On devrait faire un road trip comme font les américains ! »

Kankuro prit un canette de bière dans la glacière posée sur une autre chaise. Il ouvrit sa canette avant de lever son bras en l'air, enjoué.

« On va l'intitulé : Japan Trip ! Ou juste Bro trip ! Tant qu'il y a le mot Trip c'est bon pour moi. »

Il but une gorgée puis posa la canette sur la table brutalement, en y faisant renverser sur la table. Yahiko voulut boire une gorgée de la canette à son tour avant que Kankuro la reprenne et lui donna une tape au sommet de sa tête.

« C'est ma canette gamin.

\- Z'êtes pas drôle.. » Maugréa Yahiko, se massant un peu la tête, partant se resservir de la viande.

« On devrait tourner un clip pendant notre voyage et le mettre sur internet, et pourquoi pas ramener des filles sexy avec nous ? On aura besoin d'une décapotable pour ça, tiens je vais aller en louer une de ce pas !

\- Avec quel argent vas-tu louer une décapotable ? » Lui demanda Naruto, dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis.

Kankuro ignora sa question puis prit sa veste en cuir posée sur le dos du siège de Nagato, le bousculant un peu, avant de partir précipitamment, laissant Naruto dans la plus total incompréhension.

« Attends-moi ! » S'écria à son tour Yahiko avant de courir derrière son frère, une main tenait une assiette, l'autre la côte de porc.

La porte de l'entrée claqua. Un long silence plana après leurs départs précipités. Naruto essayait toujours de déterminer ce qui s'était passé à l'instant.

« Mais ils ont quoi ces deux là bon sang ? » Demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Nagato haussa les épaules. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le comportement de son aîné. Naruto finit rapidement sa côte d'agneau puis but une gorgée de la bière laissé par Kankuro. Il partit éteindre le barbecue et la chaîne stéréo. Son jeune frère le rejoignit, l'aidant à ranger le jardin.

« Tu sais où sont partis Temari et Gaara ? »

Le petit roux haussa les épaules de nouveau. Le blond trouva cela étrange que Gaara ne lui avait pas dit la veille où il partait, sachant qu'ils s'étaient couchés tard. Mais il devina que Gaara était soit parti travailler, soit qu'il était avec sa petite amie de longue date : Matsuri Sakamoto. Elle était la petite amie de Gaara depuis bientôt deux ans. Elle avait été dans la même classe que le blond en seconde. Un jour ils devaient faire un devoir commun ensemble alors il l'avait invité chez lui. C'était comme ça qu'elle et Gaara s'étaient rencontrés. Temari devait sûrement être en train de travailler, mais il ne savait pas où. Elle n'avait pas de boulot stable, et rentrait souvent tard le soir.

Nagato se rassit sur sa chaise après avoir rangé le reste de la viande dans le congélateur, reprenant son livre. Naruto partit se rasseoir face à lui, buvant cette fois-ci une canette de soda.

« Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux, je vais aller faire du baby-sitting. »

Nagato lui montra son livre, il comprit que son frère cadet allait passer sa journée à lire des livres. Son frère aimait les livres, il pouvait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant des jours pour en lire au maximum. Parfois pour ses dissertations Naruto demandait des références à son frère cadet. Il se leva puis balaya des mains ses cheveux roux, dévoilant complètement son visage enfantin. Nagato le dévisageait de ses yeux marrons.

« Je vais être absent toute la journée, tu peux t'assurer que Yahiko ne mette pas le feu à la maison, et qu'il y ait aucun incident ? »

Le roux le dévisagea avant de sourire, hochant la tête de haut en bas, puis reprit sa lecture. Malgré son jeune âge, Nagato était très mûr et calme. Naruto jeta sa canette à la poubelle. Il embrassa le sommet du crâne de son jeune frère.

« Appelles moi s'il y a un problème. »

XXXX

« Merci encore Naruto d'avoir surveillé Konohamaru ! Tiens voilà ta paye. »

Le parent donna une liasse de billet à Naruto avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Il avait surveillé toute la journée Udon Shigematsu, Moegi Shitaya et Konohamaru Saruto, petit fils de l'ancien maire de la ville, qui était décédé récemment. Tout les trois étaient âgés de sept ans. Il les gardait durant les jours fériés, parfois le week-end et pendant les vacances scolaires, puis devait les raccompagner chacun chez soi. C'était pratique pour leurs parents et leurs nounous « officiel ». C'était des gosses sympas et pas trop snob contrairement à leurs parents avocats, mais il en avait marre de jouer les Mary Poppins, il voulait un réel job, un job régulier.

Il leva la tête, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Puis il regarda les alentours, il était dans les beaux quartiers de Konoha. Il marcha, les mains dans les poches de son jogging.

« Naruto ! » S'écria à peine une personne derrière lui.

Il se retourna et fit face à Hinata Hyûga accompagné de son cousin, Neji Hyûga. Ils avaient été dans le même collège que lui. Hinata avait décidé d'être scolarisé à domicile après le collège. Il avait toujours soupçonné Hinata d'avoir eu le béguin pour lui, mais il se trompait sûrement, elle était juste timide et adorable avec tout le monde.

« Co-comment vas-tu ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu..

\- N'est-ce pas ? Alors quoi de neuf ?

\- Je- J'ai eu mon diplôme.

\- Félicitation ! » La félicita-t-il avant de la serrer spontanément dans ses bras.

Il se recula et vit que la brune était toute rouge. Il la trouvait vraiment mignonne. S'il avait été hétéro c'était sûr qu'il l'aurait dragué, et serait sorti avec elle, et il aurait tout fait pour l'épouser. Il aurait fait en sorte que ça se passe ainsi. Enfin c'était ce qu'il aurait fait, s'il était hétéro.

« Il-il faut que j'y aille. »

Puis elle marcha vite, presque en courant, sous le regard incompréhensif du blond, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Je lui ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, elle est juste un peu gênée c'est tout.

\- Elle n'a pas changé. » Constata-t-il avant de sourire.

« Ça te dit d'aller prendre un verre ? » Lui demanda le brun.

Naruto le regarda, un peu étonné de sa proposition. Lui et Neji n'étaient pas amis, il le savait très protecteur envers Hinata, et le connaissait grâce à elle. Il sourit et accepta sa proposition d'un hochement de tête. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à faire juste après.

XXXX

Le barman leur servi leur quatrième hots, ou peut-être sixième, le blond avait arrêté de compter. Ils n'avaient fait que ça depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le bar qui se situait à la sortie de Nerima*. C'était un bar cool, tranquille et il ne risquerait pas de croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

« Alors Neji, que fais-tu exactement dans la vie ?

\- Étudiant en droit à Londres, j'avais besoin de changer de décors.

\- Cette ville me fait rêver : Le big ben, Le London eye, l'arc de triomphe..

\- L'arc de triomphe se trouve à Paris Naruto.

\- Voilà la preuve que j'ai un peu trop bu ce soir, je m'arrête là demain j'ai cours ! » Lui avoua-t-il en riant avant de refuser le shot.

Neji but un autre shot avant de rire légèrement. Il le trouva beau à ce moment là, il en rougissait presque. Il voyait Neji autrement. Il n'avait jamais été proche de Neji, et n'avait jamais réellement parlé avec lui comme ce soir. C'était une découverte, assez surprenante et extraordinaire.

« Et toi ?

\- Rien de spécial, je vais passer mon diplôme et peut-être aller à l'université de Tokyo, j'sais pas encore.

\- Tu as le temps pour y réfléchir de toute façon. Et les amours ?

\- Eh bien.. »

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné, ce que Neji remarqua. Il n'était pas assez bourré pour lui dire « Pas au top. Je couchais avec un homme marié et il m'a plaqué parce qu'il a mit sa femme enceinte ». Il lui restait encore un peu de bon sens.

« Tu veux savoir l'une des raisons qui ont fait que je suis parti à Londres ? »

Naruto hocha la tête de haut en bas, silencieux et piqué par la curiosité. Neji s'approcha de son oreille avant de lui chuchoter :

« Je suis bisexuel, mais ma famille n'a jamais vraiment réussi à l'accepter. »

Il se recula avant de demander de l'eau au barman. Naruto le regarda, un peu surpris. Il l'avait toujours pensé hétéro, surtout qu'il se souvint qu'à l'époque, il sortait avec Tenten, qui avait été dans son lycée l'année dernière. Mais bon, parfois cela ne voulait rien dire, la preuve pour lui il avait couché avec tellement de filles que c'était un miracle qu'aucunes d'elles n'étaient tombées enceintes. Et puis il ne connaissait pas vraiment Neji.

« Et malgré cela Tenten est toujours restée avec moi. À ton tour. »

Neji avait été très honnête envers lui, pourquoi pas lui ? Il but de nouveau un shot pour se donner du courage.

« Je suis gay, personne ne le sait. J'étais « en couple » avec un homme marié. Il m'a plaqué après m'avoir annoncé que sa femme est enceinte. » Lui avoua Naruto avant de boire le shot de Neji.

Il n'était pas assez bourré pour supporter le jugement de Neji. Il avait un peu honte de lui dire, surtout qu'il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça. Il ne savait même pas si c'était quelqu'un de fiable. Même à ses amis proches, et à sa famille, il n'avait jamais parlé de cette histoire, ou de son homosexualité, rien.

« Qu'as-tu fait ensuite ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne t'es pas vengé ? Rien ?

\- Non, enfin, ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait-

\- Allez on va remédier à ça ! » S'écria Neji en lui coupant la parole. Il se leva de sa place.

« C'est ma tournée, en espérant qu'on ne termine pas en prison ce soir, ça serait dommage pour moi en tant que futur avocat !

\- Hein ? En prison ? »

Naruto n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir que Neji posa un billet sur le comptoir avant d'attraper le bras de Naruto et de l'attirer vers la sortie du bar.

XXXX

Les rues de la ville étaient éclairées par la pleine lune et les lampadaires. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Yamato, riant fort. Quelques heures auparavant ils avaient tapé l'incruste dans un enterrement de jeune fille. Naruto et Neji leurs avaient fait un strip-tease digne de Magic Mike puis s'étaient enfuis en volant leur bouteille de champagne qui devait valoir une fortune, que Naruto avait cassé en route. Ils étaient ensuite partis chanter dans un karaoké avant de voler des battes de baseball dans un gymnase non loin de chez son ancien petit-ami, s'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Il se souvint qu'il n'était entré qu'une seule fois dans la maison de Yamato, c'était lorsque sa femme était partie en voyage. Naruto comprit à quel point il avait été stupide de consacrer du temps à Yamato.

Naruto était bourré, et Neji l'était peut être encore plus que lui. La dernière fois qu'il s'était lâché ainsi, et qu'il avait autant été bourré, c'était avec Kiba il y a quatre mois. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au commissariat car ils avaient non seulement volé des jet-skis qu'ils avaient essayé de le faire démarrer sur la route, jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait pour transporter les jet-ski en pleine ville. Et que comme ils n'avaient pas réussi à faire avancer les jet-ski, ils s'étaient infiltrés dans le parc municipale pour monter à cheval, c'était le rêve de Kiba de monter à cheval une fois dans sa vie en ville.

« C'est laquelle sa voiture ?

\- Celle là. » Montra Naruto avec sa batte la voiture noire qui était garée dans l'allée.

Naruko savait que Yamato tenait à sa voiture, tellement que ça en frôlait l'obsession. Neji courut jusqu'à elle puis donna coup de batte à la vitre arrière teintée. Naruto regarda faire Neji avant de siffler d'admiration. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Neji, qui était quelqu'un de très calme et de réfléchi à première vu, ferait ça, ou aurait eu l'idée de faire ça. Même lui qui était quelqu'un d'assez déjanté n'avait pas eu l'idée de faire ça. Naruto s'en voulut de ne pas avoir eu l'idée plus tôt.

« À ton tour ! » S'écria Neji.

Naruto s'approcha, un peu hésitant, avant de donner un coup de batte à la vitre de devant. Il soupira de soulagement.

« Ça fait du bien hein ? Défoules toi. » Neji se recula, le laissant faire.

Naruto donna à nouveau un coup de batte, détruisant complètement la vitre. Puis donna un nouveau coup au rétroviseur. Il monta sur la voiture puis donna un violent coup de batte sur le pare-brise. Neji sourit, puis l'aida à briser les vitres. La voiture commença à biper, alertant les voisins.

« Faut qu'on se casse ! » Hurla Neji avant de commencer à courir.

Naruto descendit de la voiture, avant de donner un dernier coup de batte à la vitre, la brisant complètement. La femme de Yamato sortit de la maison. Il remarqua son ventre arrondi mais aussi qu'elle tenait un fusil, suivi de Yamato, qui avait l'air paniqué. Elle essaya de leur tirer dessus, mais n'arrivait pas à viser. Heureusement pour Naruto sinon il serait mort. Sa femme était folle, Yamato avait fait du droit il devrait savoir que c'était illégal ce que faisait sa femme. Yamato se recula d'effroi, reconnaissant le blond, ce dernier lui sourit de malice. Puis commença à courir.

« Revenez-ici bande de voyous ! » Hurla-t-elle, un autre coup de feu retentit.

Naruto courut le plus vite possible derrière Neji, qui avait prit de l'avance. Il tourna la tête puis ria à pleins poumons, continuant à courir. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il riait, mais il en avait besoin. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Il sentit quelqu'un le tirer par le bras et le plaquer contre un mur. Neji le fixa longuement, ses mains se glissèrent sur les joues du blond, se rapprochant de lui, puis l'embrassa. Naruto fit tomber la batte au sol, sous le choc, avant d'approfondir leurs baisers et de mettre ses bras dans la chevelure de Neji pour approfondir ce baiser.

XXXX

Naruto entra, euphorique, dans la chambre de Neji. Ce dernier claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il attrapa le blond, légèrement plus petit que lui, par la taille, avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Le baiser se prolongea, jusqu'à ce qu'ils suffoquent tous les deux. Naruto était dans un état second à cause de l'alcool et de l'excitation. Neji aida le blond à enlever son tee-shirt, puis enleva le sien, avant de coller son torse contre celui de son aîné. Il sentit l'érection de Neji contre la sienne, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus bestiale. Naruto inversa leurs positions et poussa Neji contre son lit. Naruto enleva son pantalon avec une sensualité que peu de personne avait pu voir chez le blond. Il s'avança et se mit à califourchon sur le brun. Il l'embrassa furtivement avant de descendre plus bas. Il embrassa son cou, puis parcourut son torse avec sa langue. Il sentit Neji trembler légèrement à travers ses touchers, et l'entendit soupirer de plaisir. Pendant qu'il faisait cela, il ouvrit la braguette du pantalon de Neji et massa lentement la bosse du boxer qui commençait à grossir de plus en plus. Il joua avec l'élastique de son caleçon avec ses dents, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Le brun haletait de plaisir à cause de ses caresses. Il remonta prendre possession de ses lèvres, sa main prit possession du pénis du brun, le branlant presque. Neji attrapa les mains de Naruto avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Naruto le regarda avant de sourire avec malice. Neji lui mordillait les tétons avant de les lécher. Il sentit Neji prendre son sexe en main, faisant de léger va-et-vient. Il n'en pouvait plus, sentir les caresses du brun sur son corps. Il en voulait plus, bien plus encore.

« J'en peux plus.. Suces là moi. » lui ordonna-t-il, haletant.

Dans un élan d'impatience, il aperçut le brun enlever son pantalon et son caleçon. Puis il enleva le caleçon du blond. Naruto sentit le contact de la langue chaude de Neji et rejeta la tête en arrière. Naruto soupira de plus en plus fort, sentant la langue de Neji sur toute la longueur. Il sentit Neji pénétrer un doigt dans son anus, puis entra un deuxième doigt, sa langue continuant les caresses. Il cria de plaisir en sentant les doigts de Neji passer sur la zone sensible, tout en continuant à stimuler son sexe. Neji retira ses doigts, puis vint embrasser le front de Naruto.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? » Lui demanda Naruto, le cœur battant par l'excitation.

Neji tendit sa main jusqu'à la table de nuit, puis sortit un paquet de préservatif du tiroir, et du lubrifiant. Il y sortit un avant de poser la boîte sur le meuble. Une fois le préservatif mit, il mit un peu de lubrifiant et pénétra doucement en Naruto. C'était toujours aussi douloureux, pensa Naruto, mais il sentit une nouvelle vague de plaisir le submerger, le faisant complètement oublier la douleur. Neji prit fermement les hanches de Naruto, puis y donna un premier coup de rein, arrachant un cri de plaisir venant du blond. Naruto se cambra plus au fur et à mesure que les coups de reins s'accéléraient et devenaient de plus en plus forts. Les soupirs et les gémissements furent de plus en plus saccadés. Naruto hurlait presque de jouissance, Neji accéléra encore plus, puis prit possession du pénis du blond, faisant des vas et vient. Dans un dernier soupir, Neji se libéra en lui. Naruto lui, poussa un cri plus fort que les autres, avant d'éjaculer et que sa semence se répandit sur la main du brun. Neji se retira, puis jeta la capote usée dans une corbeille non loin du lit. Il s'écroula à côté de Naruto, puis il l'embrassa. Il restèrent ainsi, silencieux et satisfait, pendant plusieurs minutes, reprenant leur respiration.

« Deuxième round ? » Demanda Neji. Naruto l'embrassa simplement en guise de réponse.

* * *

La lumière du jour réveilla Naruto. Il s'étira, avec un mal de tête certes, mais heureux. Il avait passé l'une des meilleures soirées de sa vie, et l'une des plus folles aussi.

« Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. » Lui répondit Naruto, la voix presque cassée, se tournant face au brun.

Neji était redressé, puis lui caressa lentement les cheveux, le blond aimait ce contact et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier. Neji embrassa son front puis se leva. Il fouilla dans son placard à la recherche de vêtements. Il s'habilla rapidement avant de sourire au blond, qui rendit son sourire. Il entendit le portable du brun sonner, celui-ci répondit. Naruto se redressa, avec une douleur au ventre et au bassin, contemplant le brun. Il l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle, mais il était vraiment beau. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« J'arrive. » Dit simplement le brun avant de raccrocher.

« C'était qui ?

\- Tenten, je dois aller la voir à son université. » Lui avoua Neji avant de s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain.

Il se souvint dans la soirée, Neji lui avait dit qu'il était en couple avec Tenten. Elle avait été dans le même lycée que Naruto avant d'obtenir son diplôme l'année dernière. Le blond secoua la tête, il devait arrêter d'avoir une relation ambiguë avec des gens en couple. Naruto ramassa ses vêtements de la veille puis s'habilla avant de partir sans dire un mot au Hyûga, qui était sous sa douche. Il ne voulait plus devenir l'amant caché de qui que ce soit, il voulait une vraie relation, avec quelqu'un de libre. Et Neji n'allait pas quitter sa copine pour lui. Ce n'était pas grave, il fera juste parti d'un beau souvenir et de l'un de ses meilleurs coups de sa vie. Il referma la porte derrière lui et croisa Hinata, qui le dévisagea, étonnée.

« Ah, salut Hinata.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'avais trop bu la veille et ton cousin m'a autorisé à dormir ici. » Lui mentit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, en espérant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait trop de bruit hier soir.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il enchaîna :

« Il faut que je rentre, mes frères et sœur doivent s'inquiéter. » Il lui embrassa la joue puis il partit précipitamment vers la sortie.

XXXX

Le soleil se levait timidement. Naruto marcha dans les rues silencieuses de la ville, les bras croisés. Il renifla, puis s'arrêta. Il aperçut au loin une voiture qu'il connaissait que trop bien : Celle de Sasuke Uchiwa. Il se cacha automatiquement derrière le premier mur qu'il croisa, ne voulant qu'il le voit. La voiture passa rapidement, provoquant un soupir de soulagement venant du blond. Il sentit une vive douleur au ventre puis vomit. Il s'essuya le coin de la bouche.

« Dégueulasse. »

Il souffla puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure de son portable qui indiquait qu'il était sept heure cinquante huit. Il avait oublié qu'il avait cours aujourd'hui, il décida qu'il irait cet après-midi, et qu'il irait parler à Sasuke car il ne pouvait pas vivre le reste de sa scolarité au lycée dans la peur et caché.

XXXX

La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours sonna. Naruto rangea ses affaires en moins de dix secondes, quittant presque en courant la salle. Il parcourut les grands couloirs de son lycée, en direction de sa salle du conseil des élèves. Il savait qu'il allait y trouver l'Uchiwa, puisqu'il était le président des conseils des élèves. Il fit face à la porte. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de toquer et d'entrer. Il vit le brun, assit à un bureau, tapant sur le clavier d'un ordinateur. Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de se mettre face à Sasuke.

« Je-je voudrais te parler.. »

Ce dernier leva la tête en sa direction, haussant un sourcil. Il avait imaginé et répété plusieurs fois ce qu'il allait lui dire tôt dans l'après-midi. Il s'était même entraîné dans sa tête à faire ce monologue. Mais là, il n'arrivait pas à le dire, ni même à formuler une phrase, ça le tuait presque de l'intérieur demander ça à Sasuke. Voyant que Naruto avait perdu sa langue, Sasuke parla d'un ton lasse :

« Tu me fais perdre un temps précieux Naruto. »

Cette phrase fit tiquer Naruto, mais ne répondit pas. Il ne devait pas contrarier l'Uchiwa.

« Tu veux parler ce dont j'ai été témoin vendredi soir ? Que tu joues les amants pour des hommes gays qui ne s'assument pas ? Ce que tu fais avec ta queue ça ne regardes que toi. »

Ce que Sasuke avait dit sur les gays qui ne s'assument pas, l'avait un peu touché, mais faisait en sorte de ne pas le montrer, même si Sasuke l'avait clairement comprit qu'il l'avait blessé.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me prendre de haut ! Laisses tomber. »

Sa résolution était parti en miette. Sasuke avait le don d'exaspérer le blond, et c'était rare que quelqu'un y parvienne. Naruto serra les poings puis partit en direction de la porte.

« Je ne te prends pas de haut. » Naruto s'était arrêté dans son élan, tenant la poignée de la porte. Sasuke conclut :

« La prochaine fois, sois plus malin que ça. »

Il ouvrit la porte, voulant aller le plus loin possible de Sasuke, mais tomba nez-à-nez sur sa meilleure amie, qui parut elle aussi très surprise.

« Naruto qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu en cours ce matin ?

\- Je peux te retourner la question, que fais-tu ici Sakura ? » Lui demanda à son tour Naruto, en essayant de dévier la première question. Sakura fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis déléguée et j'ai une réunion. Tu ne réponds pas à ma question là.. »

« Naruto. » L'appela Sasuke.

Le blond décida de partir à ce moment là, il n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Sakura l'appela à son tour, mais il l'ignora. Il était venu au lycée uniquement pour cela. Il décida de rentrer chez lui. Après tout il n'avait rien à faire d'autre. Il sortit de son lycée, traînant les pieds. Puis il vit au loin quelqu'un adossé contre le mur près de la grille. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la personne puis alla vers elle.

« Neji ? » L'appela-t-il, un peu étonné de le voir. « Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

\- Tu as oublié ça. » Répondit-il avant de montrer sa veste.

Il sourit, flatté. Il ne portait pas de veste ce soir là et c'était loin d'être la sienne.

« Ce n'est pas ma veste.

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que je me suis persuadé sur toute la route que c'était la tienne.. Tu es parti précipitamment ce matin, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te parler. »

Le faux sourire du blond se fana, puis il quitta le lycée, avec Neji qui marchait sur ses pas.

« Je-j'avais des trucs à faire ! » Mentit Naruto tout en continuant à marcher à la hâte.

« Tu mens très mal. Expliques moi, tu ne t'es pas amusé hier soir ? » L'interrogea-t-il lourds de sous-entendus.

« Si ! » Se retourna vivement Naruto pour faire face à Neji, les joues rougies.

« Et c'est ça le problème. Écoutes, je ne veux plus jouer les amants cachés avec des hommes déjà pris. Et tu es prit.

\- Je l'étais.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si je suis revenu au Japon ce n'est pas uniquement pour travailler dans le cabinet d'avocat de la famille, mais aussi car je ne savais pas si je devais rompre avec Tenten ou non. Disons que tu m'as aidé à y voir plus clair. »

Neji s'approcha dangereusement de Naruto, ce dernier se recula, de peur qu'on les surprenne. Ils n'étaient pas loin de son lycée. Neji le comprit.

« Je vois, allez viens, je t'emmène. »

Ce que Naruto ne remarqua pas, c'était que quelqu'un les avait surpris depuis l'une des fenêtres de son lycée.


	4. Chapter 3

**Pile à l'heure ! Voilà le troisième chapitre de Carpe Diem.**

Note n°1 : Je ne peux pas répondre à vos questions, telle que « qui a surprit Neji et Naruto ? » ou « Il y aura un SasuNaru ? ». Je ne peux pas vous le dire, ça serait spoilé la fiction, et ça ne serait d'aucun intérêt de la lire sinon.

Note n°2 : La publication des prochains chapitres sera moins régulière, mais je ferais en sorte de publier les chapitres dès je le pourrais !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'il était en couple avec Neji. Quatorze jours qu'il était en couple. C'était étrange pour lui de se dire ça, il n'était pas encore habitué à se dire qu'il était le petit-ami de Neji, et que lui était le sien. Tout se passait bien pour l'instant dans leur relation. Après les cours il se cherchait un travail, puis voyait Neji chez lui ou chez le blond le soir car ce dernier effectuait un stage dans le cabinet de son oncle la journée. Il appréciait et aimait la compagnie du brun. Grâce à Neji, il en apprenait chaque jour sur sa personne. Il voulait juste passer un maximum de temps avec Neji.

Naruto et Neji firent leurs entrées dans une boîte. C'était leur première réelle sortie en amoureux, si il pouvait appeler cela comme ça. Naruto siffla d'admiration. C'était spacieux, bondé de monde. Il y avait une piste de monde, la musique était bonne, les éclairages et les effets de fumées enflammaient la foule, qui battait son plein. Le blond aimait l'ambiance de cet endroit.

« C'est un très bon ami à moi le gérant.

\- Ah cool.

\- Tiens en parlant du loup. » Dit Neji en pointant du doigt un homme.

Il était grand et roux, les lumières éclairait légèrement son visage qui était enfantin. Il était canon, il fallait l'admettre. Ce dernier aperçut Neji et alla vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il remarqua qu'il était plus grand que le brun.

« Neji, cela faisait longtemps je suis tellement content de te voir ! » S'écria ce dernier avant d'embrasser la joue de Neji, ce qui provoqua automatiquement un froncement de sourcil venant du blond.

« Sasori comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, je vois que tu as ramené un homme qui, ma foi, est très beau.. » Déclara le roux d'une voix suave.

Naruto remarqua que le roux avait un piercing à la langue. Il fallait admettre : Il était beau.

« Sasori je te présente Naruto, et Naruto voici Sasori.

\- Enchanté.

\- Moi de même ! » Enchérit Naruto.

« Je vous offre un verre, c'est la maison qui régale ! » S'écria Sasori assez fort pour que le jeune couple l'entende.

Ils prirent un verre au bar puis il montèrent en hauteur, avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Sasori. Son bureau donnait une vue d'ensemble sur la boîte. La pièce était insonorisé.

« Mettez-vous à l'aise. »

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé en cuir de la pièce. Sasori était face à la baie vitrée, qui donnait une vue sur tout le club, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Néji débuta la conversation :

« Comment vont les affaires ?

\- Très bien, tu sais comment j'ai travaillé dur pour tout ça.. » Puis il se retourna, avant d'aller s'asseoir face au couple.

« Vous êtes officiellement un couple ? »

Neji prit la main de Naruto qu'il tint fermement, confirmant la réponse de Sasori. Naruto sursauta un peu face à ça, puis sourit timidement. Sasori fit un grand sourire digne des pubs de dentifrice.

« Pas trop tôt tu as enfin quitté ta morue !

\- Arrêtes..

\- Elle t'empêchait d'être vraiment toi. » Répondit froidement Sasori, avec un regard noir qui fit presque frissonner le blond, avant de reprendre son sourire.

« Vous êtes déjà sorti ensemble ? » Demanda du tac au tac Naruto, sans réfléchir.

Cette question brûlait les lèvres de Naruto depuis qu'il avait aperçut Sasori. Ce dernier lui lança un regard ébahi avant d'éclater de rire. Naruto fronça les sourcils et bouda, ressemblant à un enfant. Neji rit à son tour légèrement avant de lui répondre.

« Non du tout.

\- J'aime les petits blonds avec un personnalité explosive. » Enchérit Sasori suivi d'un clin d'œil, puis il reprit son sérieux.

« Neji est un peu comme mon petit frère, la première fois que je l'ai vu c'était dans un bar, il avait eu l'air complètement paumé donc je suis allé le parler.

\- Depuis on va dire que c'est un peu devenu mon « conseiller ».

\- Alors, pourquoi cette visite improvisée chez ton « conseiller » ?

\- Je me demandais si tu aurais un job à proposer à Naruto.

\- Hein ? » S'écria ce dernier très intelligemment, tournant sa tête vers Neji.

Il trouva cela sympa de la part de Neji de prendre des initiatives et de l'aider dans sa recherche d'emploi, mais un peu déplacé sa manière de faire, ce que le roux remarqua.

« Ne sois pas gêné petit blond, je t'offres même un job en tant que barman ! Tu devrais aussi jouer les serveurs.

\- Ou-oui, merci beaucoup ! » Répondit Naruto, un peu étonné. Il fut étonné de trouver un job aussi rapidement et sans aucun effort. Même si ce n'était pas à cela qu'il pensait en entrant dans cette boîte de nuit.

« Tu es bien majeur dis moi ? »

Naruto allait répondre, hésitant à mentir, mais Neji répondit avant lui.

« Il le sera en fin d'année.

\- Okay.. Si tu fais attention à toi, que tu évites les ennuies avec les clients, personne n'aura d'emmerdes et tout se passera bien pour tout le monde.

\- Ça marche !

\- Tu commences à partir de demain, viens ici à vingt et une heure. »

* * *

Naruto se réveilla un peu dans les vapes. Il était rentré chez lui juste après son entretien improvisé avec Sasori, vers trois heures du matin, puis avait enchaîné en terminant des devoirs de dernières minutes. C'était en traînant des pieds qu'il quitta sa chambre, il remarqua que Gaara n'était pas sur son lit, comme d'habitude il s'était levé plus tôt que lui. Il referma la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'il vu Yahiko, riant, se tenant le ventre.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui a tagué sur la porte ! » S'écria Yahiko, riant aux éclats, avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

« Mais il est vraiment taré ce gosse.. » Dit Naruto à lui-même, comprenant pas pourquoi son frère était si joyeux.

Il descendit les escaliers, puis alla à la cuisine. Il vit Gaara et Nagato manger, et Temari furieuse en train de laver frénétiquement les assiettes. Temari l'aperçut à son tour, lui lançant un regard furibond. Naruto n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la blonde lui sauta presque à la gorge, l'attrapant par le col du tee-shirt.

« Qui t'es-tu mit à dos ? » Lui hurla la blonde.

« Mais pourquoi m'accuses-tu directement ?!

\- Les gens ont peur de Gaara, Nagato est trop sage et calme pour avoir des ennemis, ce n'est pas Yahiko.. Il ne reste que toi et Kankuro !

\- Mais je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait bon sang ! » S'écria à son tour Naruto, levant ses bras de manière défensive.

Temari soupira, puis se calma avant de lâcher Naruto. Le blond remit correctement le col de son tee-shirt. Temari retourna derrière l'évier, toujours aussi furieuse, ruminant.

« Mais quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qui se passe ? » Demanda finalement Naruto.

Temari souffla, puis fit signe au blond de le suivre. Temari, suivit par Nagato, Naruto et Gaara sortirent de la maison par la porte de l'entrée. Temari referma la porte. Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le tag.

« Meurs sale pédé. »

La phrase le frappa aussitôt mais resta interdit. Il savait immédiatement que cela lui était destiné, mais personne ne le savait, il était très prudent. Quelqu'un d'autre savait, mais qui ? Il pensa immédiatement à Sasuke, mais ce n'était pas son genre, ni même son écriture.

« Dire que Shikamaru avait repeint et réparer la porte il n'y a même pas un mois.. » Maugréa Temari en se passant une main dans les cheveux, puis s'énerva de nouveau :

« Vous avez intérêt à repeindre ça, la dernière fois qu'on a tagué sur cette foutue porte ça m'a coûté presque ¥ 5 000 ! » (équivalent de quarante euros)

Nagato sourit doucement, se rappelant sans doute de cet événement. Kankuro était sorti avec une fille qu'il avait largué une journée plus tard par téléphone. Ça n'avait pas plus à cette dernière. Elle avait d'abord tagué sur la porte, puis avait suivi Kankuro pendant presque une semaine avant d'envoyer son grand-frère. Ce dernier avait défoncé la porte d'entrée puis avait poursuivi Kankuro dans toute la maison. C'était Nagato, au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde, qui avait calmé les choses en assommant le grand-frère furieux avec une batte de base-balle.

« Au lieu de sourire, tu devrais aller finir ton petit déj, on part dans dix minutes ! »

Nagato entra, suivit de Temari, qui était agacée, laissant Naruto, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté le tag des yeux et Gaara, qui le regardait d'un air réprobateur. Naruto remarqua son regard.

« Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait à personne.

\- T'es sûr ? Parce que les choses peuvent s'empirer..

\- Peut-être que quelqu'un m'a vu avec Neji-

\- Neji ? Neji Hyûga ? » Répéta Gaara après lui.

Le blond avait oublié que Gaara et Neji se connaissaient. Et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé entre eux puisque Gaara travaillait souvent ces derniers temps, et qu'il n'était pas souvent chez eux le soir.

« Euh.. Oui. » Avoua Naruto d'une petite voix.

Gaara parut surprit avant de sourire. Il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de son frère, sachant que ce dernier était inquiet.

« Fais attention à toi. » Lui dit simplement le roux avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

XXXX

Comme chaque matin, il entra au lycée avec Sakura, qui lui racontait les derniers ragots du lycée. Il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Ils entrèrent en classe, plusieurs personnes le dévisagèrent étrangement. Naruto décida de les ignorer puis alla s'asseoir à sa place. En voyant sa table il y vit un tag, où était écrit « sale pute ».

« Tu t'es mit qui à dos ? » Lui demanda Sakura, lisant à son tour le tag derrière le blond.

« Je ne sais pas du tout.. »

Ses soupçons se confirmaient : Le tag sur la porte d'entrée était bel et bien pour lui. Le blond souffla, puis sentit Sakura lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Je vais aller te chercher de quoi nettoyer. »

XXXX

Naruto descendit les escaliers en route pour aller à la cafétéria. Il avait été voir la principale pour lui faire part de l'incident dont il avait été victime -enfin c'était surtout Sakura qui lui avait forcé la main-. Elle avait demandé à toute la classe s'ils avaient vu quelqu'un taguer la table, mais personne n'avait rien vu. C'était bizarre que personne n'avait rien vu, cela voulait dire que la personne était venu tôt le matin. Depuis ce matin, il se demanda qui était derrière tout ça. Ces derniers temps il n'avait rien fait. Il était très calme. C'était en pensant à cela qu'il traversait les couloirs du lycée pour regagner sa classe.

« Naruto ! » Appela quelqu'un derrière lui, interrompant ses pensées.

Il se retourna et vit Kiba accourir vers lui, ce dernier lui adressant un grand sourire. Il sentit quelque chose atterrir sur son pied.

« Putain ! » Hurla-t-il de douleur.

Il aperçut un énorme dictionnaire. Il le ramassa puis leva la tête vers le haut et il ne vit personne. Il soupira, exaspéré. C'était à deux doigts d'atterrir sur sa tête, heureusement qu'il avait bougé et vu Kiba.

« Bah mec, je savais que tu voulait réviser ces derniers temps mais pas t'assommer de livre. » Plaisanta Kiba avant de rire, fier de sa blague. Il se calma puis reprit.

« Bah tu t'es mit qui à dos ? » Lui demanda Kiba.

« Vous vous êtes donnés le mot pour me poser cette question ou quoi ? »

Il soupira. C'était la grande question de la journée, dont Naruto n'avait pas la réponse.

« J'ai eu le droit à des tag sur la porte et ma table.

\- C'est clairement une meuf qui est derrière tout ça, un mec t'aurais directement confronté. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Mais la dernière fois qu'il était sorti, ou avait couché avec une fille, c'était il y avait presque deux ans. Mais ça, Kiba l'ignorait.

« T'as plaqué une meuf ?

\- N-non ! » Lui répondit en bégayant Naruto, assez surpris de la question.

Le blond racontait tous ses rapports sexuelles, ou presque, à Kiba. Tout en modifiant certains faits, comme le fait qu'il couchait avec des hommes.

« Tu ne l'as pas rappelé le lendemain ? Tu l'as trompé avec sa meilleure copine ?

\- Non. Je te jure je vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal ces derniers temps.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus effrayant qu'une femme en colère. »

Kiba frissonna, sûrement en repensant à son ex. Kiba était quelqu'un de sociale et d'enjouée, mais avait tendance à plus penser avec sa queue qu'avec sa tête. Naruto était pareil, à certains points près, c'était pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient si bien.

« Tu fais quoi après les cours ? Il y a un nouveau bar qui ouvre en ville j'y vais avec Shika et Chôji.

\- Non désolé je dois aller travailler. Une autre fois ! »

XXXX

C'était épuisé de sa journée que Naruto rentra chez toi. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et vit Yahiko au salon en train de brûler une ancienne peluche, qu'il avait déposé sur la table basse. Le blond accourut dans la cuisine, puis prit un verre avant de le remplir d'eau, puis d'accourir à nouveau dans le salon et de renverser l'eau sur la peluche.

« EH ! Je faisais une expérience ! » S'écria Yahiko.

« Déjà que Temari est de mauvaise humeur à cause de la porte, et toi tu veux foutre le feu à la table ! »

Yahiko soupira avant de se lever et de partir dans sa chambre. Naruto prit la peluche, la jeta à la poubelle, puis en fit de même, montant dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte. En entrant dans sa chambre il remarqua que son placard était ouvert, tout ses vêtements étaient au sol, mais également ceux de Gaara. À la rigueur, s'il n'y avait que ses affaires au sol il n'aurait pas tiqué, mais ceux de Gaara l'étaient. Le roux était quelqu'un de maniaque et d'ordonné, chacune de ses affaires avaient une place, et devaient être à sa place. Si le roux voyait ses affaires et ses vêtements au sol, ou pas à leurs places habituelles... Naruto frissonna rien que d'imaginer la réaction de Gaara s'il voyait la chambre dans cet état.

« Yahiko t'es rentré dans ma chambre ? » Demanda-t-il, ne sachant jamais.

« Comment j'aurais pu vous avez fermé votre porte à clé ! » Hurla à son tour Yahiko à l'autre bout de la maison.

Au fond il savait que ce n'était pas lui, il n'était pas assez fou et suicidaire pour oser fouiller et mettre en désordre les affaires de Gaara. Il remarqua que la fenêtre était ouverte également. Il fronça les sourcils puis referma la fenêtre. Est-ce-que quelqu'un avait été assez cinglé pour rentrer chez lui par la fenêtre, mettre tout sans dessus-dessous ses affaires et ceux de Gaara, et de repartir ? C'était en ramassant ses vêtements qu'il repensa aux événements étranges qu'il y avait eu dans sa journée. Sa journée avait été bizarre, en plus il avait eu l'impression d'être constamment observé. Qui était derrière tout ça ? Et pourquoi ? Il était plongé dans ses pensées, tout en rangeant ses vêtements, lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose se briser. Il se retourna aussitôt et vit une brique sur son lit, et la fenêtre de sa chambre brisée. Il soupira puis ramassa la brique. Un papier entourait celle-ci. Il le déplia.

« Tu as aussi mit une fille à dos ? » Lui demanda Kankuro en passant devant sa chambre, une brosse à dent dans la bouche. Le blond sursauta et cacha le papier derrière lui.

« Je ne sais pas du tout.

\- Les filles sont de vraies tarés lorsqu'elles t'ont dans leurs viseurs, crois-en mon expérience. » L'avertit Kankuro, avant de souffler. Puis il claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Il lit le papier.

« Tu es mort sale pute. Je ne te raterai pas. »

Il déchira le papier avant de le jeter dans la corbeille. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réparer la vitre, et Gaara allait le tuer. Le blond soupira pour la énième fois de la journée, puis se chercha des vêtements pour aller travailler. Il fallait qu'il soit sexy. Il entendit son portable sonné. C'était Sasori.

« Allô ?

\- Salut. Je t'appelle pour te confirmer tes horaires. Tu commences à vingt et une heure pour terminer à minuit, comme ça tu ne seras pas trop épuisé pour aller en cours, c'est Ok ?

\- Oui. Merci encore !

\- De rien ! See you tonight. » Conclu-t-il avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Naruto jeta son portable avant de commencer à se préparer, il ne devait pas se laisser perturber par ses événements étrange, même s'il allait rester prudent.

XXXX

Naruto fit son entrée dans la boîte, appréhendant. Neji n'avait pas pu l'accompagner pour son premier jour, et il comprenait. Il était livré à lui-même ce soir. La boîte n'était pas encore ouverte, et il put remarquer qu'elle était beaucoup plus spacieuse qu'il ne le l'avait remarqué la première fois qu'il était entrée. Une grande femme blonde, dont la moitié de son visage était recouvert par ses cheveux blonds, alla à sa rencontre.

« Bonsoir, je suis Deidara Kawamoto, je suis l'assistant de Sasori, et également barman. » Se présenta-t-il, avec une voix grave.

« En-enchanté. » Put réussi à dire Naruto, complètement déstabilisé. Il ressemblait tellement à une fille, s'en était troublant. Il secoua légèrement la tête, reprenant son sérieux.

« Au boulot les blondes ! » S'écria Sasori avec son micro, depuis la place du DJ. Deidara lui fit un doigt d'honneur en guise de réponse avant d'aller derrière le comptoir suivit par Naruto.

XXXX

Le blond sortit de son lieu de travail par la sortie de derrière. Il sortit de la boîte plus tard qu'il ne l'avait espéré, mais il y a avait tellement de monde qu'il avait dû faire des heures supplémentaires. Il était trois heure du matin passé supposa-t-il, et avait un contrôle de littérature tôt le matin. Il accourut vers l'arrêt de bus mais vit que le dernier bus était passé. Il voulut appeler quelqu'un pour qu'on puisse venir le chercher mais son portable était mort. Il soupira, puis marcha dans les rues endormies de la ville. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui, il se tourna, et aperçut trois hommes. Ils avaient l'air plus âgé que lui. Il continua son chemin, mais remarqua que les trois hommes étaient toujours derrière lui. Il commença à se hâter, puis à courir. Les trois hommes firent exactement la même chose. Il courra à travers les rues sombres, il avait une longueur d'avance sur eux. La course poursuite dura environ quinze minutes jusqu'à que l'un d'entre eux hurla.

« Viens ici tapette ! »

Il s'arrêta net, repensant aux paroles de Sasuke sur les gays qui ne s'assumaient pas. Il n'allait pas se faire insulter par trois têtes à claques. Il se retourna, le regard sévère. Un fonça sur lui, le blond lui mit un coup de pied magistral, le mettant k.o. Deux autres foncèrent à leur tour. L'un lui donna un coup de poing en pleine face, tandis qu'un autre essaya de l'attraper par derrière. Ce coup le secoua un peu mais pas assez pour l'achever. Naruto donna un coup de tête à l'homme qui lui avait infligé la blessure. Il sentit du sang couler sur le coin de sa lèvre. Puis il donna un coup de coude au ventre à l'homme qui était derrière lui avant d'enchaîner avec un coup de pied sur son tibia. Il se retourna et l'attrapa par le cou, le forçant à se pencher, puis lui lit un coup de genou. Il remercie intérieurement Kankuro qui lui avait apprit à se battre, et qui l'avait forcé à participer à des combats de rue, sinon il aurait été sûrement mort, voir gravement blessé. Alors qu'il pensait en avoir terminé, il reçu un énorme coup derrière sa tête. Naruto s'effondra au sol.

« C'est pour avoir joué les putes avec mon mec ! » S'écria une fille.

« Lui sucer la queue ne t'as pas suffit ?! Il fallait en plus que tu te mettes en couple avec lui ? » Lui hurla dessus la personne qui l'avait assommé.

Le blond essaya de se relever, clignant plusieurs fois les yeux. Sa vue se troublait un peu, il avait du mal à voir son agresseur. Il devina que c'était une fille, mais il ne pouvait pas bien discerner son visage. Naruto se releva avec beaucoup de difficulté, un genou à terre. Il s'attendait à recevoir un autre coup, voyant son agresseuse prendre de l'élan. Quelqu'un l'arrêta dans son élan.

« C'est toi la pute, vous mettre à quatre sur une personne. »

La fille se recula, il reconnut Tenten, l'ex copine de Neji. Elle lâcha la batte, puis lui lança un regard de dégoût, avant de s'enfuir. La personne qui l'avait sauvé, faut le dire, frappa avec la batte les autres hommes qu'il avait assommé, ces derniers reprenant connaissance.

« Pédale ! » Hurla l'un d'entre eux.

Son sauveur lui mit une coup de batte en pleine tête. Les deux autres s'enfuirent. Il continua à frapper l'agresseur qui l'avait insulté. Il regarda, les yeux écarquillés, la personne qui l'avait sauvé : Sasuke Uchiwa. Le brun continua à frapper de plus belle, comme si c'était une piñata. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sasuke aussi en colère. Lui qui arrivait à maîtriser ses émotions, et peut-être même trop. Mais s'il continuait ainsi, il allait finir par le tuer. L'homme à terre continua à l'injurier. Naruto réussi à se lever complètement, avec beaucoup de difficulté.

« Putain Uchiwa arrêtes. » Hurla Naruto.

Ce dernier continua. L'homme à terre était inconscient, il n'arrivait même plus à gémir de douleur. Naruto hurla de nouveau.

« Arrêtes ! »

Naruto attrapa la main du brun, qui tenait fermement la batte, par derrière. Son torse collait le dos du brun, essayant d'avoir de l'emprise. Le blond remarqua que Sasuke avait beaucoup plus de force que lui, mais il ne l'admettrait jamais de vive voix.

« Sasuke calmes toi, s'il te plaît. »

Naruto posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il était épuisé. Il sentit le bras de Sasuke moins tendu. Naruto prit la batte. Le brun souffla, se calmant. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes puis Naruto se recula.

« Il faut qu'on y aille.

\- Ma voiture est garée juste là. » Dévoila Sasuke en pointant du doigt sa voiture garée juste en face.

Ils marchèrent vers la voiture puis y entrèrent à l'intérieur. Naruto avait un mal de crâne. Sasuke leva le menton du blond en sa direction, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le regard de Sasuke le déstabilisa à ce moment là, il en rougissait presque. Sasuke inspecta le visage du blond.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- O-Oui..

\- Il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital.

\- Non surtout pas ! » Cria le blond, se reculant.

« Il faut que je rentre chez moi, s'il te plaît. »

Le brun n'insista pas, puis mit sa ceinture avant de mettre le contact. Naruto en fit de même, lui aussi à son tour silencieux. Le chemin se fit en silence, avant que Naruto le coupa, gêné.

« Merci.. Pour tout à l'heure.

\- De rien.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es là que quand je suis dans des situations embarrassantes. » Avoua Naruto en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Du sang était sur sa main, ce qui n'échappa à Sasuke. Puis il rit jaune.

« Tu as toujours eu le don de te mettre dans des merdes pas possible.

\- Et toi tu as le don de me faire chier, vraiment. »

Il surprit l'Uchiwa faire un léger rictus amusé. Il sourit à son tour, puis regarda les alentours, il n'allait pas vers chez lui. C'était même l'opposé du chemin. Naruto commença à paniquer :

« Ce n'est pas le chemin de chez moi.

\- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

-Qu-quoi ? Non !

\- Tu es blessé, tu pensais réellement que j'allais te déposer chez toi sans rien dire ?

\- Il faut que je rentre chez moi !

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que !

\- Donnes-moi une vraie raison valable.

\- Je déteste les hôpitaux. » Admit Naruto d'une petite voix, s'enfonçant dans le siège en cuir, détournant le regard.

C'était vraiment l'endroit qu'il évitait le plus, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise là bas, il n'aimait pas, tout simplement. L'odeur du sang et du désinfectant qui flottait dans l'air, voir des gens tristes, inquiets.. Il entendit le brun pouffer. Naruto croisa les bras, gonflant ses joues.

« Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Je serais là, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il sourit faiblement, avant de poser sa tête contre la vitre. Sans qu'il ne se rendit compte, il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Une vive lumière réveilla le blond. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, s'habituant à la lumière, avant de se redresser. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, personne ne l'aurait réveillé chez lui, sauf s'il y avait le feu, et encore il y avait possibilité qu'ils l'oubliaient.

« Enfin réveillé ? » Dit une voix féminine.

Il tourna sa tête en sa direction, dans l'incompréhension. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns coupé court, portant un uniforme d'infirmière. Puis il observa la tenue qu'il portait, et l'odeur du détergent lui piquait le nez. Il était à l'hôpital. La panique lui prit d'un coup.

« Je-je peux savoir ce que je fous ici ?

\- Vous avez eu une commotion cérébrale à cause d'un choc à la tête.. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux puis se rappela de la bagarre, et de Sasuke qui l'avait aidé. Mais n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être endormi. Il détestait vraiment les hôpitaux.

« Sans votre ami votre état ce serait empiré.

\- Mon.. Ami ? » Répéta Naruto, un peu choqué que Sasuke soit resté.

« Hn. Il est à l'accueil en train de remplir la paperasse et de prendre votre ordonnance. »

Puis il remarqua que l'infirmière devenait de plus en plus rouge, gigotant légèrement.

« D'ailleurs, est-ce-qu'il est célibataire ? »

À vrai dire, il n'en savait rien. Il serait étonné de cela d'ailleurs, Sasuke avait tout pour lui : Élève brillant et sportif, héritier d'une grande fortune et était d'une beauté sans faille. On pourrait croire qu'il décrivait l'homme parfait. Le réel défaut de L'Uchiwa était son mauvais caractère : froid, solitaire, fier et mystérieux. Mais au fond, quand on faisait l'effort de réellement le connaître et qu'on passait du temps avec lui, il était de bonne compagnie pouvait être sympa, et même drôle. Sa copine était chanceuse de l'avoir et elle devait être d'une beauté sans faille elle aussi, sans doute, pensa Naruto. Le brun entra dans la chambre. Sans le vouloir il rougit de gêne.

« Je-je-je vais vous laisser ! » Puis l'infirmière partit à la hâte, laissant les deux jeunes hommes dans la chambre.

« Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Un peu sonné, mais ça va.

\- Voilà les médicaments que tu devras prendre, l'ordonnance est dans le sac. »

Il déposa le sac rempli de médicament sur la table de nuit. Le blond voulut le remercier de nouveau mais quelqu'un les interrompit.

« Naruto ! » Cria une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien avant qu'elle courut vers lui.

Sasuke s'éloigna, laissant place à Temari, qui le serra fort dans ses bras, même trop fort. Elle se recula, paniquée, puis leva son menton, voulant voir les dégâts. Il remarqua que Temari était en uniforme de serveuse, elle avait sans doute laissé en plan son travail pour venir le voir. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

« Merde je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre Tema. » Lui répondit-il, souriant.

Il vit Gaara serrer la main du brun, avant de venir vers lui, tout aussi inquiet.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas ! » Déclara le blond se grattant l'arrière de la tête, puis aborda un grand sourire.

« N'oubliez pas que je suis balèze ! » Déclara-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de donner un coup à sa poitrine, voulant prouver la virilité.

Il chercha des yeux Sasuke, mais il n'était plus là. Naruto cacha sa déception, puis secoua légèrement la tête, ne voulant plus y faire attention.

« Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Temari.

Le blond souffla un grand coup. Il voulait lui dire la vérité. Il hésita à dire entièrement la vérité à Temari. Il regarda Gaara, comme pour lui demander s'il pouvait. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire avant de faire un petit hochement de tête. Puis Naruto regarda Temari, qui attendait toujours une réponse de sa part, inquiète.

« Je me suis fait agresser par des types et Sasuke m'a aidé, il m'a même sauvé.. »

Il se coupa avant de reprendre.

« La vérité c'est que.. Je suis gay. Les tags, les menaces de morts.. Ça venait de l'ex copine de mon copain et- »

Il se coupa dans son élan car Temari lui embrassa la joue. Il souffla de soulagement, sa sœur s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Je le sais depuis longtemps.

\- Comment tu-

\- J'ai retrouvé tes pornos quand je rangeais votre chambre l'année dernière, et puis tu ne ramenais aucune fille à la maison. » L'interrompit-elle.

« Je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans cette maison, vous ne pouvez rien me cacher. »

Elle lui caressa lentement ses cheveux, dégageant les quelques mèches qui étaient devant ses cheveux, puis reprit, tout en restant calme.

« D'ailleurs.. Tu as intérêt à repeindre la porte et à réparer ta fenêtre ! »


	5. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre n°4 !**

 **Pour moi ça sera très compliqué de publier la suite (comme je l'ai expliqué dans le précédent chapitre) mais je ferais au mieux. J'essayerai aussi de publier un nouveau chapitre de _CJRVP_ en même temps. J'écris un OS que je publierais prochainement, j'en dirais pas plus ;)**

 **Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deuxième page, je préfère dire ça que « cher journal »,

Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis la dernière fois que j'ai écrit dans ce journal. Je dois sûrement écrire par ennui, mais je suis d'humeur à écrire ce qui se passe, j'ai envie d'en laisser une trace quelque part. C'est pour ça que je tiens ce journal, pas pour écrire ce qui m'arrives jour pour jour, racontant des choses inintéressantes et quotidiennes. Mais j'ai beaucoup apprit ces derniers jours.

On dit que lorsque on est en réelle difficulté que les personnes qui tiennent vraiment à vous se montrent. Ils vous prouvent qu'ils tiennent réellement à vous en étant là pour vous, en essayant de vous aider, ou en vous réconfortant ou même en vous offrant des choses par exemple. Ils mettaient leurs vies entre parenthèses pendant un moment pour s'occuper de vous, et uniquement de vous, sans arrières pensées de leurs parts. Car ils tiennent à vous. J'ai pu le voir de mes propres yeux durant ces deux semaines. Je me sentais chanceux d'avoir des gens qui s'inquiètent pour moi et m'aiment. Je me suis fait agressé il y a une semaine, depuis j'ai été obligé de rester chez moi (sous ordre de mon médecin et de ma sœur.). Mes amis et ma famille me montraient leurs inquiétudes et leurs amours sous différentes formes :

Sakura m'apportait des devoirs et leçons et me racontait sa journée au lycée sans moi.

Kiba et Shikamaru étaient également passés à plusieurs reprises, ils viennent de partir d'ailleurs.

Ino et Chôji me ramenaient des plats tous les jours, tout à l'heure ils avaient ramené un énorme fraisier. J'ai laissé des restes au frigo mais c'était sûr qu'il n'y avait plus rien maintenant.*

Malgré son travail au cabinet de son oncle, Neji m'appelait presque toutes les heures de la journée, et quand il le pouvait il passait ses nuits avec moi. J'ai dû lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé et Neji avait été furieux, c'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit ou fait à Tenten, mais je n'ai plus reçu de menaces de mort ou autre.

Nagato venait dans ma chambre me lire des histoires pour m'endormir.

Yahiko était venu avec sa meilleure amie, Ajisaï, me faire un spectacle douteux de magie (j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient mettre le feu à la chambre), mais m'avaient aussi chanté des chansons populaires..

Gaara rentrait plus tôt de cours « voir si je n'étais pas mort d'une hémorragie ».

Kankuro voulait rechercher les gens qu'ils m'avaient agressé, mais je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas la peine, l'un d'eux était dans un état encore pire que moi, peut-être même qu'il était mort, mais j'espérais que non.

Aussi, Temari me harcelait pour savoir si je comptais porter plainte. Neji aussi m'avait vivement recommandé cela mais j'ai refusé. Je voulais juste passer à autre chose, tourner la page.

Ça a été assez mouvementé, j'avais été contraint de quitter mon nouveau boulot, car si cet incident aurait été dans le club, Sasori aurait eu de gros problème, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque ce que je comprenais. Mais je suis toujours en contact avec lui, et qu'à partir de ma majorité il pourrait me prendre.

Mais la plus grosse surprise de la semaine était la visite de Sasuke. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il viendrait me voir.

Naruto leva la tête de son carnet, s'arrêtant d'écrire, puis regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil était magnifique, il ne voyait aucun nuage à l'horizon. Il regarda le paysage, dans le vague, se remémorant de la visite de Sasuke.

Début du Flash-back

Naruto prenait ses comprimés pour la tête, surveillé de près par Temari, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et était appuyé contre le seuil de la porte. Cette dernière savait que Naruto détestait prendre des médicaments, et que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il les aurait jeté. Il avait l'impression d'être un poids, d'être une gêne.

« Mais on a assez d'argent pour les factures ? » Se demanda Naruto, sachant qu'il n'avait pas rempli sa part, mais presque, et qu'ils avaient dû payer son hospitalisation.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça les parents ont payé les factures et avec tout l'argent qu'on a accumulé, on aura assez pour payer tes soins. La santé avant tout. Mais aussi se permettre quelques folies.

\- Mais- » Il se fit interrompre par la sonnerie de la porte.

Il espérait que ce ne soit pas Neji. Ce dernier travaillait dur la journée, et venait la nuit pour le voir. Neji avait aussi besoin de se reposer, de retrouver sa famille. Naruto se leva puis alla voir par la fenêtre qui sonnait à une heure aussi tardive, pour mettre fin à ses soupçons. Il reconnut Sasuke. Son cerveau ne fit qu'un tour et il alla directement dans son lit, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. Yahiko accourut dans sa chambre à ce moment là, batte de baseball à la main.

« C'est Sasuke, j'pensais que vous vous parlez plus.

\- Une longue histoire.. » Dit simplement le blond, soupirant.

« Je le laisse entrer ou je l'assomme ?

\- Laisses le entrer bon sang ! » S'écria aussitôt Naruto à la hâte, les joues presque rouges, ce qui n'échappa pas à Temari, qui fit un sourire espiègle.

« Puis-je dire ce que je pense ?

\- Non ! » S'écria Naruto, sachant exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Il rougissait facilement, ce n'était pas de sa faute, ça n'avait rien à voir avec Sasuke. Ce dernier toqua à la porte déjà ouverte. Temari se recula pour le laisser entrer. Naruto remarqua qu'il avait ramené un sac de sport avec lui.

« Bon on vous laisse, pas de bêtises. » Déclara Temari, provoquant un soupir venant du blond.

Temari ferma la porte derrière elle, puis Sasuke posa son sac au sol. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, comptait-il rester ici ?

« Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Très bien. » Dit Naruto en souriant.

Sasuke savait différencier ces vrais et ces faux sourires. Parfois ça agaçait le blond mais bon, il n'y pouvait rien. Sasuke insista :

« Naruto..

\- J'en ai marre.. » Se plaignit Naruto, basculant sa tête contre son oreiller, épuisé.

« Tout le monde se fait du soucis pour moi, et je ne veux inquiéter personne, car je vais bien. Je n'aime pas être enfermé ici et prendre des médicaments, en plus ils sont dégueux.

\- On dirait un gosse. »

En guise de réponse Naruto lui lança l'un de ses oreillers, mais il vola à peine, atterrissant aux pieds du brun, ne le frôlant même pas. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. Le blond croisa les bras, gonflant ses joues.

« Je suis malade. Je vise beaucoup mieux lorsque je suis en pleine forme et que j'ai toute ma tête ! » S'exclama aussitôt le blond.

Naruto sourit avant de tourner la tête vers l'Uchiwa, qui fouillait dans son sac. Le blond se demanda bien ce qu'il y avait dans ce foutu sac. Il y sortit des DVD, son ordinateur portable et des paquets de bonbons et de chips. Naruto le fixa, très surpris, comme avant. Ils faisaient souvent ce genre de soirée : Sasuke venait chez lui mater des films. En y repensant, il n'était allé chez le brun qu'une seule fois, car il avait des parents stricts.

« Bon j'ai loué les derniers films d'horreurs sortis récemment.

\- Des-des-des films d'horreurs ? » Répéta Naruto, bégayant presque, réussissant à formuler sa phrase. Il dégoulina.

Sasuke pouffa, le blond devina qu'il se moquait de lui. Il n'aimait pas les films d'horreurs. Il n'en avait pas peur, il n'aimait pas cela, c'est tout. Ce n'était pas la même chose.

« J'ai loué des films d'actions. »

Naruto soupira discrètement de soulagement puis se leva de son lit. Il souleva son lit, sortant son deuxième matelas qu'il mit au sol, aidé par Sasuke. Il prit des draps, des coussins et des couvertures qu'il mit également au sol. Puis il ferma la porte de la chambre à clé, il ne voulait que personne fasse interruption dans la chambre.

« T'as de la chance, Gaara ne dort pas ici. » Lui avoua Naruto.

Regarder un film avec Gaara était un cauchemar : Soit il racontait la fin, soit faisait des commentaires sur la réalisation, les effets spéciaux, etc. Sasuke était déjà installé sur le matelas.

« Bon ça va commencer. Tu viens ? »

Naruto éteignit les lumières puis rejoignit le brun. Il sentit Sasuke mettre sa tête sur son épaule. Naruto sursauta légèrement avant de sourire, et de démarrer le film.

Fin du Flash-back

Au bout de leur deuxième film il s'était endormi, mais il avait passé une excellente soirée. Il referma son carnet puis se leva pour le ranger sous son matelas. Il n'entendit pas Gaara entrer dans la chambre.

« Prêt ? » Lui demanda Gaara, qui avait déjà enfilé son manteau. Le blond se retourna vivement.

« Yes ! » Répondit Naruto en prenant son manteau et son sac posé sur sa chaise de bureau.

Il voulait juste passer une journée normale. Tout le monde avait été adorable avec lui durant cette semaine, mais il en avait marre de voir de la pitié et des regards inquiets. Gaara, suivit par Naruto, descendirent les escaliers. Puis le roux s'arrêta devant la porte, se retournant pour faire face à son frère. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il avait.

« Il y a Matsuri qui vient avec nous.

\- Sérieux ? » S'exclama Naruto, avec un grand sourire.

Gaara était très discret au sujet de sa vie personnelle, mais à Naruto il lui disait tout ou presque. Il était quelqu'un de très fermé, qui ne laissait pas n'importe qui entrer dans sa vie ou dans son quotidien. Parfois le blond s'était inquiété pour lui. Mais là, Naruto était soulagé de savoir que le roux s'intéresse à quelqu'un, qu'il avait une autre épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Il était très heureux pour lui. Pour le blond, le couple que son frère formait avec elle était parfait, ils se complétaient.

« Commences pas. » L'avertit Gaara, lourds de sous-entendus, lui lançant un regard noir.

« Mais cela fait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas charrié de si bon matin ! » S'exclama le blond avant de rire.

« Allez on y va. » S'exclama de nouveau Naruto avant de sortit à la hâte en premier de la maison.

Il vit Matsuri attendre derrière leur petit portail, il alla à sa rencontre. Cette dernière se tourna grâce à lui, lui adressant un sourire.

« Salut Matsuri.

\- Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ? Gaara m'a expliqué que tu avais été hospitalisé. »

Ce dernier sortit de la maison, claquant la porte derrière lui, puis les rejoignit.

« Oui mais je vais beaucoup mieux ! Merci beaucoup. Alors les amoureux, quoi de beau ? » Demanda Naruto en prenant Gaara et Matsuri par les épaules.

Matsuri était gênée, tandis que Gaara avait des envies de meurtres, mais le blond savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'assassiner, il y avait un témoin avec eux.

XXXX

Ils arrivèrent très rapidement au lycée, sous les taquineries de Naruto, la gêne de Matsuri et les regards meurtriers du roux. Le couple entrèrent en premier, Matsuri tenant fermement le bras du roux. Ils passèrent devant Sakura, qui attendait le blond. Elle accourut vers le blond.

« Hey, t'as manqué beaucoup de trucs cette semaine ! Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui merci ! »

C'était une Sakura particulièrement de bonne humeur qui entra dans le lycée, suivant son ami. Ils allèrent jusqu'au casier du blond. Sakura lui racontait les derniers ragots qui circulaient dans le lycée, comme à son habitude. Le blond ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, hochant la tête et répondant par des onomatopées. Alors qu'elle parlait, elle aperçut Sasuke Uchiwa venir vers eux. Naruto ferma son casier, prenant son livre, n'ayant toujours pas aperçu le brun. Il remarqua la rosée dans tous ses états, agitée et paniquée. Il se demanda à ce moment là si elle faisait une allergie.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, comment je suis ? » Lui demanda en express Sakura en chuchotant, basculant un peu ses cheveux en avant.

« Bah comme d'habitude pourquoi ?

\- Comment ça comme d'habitude ?

\- Tu es jolie. »

Sakura allait rétorquer quelque chose mais resta interdite, ses joues devinrent rouges. Il se retourna et fit face à Sasuke. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Salut ! » S'exclama Naruto, très surpris, faisant un grand sourire. « Ça va ?

« Très bien.. Mais toi comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va beaucoup mieux, merci beaucoup. » Répondit Naruto, avant de sourire de nouveau.

« On en reparlera plus tard. En attendant passe une bonne journée.

\- Toi aussi Sasuke. »

Ce dernier fit un petit hochement de tête avant de les laisser, ignorant Sakura, qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Mais ce ne fût pas la seule complètement ahurie par cette scène, les membres du fan club de Sasuke l'étaient également, et d'autres personnes qui étaient dans le couloir aussi. Tout le monde savait que Naruto et Sasuke avaient été des amis inséparables en seconde, leur duo était devenu une référence au lycée car Naruto et Sasuke avait des personnalités mais aussi des caractères physiques opposés en tout point. Il n'y avait pas de Naruto sans Sasuke, et inversement. Puis étaient devenus ennemis en première. Durant presque six mois, ils se lançaient des piques, des injures, puis c'était allé jusqu'à l'ignorement totale de la présence de l'autre. Il pouvait comprendre l'étonnement des autres, lui-même l'était. Il sentit quelqu'un lui tirer par le bras, l'attirant jusqu'en classe. Sakura l'attira au fond de la classe, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?! Depuis quand tu reparles à Sasuke-kun ?! Tu as vu il est venu te dire bonjour ! » S'exclama d'excitation Sakura.

« Je ne sais pas non plus, je suis resté poli. .» Répondit Naruto en haussant les épaules, faisant mine de rien comprendre.

Naruto n'avait pas révélé à Sakura que Sasuke l'avait surpris torse nu à l'hôtel avec Yamato, ni que c'était Sasuke qui l'avait aidé après son agression, on peut même dire sauver. Ni dû fait qu'il ait accompagné jusqu'à l'hôpital. Ni même le fait que Sasuke soit venu le voir chez lui durant sa convalescence, et qu'ils aient regardé des films ensemble, puis dormi ensemble toute la nuit, et qu'il avait passé une excellente soirée en sa compagnie. Il n'avait rien dit pour deux raisons : Il voulait éviter les questions et les soupçons infondées de Sakura car cette dernière était très possessive, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Mais aussi car, tout les moments passés avec Sasuke ne regardaient que lui et Sasuke. C'était quelque chose de précieux qu'il ne voulait pas partager ni en parler avec qui que ce soit.

XXXX

Les cours de la matinée terminées, Naruto s'éclipsa rapidement, faisant faux bond à Sakura. Il partit, presque en courant, jusqu'à la salle de réunion des délégués. Il devait parler à Sasuke, éclaircir certaines choses. Il savait qu'il retrouverait Sasuke là-bas, sachant que le brun aimait être dans le calme pour manger. Ils mangeaient là bas en seconde ensemble. Il monta quatre par quatre les escaliers, puis traversa le long couloir du dernier étage de son lycée, avant de faire face. Il souffla, puis toqua à la porte avant de l'ouvrir timidement. Effectivement, Sasuke mangeait en lisant un livre. Il leva les yeux vers lui, avant de refermer doucement son livre.

« Je te dérange ? »

Sasuke lui fit signe de venir. Naruto ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'asseoir face au brun, qui mangeait tranquillement son bentô.

« Je voulais une nouvelle fois te remercier. C'est bizarre car il y a encore quelques semaines on ne s'adressait même pas la parole, et même malgré ça tu m'as aidé. » Déclara Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il fallait l'admettre, il trouvait cette situation bizarre et inattendu.

« Tu n'as plus à me remercier maintenant.

\- Mais.. J'ai une question à te poser.. » Commença le blond, commençant à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts puis fit un sourire nerveux avant de reprendre :

« Je t'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Comment ça ? » Répondit le brun en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas... En seconde tu étais mon meilleur ami, le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu et puis d'un coup, plus rien. »

Sasuke s'arrêta de manger puis le scruta longuement, prenant un air très grave. Le blond avait l'impression d'avoir posé une mauvaise question. Mais pour lui elle n'était pas mauvaise, mais légitime. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il voulait lui poser cette question et remarquant que leur relation s'arrangeait, il en avait vu une opportunité. Peut être que c'était trop tôt pour en parler...

« Tu sais quoi ? » Naruto se leva rapidement.

« On en reparlera plus tard hein ? »

\- Naruto. »

L'interpellé avait à ce moment là fermé la porte derrière lui. Il courut précipitamment jusqu'aux toilettes de l'étage. Il alla au lavabo puis se rinça le visage avant de se dévisager dans le miroir sale des toilettes.

« Putain ! » S'exclama-t-il, serrant les poings, frustré.

Le blond s'énervait parfois, mais vraiment. Il avait une nouvelle fois fui, appréhendant la réponse du brun. Il souffla, puis leva la tête vers le plafond. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était dans tous ses états pour une question. Il entendit la sonnerie de son portable résonné. Il le sortit de sa poche, c'était Sakura, il décrocha :

« Allô ?

\- Mais t'es passé où ? T'as disparu d'un coup après les cours.

\- Désolé j'avais une urgence avec Yahiko. » Mentit-il à son amie.

« Écoute je peux te rappeler plus tard ? Il faut que j'y aille.

\- D'accord tu me raconteras à tout à l'heure.

\- Ok. » Puis il raccrocha.

XXXX

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit. C'était un Naruto nonchalant qui rangeait ses affaires dans son sac. Il avait repensé toute l'après-midi à sa fuite honteuse, suscitant les questions de Sakura. Cette dernière avait quitté la salle avant lui, elle devait aller voir un professeur. Il fût l'un des derniers à quitter la salle de classe. Il repensa de nouveau à sa fuite, car oui il qualifiait cela de fuite. Il savait pourquoi il était dans tous ses états : Il avait peur, peur d'être blessé à nouveau et de perdre définitivement l'amitié de Sasuke. Il pensait déjà l'avoir perdu à vrai dire.

« Fait chier.. » Chuchota-t-il à lui-même.

Sasuke était quelqu'un de très difficile à cerner parfois, il ne comprenait pas ses choix ni son comportement. Il se prenait trop la tête, pensa-t-il. Il décida de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire une fois rentré chez lui : Dormir, appeler Neji et encore dormir. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était sorti de l'établissement, ni qu'il avait déjà entamé la moitié du chemin, tellement il cogitait. Il décida de se hâter pour rentrer. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut quelqu'un devant chez lui, il reconnut Neji. Il accourut vers lui. Ce dernier l'aperçut à son tour.

« Salut.

\- Salut, j'allais t'appeler tu tombes bien. » Répondit Naruto en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Naruto ouvrit la porte puis entra dans sa maison, suivit de Neji. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures avant de voir Temari descendre les escaliers en trombe, pressée. Elle avait mit un tailleur et une chemise, et essaya d'attacher ses cheveux.

« Ah salut les mecs ! J'ai un nouveau boulot, je ne vais pas rentrer ce soir. » Dit-elle à la hâte en mettant ses chaussures.

« Vous avez de la chance les amoureux vous avez la maison de libre toute la soirée.

\- Comment ça ? » Demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

« Nagato et Yahiko sont invités à un anniversaire, Gaara m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne dormait pas ici et Kankûro.. Bah c'est Kankûro quoi. Allez à demain. » Déclara Temari avant d'embrasser le front de son jeune frère et de tapoter l'épaule du brun.

Elle claqua la porte derrière lui. Naruto fit un sourire malicieux, voir vicieux, se frottant les mains. Il était très rare qu'il avait la maison à lui tout seul. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu la maison pour lui remontait à il y a plus de six mois. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans cette foutue maison. Toujours.

« Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? » Lui demanda Neji, un peu intrigué.

« Il n'y a personne chez moi ce soir.. » Dit Naruto en prenant Neji par les hanches, puis il s'approcha de son oreille.

« Toute la nuit.. » Souffla Naruto, avant d'y mordiller un peu le lobe, faisant soupirer Neji de plaisir.

« Et c'est un événement très très rare.. Tu veux rester toute la nuit ici ? Avec moi ?

\- Il ne faut pas me le demander deux fois. » Répondit Neji avant d'embrasser Naruto.

XXXX

Ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à regarder des films, se faisant quelques bisous au passage. Le film finit, Naruto éteignit la télévision. Neji s'étira sur le canapé. Le blond se tourna face à lui avant de le scruter longuement.

« Je ne t'ai pas remercié d'avoir prit soin de moi durant ma convalescence.

\- C'est normal, tu es mon petit ami. »

Naruto rougit instantanément. Pour le blond, être en couple « officiellement » avec quelqu'un c'était nouveau, même une première avec un homme. Par exemple avec Yamato, ils ne s'appelaient rarement, voir jamais. Ils ne se racontaient pas leurs journées, ou ne se regardaient pas de films en tête à tête, ils se voyaient uniquement pour leurs « petites affaires ». Mais avec Neji, sa relation n'était pas uniquement basée sur le sexe. Neji faisait toujours des efforts pour être avec le blond : Il l'aidait, le soutenait, était compréhensif, et était là pour lui. Naruto se disait qu'il avait de la chance d'être avec une personne comme Neji. Lui aussi devait faire des efforts.

« Je ne t'ai pas remercié comme il le fallait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.. » Répondit Naruto, lourds de sous-entendus.

Naruto retira lentement la chemise de son uniforme, avant de la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le brun face à lui sourit, avant de se pourlécher les lèvres. Le blond s'approcha lentement de lui, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Il l'embrassa timidement, puis Neji approfondit ce baiser. Naruto glissa ses doigts dans la longue chevelure brune du Hyûga, approfondissant ce baiser. La langue de Neji joua avec celle du blond. Il sentit la main de Neji caresser son dos, remontant jusqu'à sa chevelure. Naruto était déjà excité. Il était en manque après tout, mais c'était surtout Neji qui l'excitait. Il sentit une bosse contre son entrejambe. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Naruto gigota un peu, faisant des vas et vient contre l'érection naissante de Neji. Leurs respirations furent de plus en plus saccadés. Naruto se leva.

« Allonges-toi. »

Neji exécuta, puis Naruto se remit à nouveau à califourchon sur lui. Il lui lécha le cou, puis prit possession de ses lèvres à nouveau. Neji voulut prendre les devants en mettant ses mains sur les hanches de ce dernier. Naruto prit ses mains.

« Ne touches à rien, laisses moi faire. »

Naruto massa lentement l'érection de Neji. Il le sentit frémir à ses caresses, l'excitant encore plus. Puis il déboutonna le pantalon de Neji, et libéra le sexe de ce dernier. Naruto posa d'abord un baiser sur la glande, avant de la lécher lentement. Puis il la mit en bouche. Un soupir plus fort que les autres sortit de la bouche de Neji.

« Je suis rentré ! » Hurla une personne en claquant la porte.

Naruto sursauta, se redressant aussitôt. Neji remit correctement son caleçon et son pantalon rapidement. Naruto tourna sa tête, faisant face à son frère Kankûro. Ce dernier les regarda, ahuri, faisant tomber sa bière au sol. La bouteille se brisa au sol, l'alcool se répandit au sol. Naruto ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ce n'était pas prévu ça. Pour une fois qu'il avait la maison pour lui, et il avait fallu que son frère rentre tôt, pour une fois. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il était horriblement gêné. Il avait l'impression d'être sonné.

« Je vais prendre une douche, il a intérêt à être parti lorsque j'aurais fini. » L'avertit froidement son frère avant de monter à l'étage.

Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer violemment du premier étage, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Naruto soupira avant de se lever du canapé, puis alla chercher sa chemise jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son excitation était parti aussitôt.

« Je suis désolé.

\- C'est à moi de l'être. » Répondit tout simplement Naruto, complètement ailleurs.

Il revivait la scène qui venait de se passer mentalement. Dans le regard de son frère il n'avait pas vu de la colère, ou du dégoût mais de la déception. Naruto, sans s'en rendre compte, commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. C'était ça qu'il l'attendait s'il faisait son coming-out ? Neji le prit par la taille, puis posa sa tête contre le creux du cou de Naruto, l'embrassant. Le geste de Neji le rassura peu.

« Hey.. Ne t'en fais pas, tout s'arrangera. »

Neji se décolla de lui, embrassant sa tempe, puis partit à l'entrée remettre son manteau et ses chaussures. Ils sortirent de la maison, refermant doucement la porte derrière eux.

« Je suis encore désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien. » Neji s'approcha de Naruto pour l'embrasser, ce dernier se recula, apeuré.

« Je-je suis vraiment désolé, je ne peux pas-

\- Ce n'est rien. » Dit simplement Neji.

Même s'il lui disait que ce n'était rien, Naruto pouvait clairement deviner qu'il était déçu. Il réalisa la chance qu'il avait que quelqu'un comme Neji. Il était mature, intelligent, et s'assumait, il s'intéressait à lui. Ce n'était pas évident pour lui de se cacher, de faire attention aux gestes qu'il devait avoir en public. Il avait la patience de l'attendre, mais comprit à ce moment là que cette situation commençait à gêner le brun.

« Écoutes, reposes-toi, tu as l'air un peu secoué par tout ça.

\- Mais notre soirée-

\- Je t'enverrais un message. »

Le châtain lui sourit tendrement avant de pousser la grille et de s'en aller. Naruto la franchit également mais resta immobile, ne quittant pas des yeux Neji partir au loin. Il rentra chez lui une fois qu'il n'avait plus Neji en visuelle. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, puis soupira en se passant les mains au visage. Il prit de quoi nettoyer l'alcool qui s'était répandu sur le sol, avant de monter les escaliers, lasse. Il passa devant la chambre de Kankûro, il fixa longuement la porte. Il secoua la tête, et regagna sa chambre. Il voulait juste dormir et avoir la tête reposée.

XXXX

Naruto n'avait dormi qu'une heure, Neji ne lui avait pas envoyé de message depuis, et lui n'osait pas lui en envoyer un. Il se promenait dans la ville sans but. Il n'était même pas d'humeur à fumer une cigarette. Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son jogging. Il leva la tête, il allait bientôt faire nuit. Il avait été perturbé par l'attitude de Kankuro. Il savait que son frère n'était pas un fervent défenseur de la communauté gay, mais sa réaction avait été brutal pour le blond. Il passa devant la mairie, tête baissée, ne remarquant pas que quelqu'un le dévisageait au loin. Naruto sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Il sursauta brusquement avant de bondir les poings. Il vit que c'était Sasuke. Il baissa les bras.

« Décidément je te croise partout.

\- Hey. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'avais une envie pressante. » Mentit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Le blond trouva son excuse encore plus pathétique que sa fuite. Sasuke ne lui fit aucune remarque. Il valait mieux pour lui changer de sujet.

« Sinon qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

\- Mon cousin travaille ici je devais le voir d'urgence. Mais toi ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien.

\- Je... » Commença-t-il avant de se couper.

Il avait failli tout dire à Sasuke, déballer son sac, comme il l'aurait fait autrefois. Mais il ne pouvait, ce n'était pas comme avant. Même si ça y ressemblait.

« Non c'est rien, j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Naruto.. » Insista Sasuke, puis proposa, sachant qu'il allait regretter, que c'était surtout son portefeuille qui allait regretter :

« Allons manger des ramens, c'est ma tournée. »

Il ne fallait pas dire cela deux fois à Naruto pour qu'il retrouve le sourire, même si ce n'était qu'éphémère.

XXXX

Naruto soupira de satisfaction, terminant son deuxième bol. Sasuke, assit face au blond, haussa un sourcil face à l'attitude de son ami.

« C'est étrange. » Dit simplement Sasuke, lourds de sous-entendus.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

\- Le Naruto que je connaissais aurait mangé son quinzième bol à l'heure qu'il est. Cela fait presque une heure que l'on est là mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui n'allait pas.

\- C'est.. Compliqué.

\- Plus compliqué que notre relation ?

\- Crois-moi que si, malheureusement. »

Naruto sourit. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec lui, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être mal à l'aise. Puis Sasuke reprit la parole :

« Pour répondre à ta question. Je suis désolé pour tout cela, ce n'était pas mon intention de te blesser. Ce n'était pas toi le problème mais moi.

\- Toi ? » Répéta le blond, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Sasuke, et voulant en savoir plus.

« Je devais prendre du recul sur tout, voilà pourquoi je me suis éloigné.

\- Mais.. Pourquoi ? » Demanda Naruto, piqué par la curiosité. Il espérait que cette conversation ne tourne pas dans le tragique.

« Quand j'ai apprit qu'on n'était pas dans la même classe, j'ai prit mes distances, sachant que tu allais t'éloigner, te faire d'autres amis. Cela n'allait plus être la même dynamique et-

\- Mais c'est ridicule ! » S'exclama aussitôt Naruto, le coupant.

« Bon sang Sasuke j'aurais toujours continuer à être ton ami. Ce n'était qu'un détail.

\- Je sais, et je m'en suis rendu compte que bien trop tard malheureusement.

\- Pas si tard que ça. »

Sasuke fit un faible sourire, chose qu'il faisait rarement. Ce simple sourire, remonta un peu le moral du blond. Il sourit aussi automatiquement.

« Alors tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

Naruto eut un moment d'hésitation avant de tout admettre :

« Kankuro a découvert mon homosexualité aujourd'hui, en me surprenant avec.. Mon copain.

\- L'homme marié de l'hôtel ?

\- Non non pas lui, là c'est un autre ! » Objecta aussitôt Naruto, gêné. Fallait admettre, il s'était rapidement remit avec quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais les choses inattendues étaient les plus belles et intéressantes.

« C'est ton frère, il te reparlera tôt ou tard. Mais la vraie question c'est de quoi as-tu peur ? »

Naruto fronça un peu les sourcils, regardant son bol vide. C'était vrai, de quoi avait-il peur ? Lorsqu'il était dehors avec Neji, il était heureux. Mais il avait toujours cette ombre noire, cette peur. Cette peur d'aimer et d'être surprit par quelqu'un. Il n'osait pas être complètement à l'aise complètement avec Neji, il ne pouvait pas.

« Tu sais, juste essayer de savoir qui on est... C'est terrifiant. Au fond, l'avis des autres nous touchent, même si on ne le montre pas spécialement. Mais l'important, c'est d'être avec des personnes qui t'acceptent comme tu es, et qui t'aimes comme tu es. » Déclara Sasuke.

Le blond leva la tête, étonné. Il sentit Sasuke touché par ce qu'il disait. Sasuke avait le don de pouvoir lui remonter le moral, comme il pouvait le détruire. L'ébène ne quittait pas du regard le blond. Le regard profond du brun.. C'était comme s'il lisait en lui. C'était à la fois perturbant et rassurant.

« Sasuke.. Tu feras parti de ces personnes.. Qui m'accepteront tel que je suis ?

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi, je te le promets. »

Sasuke but à nouveau dans son verre. Le blond avait été touché par ce qu'il lui avait dit Sasuke. Il sentit ses joues se chauffer malgré lui. Il rougissait comme une collégienne. Naruto sentit son cœur battre anormalement vite. À ce moment précis, il savait qu'il avait retrouvé son ami, mais aussi des sentiments qu'il avait enfoui remonter à la surface. C'était sûrement l'émotion pensa-t-il. Il espérait que ça soit cela.

« Sasuke, moi aussi je serais toujours là pour toi. »

* * *

*Les joies d'avoir des frères et sœurs : Tu laisses un truc dans le frigo au début de la journée, tu reviens après et il n'y a plus rien.


	6. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5 !**

Note n°1 : J'ai également publié un nouveau chapitre de CJRVP.

Note n°2 : Je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ! Mais je vous promets rien.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que Kankuro ignorait totalement Naruto. Il l'ignorait tellement bien que lui aussi commençait à douter de sa propre présence. Il n'avait également plus eu de nouvelles de Neji depuis trois jours. Il lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages, l'avait appelé plusieurs fois mais aucune réponse. Il avait même jouer les stalkers en faisant le gai ces deux derniers jours devant la maison des Hyûga en espérant le voir, mais rien. Tout à l'heure il avait demandé à Hinata, faisant une frayeur à cette dernière, s'il l'avait vu, prétextant que Neji lui devait un verre dû à un pari, mais elle non plus ne savait pas où il était. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il était rentré il y a trois jours, c'est à dire le jour où Kankuro les avait surprit, puis qu'il était parti avec un gros sac. Hinata lui avait dit qu'il faisait souvent cela lorsqu'il voulait être seul, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Naruto se demanda depuis si cela signifiait que c'était la fin de son couple. Ou s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Il n'était même pas en colère mais inquiet. Est-ce-qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler parce qu'il ne s'assumait pas et qu'il avait perdu patience ?

C'était en fumant sa cigarette, assit contre le mur en dessous de sa fenêtre, uniquement vêtu d'un short, qu'il se posait toutes ces questions. Il avait mit de la musique à fond. C'était sa musique préférée, en temps normal il serait en train de danser comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais là il ne fit rien. Il fumait, c'est tout. Il fumait lorsqu'il avait besoin de décompresser. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Gaara.

« Files-moi une cigarette ! » Cria presque Gaara en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Naruto lui tendit son paquet de cigarette. Gaara s'assit face à lui, s'appuyant contre le lit du blond. Il mit une cigarette entre ses lèvres puis prit possession du briquet. Il l'alluma puis prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer de la fumée, presque soulagé. Il remarqua que son frère avait l'air contrarié. Naruto éteignit sa baffle.

« Matsuri ?

\- C'est tendu entre nous, et c'est fatiguant. Elle veut savoir mon passé, à quoi je pense. Elle devrait accepter le fait que je ne veux pas parler de moi, que je n'aime pas ça.

\- Tu sais, je la comprends. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui t'ouvres facilement, même avec moi tu as dû mal parfois. »

Gaara fronça les sourcils face à ce que lui avait dit son frère. Naruto sut qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit d'accord avec lui. Le blond écrasa sa cigarette dans ce cendrier avant de reprendre son explication avec sérieux.

« Tu sais, tu es quelqu'un qui au premier abord paraît assez mystérieux et froid envers les autres. Tu peux même paraître insensible. Moi je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, je te connais. Matsuri a envie de voir derrière ta carapace, elle veut réellement te connaître, mais tu ne la laisses pas entrer. »

Gaara soupira en expirant de la fumée. Il leva la tête vers le plafond, dévisageant celui-ci.

« Ces derniers temps ce que j'ai vraiment apprit c'est que le plus important c'est d'être entouré de personnes qui t'apprécient et qui t'aiment réellement. Et Matsuri t'aime réellement. Le reste, on s'en fout.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi sage et philosophe ? » Lui demanda Gaara, haussant un sourcil, étonné.

« Depuis que mon grand frère m'a surpris à moitié nu en plein action avec mon mec et que mon mec s'est volatilisé sans rien laisser derrière lui. » Dévoila Naruto, avant de soupirer.

« C'est pour ça que Kankuro ne t'adresse plus la parole.. Je pensais que tu lui avais prit l'une de ses vestes en cuir.

\- Je ne suis pas fou, je n'aurais jamais prit l'une de ses vestes.

\- C'est vrai que t'as une drôle de façon de faire ton coming-out à tes frères. J'ai perdu une part de mon innocence le jour où je t'ai surprit avec l'employé de mon père.. »

Naruto sourit, secouant la tête, sachant que Gaara exagérait les choses. Sa première relation sexuelle avec un homme était avec l'ami et employé du père de Gaara, Kabuto Yakushi. Leur relation avait duré presque trois mois, avant que Kabuto ne se fasse muter à Osaka. Ce jour là il pensait avoir la maison pour lui seul alors il l'avait alors invité à passer à la maison. Gaara les avait surprit en pleine action. Il avait l'impression de revivre cet accident sauf avec Kankuro, et c'était encore plus embarrassant.

« Le prochain à te surprendre au lit avec un mec ça sera Yahiko ou Nagato ? » S'interrogea Gaara, amusé.

« Imagine Nagato, il risque de s'évanouir.. » Pouffa-t-il légèrement.

« Content que mes problèmes t'amusent. »

Naruto lui lança un léger coup de pied sur le genou. Gaara reprit une autre cigarette, tandis que Naruto regarda son portable avant de le reposer au sol.

« Neji ne répond plus à mes messages. Je crois le seul truc positif qui m'est arrivé c'est Sasuke. On est redevenu ami, je mange même avec lui à midi maintenant.

\- J'ai manqué beaucoup de trucs apparemment..

\- T'étais au pays de l'amour, c'est dur d'en sortir. »

En guise de réponse, Naruto reçut un coup de pied venant de la part de son frère. À ce moment là, le portable de Naruto sonna. Il bondit sur le portable avant de décrocher.

« Allô ? » Dit-il à la hâte, espérant que ça soit Neji.

« Hey mec, c'est Kiba » Il soupira, mais masqua sa déception.

« Je suis avec Shikamaru !

\- Salut ! » S'écria ce dernier au loin.

« Ce soir Suigetsu fait la fête du siècle chez lui ! C'est un truc à ne pas manquer ! Il organise ça à la dernière minute comme ses parents se sont absentés. »

Les fêtes que Suigetsu organisait étaient mémorables et dingues. La dernière fête que Suigetsu avait organisé c'était il y avait deux mois : Il avait convié la moitié du lycée et d'autres personnes de l'extérieur. Elle avait eu lieu dans la maison -si on pouvait la qualifier de maison- tellement elle était immense. Il l'avait hérité de son vieil oncle décédé. Cette fête avait un peu dégénéré. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il se demandait qui avait réussi à mettre un bateau de lamanage sur le toit de la grande maison. Naruto savait que cette fête allait également être mémorable, et que tout son lycée allait en parler durant les trois prochaines semaines. Il devait y aller.

« Je viens !

\- Il y a intérêt ! Je ramènerais de quoi nous amuser si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Dit-il avant de faire un rire béat.

« Bon à plus. » Puis Kiba raccrocha.

« Tu comptes y aller ?

\- Je vais aller voir Matsuri ensuite j'ai un travail à faire sur Tokyo. »

Naruto ne demanda pas en quoi consistait ce travail. Il savait que parfois son frère faisait des choses pas très légales pour gagner de l'argent. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire arrêter pour complicité, alors il ne voulait rien savoir. Ce n'était pas comme si Gaara voulait en parler et s'étendait sur le sujet. Il reprit son portable puis appela Sakura pour la prévenir. Elle répondit à la première tonalité.

« Ah enfin tu dédaignes de me répondre ducon ! Je t'ai envoyé une dizaine de messages depuis ce matin. »

Gaara roula des yeux, reconnaissant la voix aiguë de Sakura, puis reprit une autre cigarette avant de l'allumer. Naruto mit le haut parleur.

« Ah salut Sakura. Désolé je n'avais pas remarqué.

\- Je suis trop de bonne humeur pour t'en vouloir de quoi que ce soit.

\- À cause de la fête de Suigetsu ?

\- Oui, c'est la fête de l'année ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes !

« Oui bien sûr je viens !

\- Génial, rejoins moi là bas directement vers vingt trois heures ! Je voulais également te demander quelque chose...

\- Je t'écoutes, tu peux tout me dire tu sais. » Dit-il en sentant de l'hésitation dans la voix de la rosée, voulant la mettre à l'aise.

« Oui je sais.. Mais j'aimerais que tu demandes à Sasuke de venir. Il a personnellement été invité par Suigetsu, mais il a refusé de venir.

\- Il n'aime pas spécialement les fêtes, et les gens en général-

\- S'il te plaît Naruto...

\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il viendra si je lui demande ?

\- Parce qu'il t'aime bien ! Tu es l'une des rares personnes à qui il dit bonjour au lycée.. Mais vous êtes redevenus amis non ? Bref je t'en supplie, je crois que tu es le seul qui puisse le convaincre.

\- Okay.. » Souffla-t-il.

« Je vais essayer mais je-

« Essayer c'est bien, mais réussir c'est mieux. Je t'embrasse, à ce soir. » Puis elle raccrocha.

« Ce que j'ai toujours admiré chez toi, c'est ta qualité de choix de tes amis. Tu verras elle sera plus contente de voir Uchiwa que de te voir.. » Déclara Gaara, sarcastique.

Naruto ignora la remarque de son frère avant de composer ce numéro qui n'avait pas changé depuis deux ans et qu'il connaissait par cœur. La personne répondit à la deuxième tonalité.

« Allô ?

\- Salut Sasuke, c'est Naruto. »

Il sourit malgré lui, gêné. Cela lui faisait toujours drôle de reparler à nouveau à Sasuke, il s'y habituait à peine.

« Je t'appelle pour te demander si tu comptais aller à la fête de Suigetsu ?

\- Non. »

Au moins sa réponse était simple et direct. Mais Naruto ne se démonta pas, il savait qu'il pouvait le convaincre de venir :

« Allez tu devrais venir.

\- Donnes moi une bonne raison pour que j'y aille.

\- Pour me faire plaisir ? » Suggéra-t-il. Gaara haussa un sourcil avant d'expirer de la fumée.

« Tu veux vraiment que je vienne ?

\- J'insiste fortement, s'il te plaît. Imagines que je te le demande à genoux.

\- D'accord. Tu veux que je vienne te récupérer en voiture à quelle heure ?

\- Les gens vont commencer à venir à partir de vingt trois heure, donc à vingt-trois heure. Tu verras tu vas t'amuser !

\- Tant que t'es là je suis sûr de ne pas m'ennuyer.

\- Je ne te lâcherai pas. À ce soir. » Puis le blond raccrocha, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Gaara secoua répétitivement la tête de droite à gauche, réprobateur, avant de se lever. Naruto le suivit du regard.

« Bah quoi ?

\- Tu flirts avec Uchiwa maintenant ?

\- Je ne flirt pas bon sang. » Rétorqua Naruto en roulant des yeux.

« C'est mon ami. C'est comme avant tu sais-

\- Avec ou sans les sentiments ? » Demanda Gaara en le coupant, lourds de sous-entendus, qui sortait des vêtements de son armoire.

« Que de l'amitié, j'ai Neji je te signale !

\- Cela ne veut rien dire. Si j'étais à ta place, et que Matsuri avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans donner de nouvelles, je pense que j'aurais été plus en colère que inquiet. »

Naruto baissa la tête, verrouillant son portable. Il ne savait pas quand Neji allait lui répondre, ou si il allait lui répondre un jour. Gaara lui balança un tee-shirt noir sur la tête.

« Je t'ai emprunté ce tee-shirt. Je te le rends lavé et repassé, fais-en de même la prochaine fois que tu m'empruntes des fringues. »

Naruto lui tira la langue avant d'enfiler ce tee-shirt. Ils entendirent quelqu'un toquer à la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

« Yahiko, pour une fois que tu toques ! » Lui fit remarquer Naruto.

« Les gars, j'ai un truc à vous demander.

\- Fais vite, tu as une minute. » L'avertit Gaara avant de mettre en suspend ce qu'il faisait, se tournant face à son frère, patientant.

« J'aurais besoin d'une capote.

\- D'une seule capote ? » Demanda Naruto en haussant un sourcil, avant de se lever.

« Pour quoi faire ? » Demanda à son tour Gaara, connaissant les penchants et les expériences, -comme appelait Yahiko- bizarres et dangereuses que faisait son frère.

« Disons que ce soir, le loup* va faire des ravages. » Déclara Yahiko suivit d'un clin d'œil, en faisant des mouvements du bassin.

Naruto ria tandis que Gaara roula des yeux. Il fouilla ensuite dans le tiroir de sa commode, puis y sortit une boîte de préservatif. Il y en sortit cinq qu'il tendit à son jeune frère. Ce dernier les prit, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« A-t'on besoin de te faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle ?

\- Tant que je mets personne en cloque, ni que je chope des maladies c'est bon.

\- C'est mon frère ça ! » S'exclama Naruto avant de toper sur la main de Yahiko, enjoué.

« Tu sors avec Ajisaï ?

\- Non ! » S'écria aussitôt Yahiko, écœuré.

« C'est comme ma sœur !

\- Crois-moi, à la fin tu en tomberas amoureux.

\- Tu dis cela par expérience Naruto ? » Demanda le roux, lourds de sous-entendus.

Naruto lança un coussin à Gaara, il en avait marre des sous-entendus de son frère, surtout qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et Sasuke.

« C'est une fille de ma classe, elle s'appelle Amaru. Disons qu'on passe du bon temps ensemble.» Répondit Yahiko, faisant un sourire pervers.

« Vous auriez un peu de beuh à me dépanner ?

\- N'abuses pas de mon temps ni de ma générosité Yahiko. » Rétorqua Gaara, presque menaçant.

Yahiko sortit de la chambre, les mains l'air, il tenait à vivre longtemps encore. Il ria légèrement.

« Ne m'attendez pas je rentre tard ce soir ! Peut-être même que je ne rentrerai pas. » Leur avertit-il puis partit en courant, descendant les escaliers. Naruto s'assit sur son lit, souriant.

« Pourquoi d'un coup je ressens autant de fierté envers Yahiko ?

\- L'enfant grandit.

\- Cela me rappelle ma première fois avec Shion. »

La première fois qu'il avait fait avec une fille, il avait treize ans, presque quatorze. C'était vrai, il n'était pas aussi performant qu'aujourd'hui, mais il avait assuré un max. Pour lui ça remontait à tellement loin. Le faire à treize ans paraissait un peu trop tôt pour certains, mais c'était une décision qu'il avait prit avec sérieux avec elle, jusqu'à aujourd'hui il était toujours en bon terme avec Shion, et avait beaucoup de respect pour elle. Il avait eu beaucoup de sentiments pour elle, mais n'en était pas tombé amoureux. En y repensant, il n'était jamais réellement tombé amoureux, excepté que d'une personne, Sasuke. Gaara prit également cinq préservatifs qu'il mit à l'intérieur de son portefeuille.

« Je vais passer chez Matsuri avant d'aller travailler.

\- Je ne vais pas te demander pourquoi faire. » Rétorqua le blond lourds de sous-entendus.

« Je ferais des choses que toi tu n'as pas fait depuis un certain moment.

\- Casses-toi ! »

Gaara prit une veste, amusé, avant de quitter la chambre en claquant la porte. Le blond se leva à son tour, il devait faire ses devoirs puis se préparer pour ce soir.

XXXX

Naruto était vêtu d'un jean noir un peu déchiré et d'un tee-shirt de la même couleur. Il dévisageait son portable. En attendant Sasuke, il avait appelé Neji une dizaine de fois. Au bout de la sixième fois où il avait appelé, il était tombé directement sur messagerie. Il comprit que Neji avait non seulement vu que le blond l'avait appelé, mais qu'en plus de cela il avait éteint son portable. Et là l'inquiétude du blond s'était transformé en colère. Il se foutait vraiment de lui pensa-t-il. La sonnerie de son portable le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Allô ?

\- Je suis devant chez toi, descends.

\- Ok j'arrive. »

Il se leva puis jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il vit une voiture noire garée devant la maison. Il prit sa veste en jean puis sortir de sa chambre. En voulant descendre les escaliers il croisa Kankuro, une couverture autour des épaules. Il avait l'air mal en point, s'en était inquiétant.

« Est-ce que... Ça va ? »

Il lui lança un regard noir, tellement méprisant que cela fit reculer Naruto. Son frère passa devant lui avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Le blond serra les poings, il accourut jusqu'à la chambre de Kankuro. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, la chambre était plongée dans le noir. Mais grâce à la lumière du couloir, il pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant une tonne de journaux et de magazines empilé près de la fenêtre, qu'il y avait des boîtes à chaussures de l'autre côté de la pièce. Naruto regarda, inquiet, son frère. Ce dernier était de dos à lui, allongé dans son lit sous sa couverture, ne bougeant pas.

« Kankuro ? »

Aucune réponse, aucune réaction. Naruto tenta une nouvelle fois.

« Kankurô.

\- Laisses moi dormir putain ! Dégage ! » Lui hurla-t-il avant de mettre la couverture sur la tête.

Le blond sursauta. Il avait été réellement surprit par le ton employé par son frère, jamais il ne lui avait parlé de la sorte, il l'avait déjà vu en colère, mais pas comme ça. Ce matin encore il avait la pêche, il était parti courir avec Gaara puis avait eu l'idée de créer un jeu vidéo révolutionnaire, avant d'aller en ville acheter toutes les peluches de pandas qu'il trouvait pour s'en inspirer, peluches qu'il remarqua en bas de son lit. Il ferma lentement la porte puis s'appuya contre celle-ci. Le fait qu'il soit gay le répugnait à ce point là ? Naruto souffla, calmant ses nerfs, il avait besoin d'une cigarette. Nagato sortit de sa chambre à ce moment là, se frottant les yeux.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

Nagato bailla en mettant une main devant sa bouche, silencieux. Naruto était gêné, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Mais à son visage, son jeune frère put aisément deviner qu'il était inquiet et choqué.

« Je dois sortir, et Kanku est fatigué. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, tu appelles en premier Temari, puis Gaara et moi. »

Nagato hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de lui sourire. Sourire que Naruto rendit. Il s'approcha de son frère avant de lui caresser les cheveux. Il accompagna son frère, puis il s'assit sur son lit, tandis que Nagato s'allongea. Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, endors-toi. »

Nagato ferma les yeux. Naruto continuait à lui caresser les cheveux. Depuis qu'il était petit, il savait que lorsqu'on lui caressait les cheveux roux de son frère, cela le détendait mais aussi l'endormait. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Nagato commença à s'assoupir. Il sourit en regardant le visage endormi de Nagato. Il ressemblait étrangement à sa mère, dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis presque trois mois. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Nagato, il était calme mais tellement sensible. Dans leur famille, ils faisaient particulièrement attention à lui, car ils connaissaient la nature anxieuse et sensible de Nagato. L'année dernière, pendant presque six mois, il faisait beaucoup de crises de panique et ils avaient dû se relayer pour dormir avec lui, ce dernier étant incapable de s'endormir seul.

« Prends ton temps pour grandir Nagato.. » Dit simplement Naruto avant de lui embrasser le front.

Il quitta discrètement la chambre, refermant la porte. Le blond descendit les escaliers rapidement, puis alla fermer la porte de derrière, les fenêtres, et éteindre les lumières allumées. Il regagna l'entrée, mettant ses chaussures, puis il sortit de chez lui en claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il marcha rapidement puis ouvrit la portière passagère de la voiture de Sasuke avant de la fermer. Il soupira.

« En retard, comme d'habitude.

\- Désolé, comme quoi il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. » Répondit Naruto, la tête ailleurs.

Sasuke le fixa longuement, puis démarra la voiture. En temps normal il en aurait fait des tonnes la remarque de Sasuke en disant qu'il se trompait, qu'il exagérait la chose, mais il ne voulait pas parler, pas pour le moment. Naruto prit son portable puis envoya un message à Temari, lui expliquant ce qui venait de se passer et l'avertissant qu'il allait rentrer tard. Sasuke démarra la voiture puis se mirent en route. Naruto envoya le message puis soupira en le rangeant dans sa poche.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Cela fait même pas quinze minutes qu'on est en voiture que t'as déjà soupiré quatre fois.

\- Désolé.. Juste que..

\- C'est compliqué c'est ça ?

\- Hn. » Lui répondit simplement Naruto, s'enfonçant davantage dans le fauteuil.

Le trajet fut silencieux. Il dévisagea le paysage depuis la vitre passagère puis tourna la tête pour dévisager le brun. Ce dernier avait mit une chemise noir, il pouvait voir un peu de ses muscles transparaître, un jean noir. Il était concentré sur la route. Il était beau, il l'était encore plus aujourd'hui qu'il y a deux ans. Il tourna la tête à nouveau, il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Il croisa les bras, dévisageant le paysage depuis la vitre passager, essayant de garder son calme et les battements de son cœur. Merde merde merde se répéta en boucle Naruto dans sa tête.

« On est arrivés. »

Le blond sursauta légèrement, puis tourna la tête pour dévisager ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il pouvait entendre la musique battre son plein d'ici.

« T'es prêt ? »

Naruto hocha la tête en haut en bas avant de sortir de la voiture. Sasuke en fit de même puis claqua la portière. Sasuke souffla. Ce dernier n'aimait pas les endroits bondés de monde. Il se souvint qu'une fois en seconde, ils étaient partis à un festival, Sasuke avait fait une crise de panique car il avait perdu Naruto dans la foule. Le blond le rejoignit avant de lui tapoter l'épaule, voulant le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet, juste que je regrette déjà d'avoir accepté.

\- On va bien s'amuser ! » S'exclama Naruto avant de tirer le brun par le bras, qui finit par le suivre.

Naruto devait s'amuser ce soir, il en avait besoin. Il voulait se vider la tête, ne penser à rien. Et il voulait s'amuser avec Sasuke, même s'il savait qu'il n'aimait pas les fêtes. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, plusieurs personnes remarquèrent leurs entrées, au grand dam de Sasuke qui soupira.

« Je suis là t'inquiète. » Lui dit Naruto.

Il savait que Sasuke avait fait un grand effort pour venir. Naruto se retourna avant de lui faire un sourire bienveillant. Sasuke hocha la tête.

« Salut Naruto, bonsoir Sasuke-kun. » Dit Sakura en gigotant légèrement, les joues pivoines. Naruto tourna la tête face à son amie.

« T'as bu ?

\- Non idiot ! » S'écria-t-elle aussitôt avant de reprendre son calme. « Sasuke tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

\- Non. Naruto je vais aller m'asseoir là bas.

\- Ok. » Répondit simplement le blond.

Naruto et Sakura suivirent le brun, qui s'était assit au fond du salon, l'endroit le plus isolée de la fête. Naruto était assit entre Sakura, qui dévorait des yeux Sasuke, et ce dernier, qui regardait avec lassitude les autres danser et boire.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée Sasuke-Kun ?

\- Non pas pour l'instant. » Répondit froidement le brun.

À chaque fois que Sakura tentait de discuter avec Sasuke, ce dernier lui répondit froidement. Naruto était un peu mal à l'aise, surtout qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête. Sakura s'approcha de son oreille puis chuchota :

« Tu peux pas nous laisser seuls s'il te plaît ?

\- C'est que je lui ai promis de rester avec lui.

\- Tu n'es pas son chaperon, vas danser ! »

Naruto soupira avant de se lever, contraint. Il ne voulait pas laisser le brun, mais lui aussi avait besoin de boire. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, suivant du regard le blond.

« Où vas-tu ?

\- J'ai soif, je reviens. »

Naruto s'éloigna de Sasuke et de Sakura. Il vit des gens vomir, danser et d'autres s'embrasser. La fête était plutôt réussie. C'était un gros bordel. Il réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, qui était blindé de monde, à la recherche d'une bière.

« Eh Naru ! » S'écria une personne derrière lui.

Il vit Suigetsu complètement ivre, son bras était enroulé autour des épaules de l'une des plus grandes admiratrices de Sasuke, il ne savait plus son nom.

« T'as réussi l'impensable, t'as ramené Sas'ke ! Applaudissons le pour ça ! »

Tout le monde crièrent et l'applaudirent. Ils auraient applaudi pour n'importe quoi, tout le monde était bourré et défoncé. Tout le monde sauf lui, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Quelqu'un mit son bras autour de ses épaules, c'était Kiba.

« Ce soir, on va à la chasse ! » S'exclama-t-il, lui renversant un peu de bière.

Naruto devina clairement qu'il était défoncé. Kiba expira de la fumée sur son visage. Naruto lui prit sa canette de bière lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il se défit de l'étreinte de son ami.

« Attends deux minutes. »

Il sortit de la maison à la hâte par la porte arrière de la cuisine puis décrocha :

« Allô ?

\- C'est moi.. »

Il reconnut aussitôt la voix de Neji. Il était soulagé de l'entendre, mais la colère s'empara aussitôt de lui.

« Mais bon sang où t'étais passé ? Ça fait des jours que j'essaie de te joindre !

\- Je suis retourné à Londres.

\- Comment ça t'es retourné à Londres ?! » Répéta Naruto en s'écriant.

Naruto avait l'impression que ses oreilles sifflaient. Il savait que Neji allait bientôt y retourner, mais pas dans l'immédiat. Ni derrière son dos, sans l'avertir. Pas de manière aussi vicieuse pensa le blond.

« Et tu t'es rappelé que là-bas, t'avais un copain au Japon qui s'inquiétait ?

\- N'exagères pas les choses, tu te comportes comme un gamin là.

\- Que je n'exagère pas les choses ?! Tu es retourné à Londres, sans me prévenir et en plus je-

\- Il fallait que je prenne de la distance ! » Le coupa Neji.

« Par rapport à nous c'est ça ? »

Il entendit Neji soupirer fortement et rester silencieux. Il ne le contredisait même pas. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il ria jaune, contenant sa colère.

« Tu sais quoi ? C'est bon j'ai comprit, laisse tomber. Je ne t'embêterai plus.

\- Naruto ce- »

Le blond raccrocha avant que le brun n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il éteignit son portable puis but la canette à moitié vide. Il la but coup sec, puis la lança le plus loin possible, furibond. Il lui en fallait plus, ce n'était pas suffisant pour le calmer. Il rentra à l'intérieur de la maison puis il hurla :

« Je veux être défoncé bon sang !

\- Mon pote est de retour ! » S'exclama Kiba, certaines personnes applaudirent de nouveau.

« Tiens j'en ai deux. »

Ils fumèrent dans un coin de la cuisine, rirent en faisant des blagues salasses et perverses. Puis une blonde et une brune vinrent vers eux, sourires aguicheurs aux coins des lèvres.

« Nous aussi, on peut se joindre à vous ?

\- Il y a de la place pour tout le monde bébé. » Répondit Kiba en enroulant son bras autour de l'une des filles et de s'éclipser avec la blonde.

Naruto secoua la tête, amusé. Kiba avait trouvé son plan cul de ce soir. L'autre fille se colla au torse du blond. Il se laissa faire.

« On le partage beau blond ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, soufflant de la fumée sur son visage. Ils fumèrent ensemble jusqu'à que la brune se rapprocha de lui pour tenter de l'embrasser. Il se recula d'elle. Il était peut-être en froid avec Neji, mais ce n'était pas terminé, ils n'avaient pas officiellement rompu. Il lui donna le joint et expira une dernière fois de la fumée avant de s'éloigner. Il prit une autre canette et la but. Il en but une troisième, et peut-être une cinquième, mais il n'était pas complètement bourré. La musique battait de plus en plus son plein. Il aperçut Shion danser sur la table au salon. Il la rejoignit.

« Tu m'accordes une danse ma belle ?

\- Si tu m'appelles ainsi, j'irais jusqu'au bout du monde avec toi Naru. »

Shion lui sourit puis descendit de la table. Ils dansèrent ensemble. Puis ils dansèrent collés-serrés. D'autres personnes dansèrent également autour d'eux. Puis il dansa avec Ino avant que cette dernière s'éloigne de lui en dansant avec un autre mec. Il dansa seul sans s'arrêter pendant presque une heure. Il commença à avoir la tête qui tournait. Il accourut puis vomit derrière la TV. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis une bonne heure déjà. Excédé, il se leva puis alla voir Naruto, l'attrapant par le bras.

« Ah Sas'ke, tu veux danser ?

\- T'es bourré ?

\- Pas du tout ! » Lui répondit Naruto avant de danser.

Sasuke soupira avant de prendre Naruto par les épaules et de l'emmener à l'étage, suivit par Sakura. Sasuke lui fit enlever son tee-shirt puis l'aida à vomir dans les toilettes.

« Assis-toi là et baisses la tête face à la baignoire. »

Naruto exécuta, silencieux, puis Sasuke lui mit de l'eau froide au visage et dans les cheveux, caressant lentement les cheveux du blond. Naruto appréciait ce contact. Il souffla, cela lui fit du bien.

« Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui.. Désolé.

\- Ah ça tu peux l'être ! » S'écria Sakura qui était resté silencieuse.

Naruto se redressa puis prit la première serviette en main. Il avait gâché le moment de Sakura et de Sasuke. D'une certaine façon, il avait un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à Sasuke et Sakura, ensemble et flirtant à la vue de tous. Lui, ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il baissa légèrement la tête.

« Tu nous as interrompu ! Tu ne peux pas te maîtriser deux minutes et arrêter d'attirer l'attention sur toi ? Tu n'es plus un enfant grandis !

\- Je-

\- Tais-toi. » Coupa sèchement Sasuke, ce qui avait déstabilisé Sakura qui essaya de se justifier. Et avait surprit Naruto, qui leva automatiquement la tête vers le brun.

« Mais il nous-

\- Il n'y a pas de nous, et il n'y en aura jamais. Alors oublies-moi une bonne fois pour toute. » Lui répondit froidement Sasuke avant de lui lancer un regard rempli de haine et de mépris.

« Tu me dégoûtes. » L'acheva Sasuke.

Le blond fut très étonné par la façon dont il avait répondu à la rosée. Naruto pouvait même voir l'âme de son amie quittée son corps. Sakura leur lança un regard furibond, les larmes aux yeux, avant de quitter la salle de bain. Elle avait été réellement blessé, et elle ne le montrait rarement cette phase vulnérable de sa personnalité.

« Tu as été dur avec elle, elle ne pensait pas à mal-

\- Non. Si c'était à redire je le referais. »

Naruto remit son tee-shirt puis ils sortirent de la salle de bain. Ils descendirent les escaliers. Il y avait moins de monde que tout à l'heure, mais la fête battait toujours son plein. C'était le moment de la soirée où les gens choppaient ce qu'ils pouvaient ou que tout le monde étaient bourrés et défoncés.

« Je te raccompagne chez toi, t'es encore saoule.

\- Merci. »

Ils sortirent de la maison, où ils virent plusieurs personnes partirent également. Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture, puis Naruto souffla. Sasuke claqua sa portière. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Naruto ne le casse.

« Tu penses.. Que j'agis comme un gamin ?

Sasuke coupa le contact, puis se tourna, faisant face à Naruto qui lui, voulait être enterré dans un trou. Il avait posé cette question sans vraiment y réfléchir, mais il savait que Sasuke serait honnête avec lui.

« C'est vrai que parfois tu agis de manière excessive. Mais tu n'agis pas à mal, c'est juste maladroit. »

Naruto se tourna à son tour face à Sasuke, l'écoutant.

« Tu es spontané, drôle, empathique, obstiné et optimiste. Et c'est ces qualités là que j'admire le plus chez toi.

\- Merci.

\- Ne prends pas la grosse tête, c'est la dernière fois que je te dis tout ça. Mais.. »

Sasuke marqua une pause avant de se tourner face au blond qui le fixait, touché.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent longuement. C'était comme si il n'y avait qu'eux. Sasuke s'approcha du blond puis l'embrassa, Naruto en fit de même. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, surprit, puis répondit au baiser, passant une main dans la chevelure brune. Il ressentait une émotion si forte en embrassant le brun. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Il avait à la foi le tournis, mais il était euphorique aussi, il sentit son ventre plus léger, comme des frissons. Il ne savait pas s'il ressentait ça à cause de l'alcool, mais il aimait cette sensation. Ils étaient dans leur monde, ne faisant plus attention à rien. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était que quelqu'un les avait surprit, leur lançant un regard haineux et malveillant.

XXXX

Naruto ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il leva sa main droite, tapotant, voulant tomber sur sa table de nuit, à la recherche de son portable. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de table de nuit à sa droite. Il fronça un peu les sourcils avant de se redresser. Seul la fenêtre qui reflétait la lune éclairait peu la pièce. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas chez lui, la chambre était assez spacieuse, même très grande. Il sursauta, sentant quelque chose de chaud contre sa jambe. Une jambe était contre la sienne.

« Merde.. » Chuchota Naruto, presque en grinçant des dents.

Il se demanda comment il avait atterrit ici et surtout, avec qui il avait couché. Il se tourna lentement vers sa gauche, presque en sueur, avant de voir une tête brune, qui dormait de dos à lui. Il ne voyait pas son visage. Il avait trompé Neji. Le pire, parce que oui il y avait pire, c'était qu'il ne savait même pas avec qui, enfin il ne se souvenait même pas si ce mec était un bon coup ou non. S'il l'avait trompait, autant le faire quelqu'un qui en valait un peu la peine. Il se frappa automatiquement le front, pourquoi était-il comme ça ? À se fourrer dans les problèmes tout seul ? Pourquoi gâchait-il toujours tout ? Il voulait s'étouffer avec le coussin.

Naruto se leva doucement, ce n'était pas le moment de se questionner sur sa vie ni de s'insulter soi-même, il devait partir d'ici en toute discrétion et très rapidement. Il aperçut ses vêtements au sol avec d'autres vêtements d'hommes. Ils lui étaient familiers, mais ne s'attarda pas là dessus. Il enfila son caleçon puis son jean, avant de retrouver ses chaussures balancés de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il chercha son tee-shirt en vain, tant pis il allait rentrer chez lui torse-nu, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois. Heureusement que ce n'était pas l'hiver. Il sortit son portable, il vit qu'il était six heure huit du matin, il remarqua également qu'il avait plusieurs appels manqués de Neji, de Temari et de Gaara. Il écouta les messages vocaux laissés par sa famille, qui lui demandaient de rentrer au plus vite, puis celui de Neji.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit pour Londres, de ne pas avoir donné de mes nouvelles. Mais si j'avais besoin de prendre de la distance ce n'était pas pour rompre avec toi mais.. C'est parce que je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi Naruto. »

Il l'entendit rire nerveusement.

« Ça craint de te l'avouer par téléphone mais.. Il fallait que je te le dise. Rappelles moi vite s'il te plaît. »

Naruto raccrocha, culpabilisant encore plus. Il entendit du mouvement venant du lit. L'homme sur le lit se tourna, la lumière qu'émanait la lune pleine éclairait le visage endormi. Il vit la personne avec qui il avait couché : Sasuke Uchiwa.

« Putain de merde ! » Grinça-t-il entre ses dents avant de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche.

Il l'avait fait, avec Sasuke. Merde il l'avait fait avec Sasuke ! C'était ça le pire. Il était hétéro, qu'est-ce-qui s'était passé ? Il voulait réellement se gifler à ce moment là. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, puis quitta la chambre. Il lui avait fallu dix minutes avant de trouver la sortie de derrière, ce n'était pas une maison où habitait l'Uchiwa, mais un château. Il escalada la grille, il ne pouvait pas passer par l'entrée, ça attirerait l'attention, puis atterrit sur les pieds avant de croiser les bras et de marcher jusqu'à chez lui.

XXXX

C'était aux aurores qu'il arriva chez lui. Il avait vomi en route, et se remettait toujours pas de sa gueule de bois. Les événement de la veille lui était revenu en tête. C'était Sasuke qui l'avait embrassé en premier, pas lui.

Sasuke l'embrassa tendrement, avant de lui embrasser le front. Il sentit les mains de Sasuke parcourir son torse. Cela donnait des frissons à Naruto. C'était comme si ses touchers lui brûlaient légèrement la peau, lui donnant plus de sensations et d'excitation. Sasuke entra doucement en lui, Naruto cria de plus bel. Sasuke le regardait longuement. Voir Sasuke rougit par l'excitation l'excitait encore plus, jamais il aurait pensé le voir ainsi.

« J'aime te voir ainsi, Naruto. »

Naruto secoua la tête. Sasuke avait été le meilleur coup qu'il avait eu de toute sa vie, hommes et femmes, tout confondu. Et ça le perturbait encore plus. Rien que de repenser aux mains de Sasuke qui parcourait son corps lui donnait la chair de poule. Il décida de ne pas rappeler Neji jusqu'à qu'il ait les idées claires. Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui puis alla dans la salle à manger pour prendre de quoi manger. Il fronça les sourcils, le petit déjeuner était fait, mais personne était là, il trouva cela étrange. Il monta les escaliers, puis aperçut toute sa famille devant la porte de la chambre de Kankuro. Il s'approcha, inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Chuchota Naruto dans l'oreille de Gaara.

« Kankuro lève toi, le petit-déjeuner est prêt.. »

La chambre était plongé dans le noir, seule la lumière du couloir éclairait la pièce. Temari était assise sur le lit. Kankuro était allongé, de dos à eux. Il ne pouvait que voir que les cheveux bruns dépassés des couvertures. Temari caressa lentement ses cheveux.

« Kankuro allez-

\- Laissez-moi seul ! Allez-vous en ! » Hurla ce dernier coupant Yahiko, d'une voix froide et cassante.

« Foutez moi la paix ! »

Nagato se cacha derrière Naruto, qui avait eu peur et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kankuro agissait ainsi. Yahiko le regarda, très surprit mais aussi horrifié. Gaara posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yahiko avant de l'attirer vers lui. Temari se leva et quitta la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle. La blonde et Gaara se regardèrent longuement, comme si à travers leurs regards, ils discutaient. Ils savaient quelque chose que eux ne savaient pas, Naruto le comprit.

« Tous dans le salon, maintenant. » Ordonna-t-elle, gravement.

Personne ne prit la parole et exécutèrent. Ils descendirent les escaliers dans un silence de mort puis Naruto s'assit sur le fauteuil, tandis que Nagato et Gaara s'assirent sur le canapé, et Yahiko au sol, s'appuyant contre le fauteuil. Temari les rejoignirent à son tour, restant debout face à eux devant la TV. Un silence de plomb régnait, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Yahiko se décida à couper le silence.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il a ? Kankuro.. »

Temari et Gaara se regardèrent longuement, puis cette dernière prit la parole, presque les larmes aux yeux. Le roux fit un hochement de tête.

« Je crois que.. Kankuro est malade. »

Nagato, Naruto et Yahiko la dévisagèrent, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Gaara scruta un point inexistant de la pièce, c'était comme s'il n'était pas là.

« Je pense que je vous dois la vérité au sujet du côté No Subaku. Avant que notre père se marie avec la mère de Naruto et de vous avoir, il était marié avec notre mère, Karura No Subaku.. »

Naruto savait tout ça, qu'elle était décédé il y a plusieurs années, peu de temps après la naissance de Yahiko, mais personne n'avait osé lui dire ce qui était arrivé à leur mère. C'était comme un grand secret. Sachant que c'était un sujet sensible et douloureux, Naruto n'avait jamais osé insisté.

« Elle était malade..

\- Elle avait un rhume ? » Tenta Yahiko, voulant sûrement maladroitement détendre l'atmosphère.

« Non pas comme ça.. »

Elle prit une pause, secouant la tête, puis balaya ses larmes, avant de continuer.

« Elle était bipolaire. Elle pouvait se réveiller, de très bonne humeur, avec une énergie incroyable. Comme elle pouvait se réveiller de très mauvaise humeur, ne pas bouger de son lit pendant plusieurs jours.. Et Kankuro présente tous les symptômes, et c'est inquiétant car.. C'est comme ça que ma mère a commencé à- »

Temari se coupa, secouant la tête et retenant ses larmes. Naruto la regarda, ahuri, avant de regarder Gaara qui lui, serrait les poings. C'était vrai que Kankuro avait des sauts d'humeurs. Il pouvait être extrêmement joyeux, puis bourré. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kankuro aussi déprimé. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé cela. S'il avait su, il ne serait jamais parti à la fête. Il se sentait terriblement coupable et égoïste.

« Mais ce n'est pas sûr ! Peut-être qu'il a juste un petit coup de mou. » S'écria Yahiko, ne voulant pas y croire.

« Je ne pense pas, mais on va essayer de-

\- On n'est plus des enfants, arrêtez de nous ménager. » Intervint une voix, qu'il reconnut comme celle de Nagato.

« J'en ai marre que vous nous mettiez à l'écart, en dirait qu'on ne fait même pas parti de cette famille ! »

Tout le monde le scruta, surprit. Nagato était un enfant calme, qui parlait très peu, voir pas du tout. C'était la première fois que tout le monde le voyait exprimer sa colère et sa tristesse. Puis il partit en courant dans sa chambre. Yahiko baissa la tête, partant à son tour dans sa chambre, traînant des pieds. Ils avaient sous-estimé ce gosse.

« Je vais aller les voir. »

Temari partit à son tour, laissant Gaara et Naruto seuls dans le salon.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent après le départ de leur grande sœur. Naruto n'avait pas quitté des yeux Gaara. Ce dernier scruta l'écran éteint de la TV.

« Gaara.. » Tenta Naruto, s'asseyant à côté de son frère, qui avait l'air perturbé.

Ce dernier posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Il savait que le sujet sur la mort de la mère de Gaara était tabou. Il espérait que Kankuro ne le soit pas, qu'il ait juste un coup de mou comme l'avait suggéré Yahiko.

« Mon père a quitté ma mère dès qu'il a apprit qu'elle était bipolaire. Il l'a fait interner et l'avait interdit de nous voir.

\- C'était pour ça que.. »

Naruto ne voulait pas dire à voix haute mais avait toujours remarqué lorsque Yahiko était venu au monde, ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Puis ils avaient apprit la mort de leur mère, mais personne ne voulait lui en parler. Naruto n'avait jamais osé demander. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette famille recomposée pour oser poser cette question. Et plus le temps passait, plus il osait moins. Peut-être par peur de se faire rejeter, mais aussi, il avait peur de rouvrir d'anciennes blessures profondes.

« Lorsqu'elle a apprit la naissance de Yahiko, s'en fût trop pour elle et elle s'est suicidé en s'ouvrant les veines.. » Avoua simplement le roux.

« Je n'ai pas eu la chance de réellement la connaître. Et- »

Naruto enroula ses bras automatiquement autour des épaules de Gaara. Il était choqué par ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il n'imaginait pas la douleur ce que Gaara ressentait. Lui n'avait jamais connu son père, et s'il l'apprenait qu'il était mort, cela ne changerait sans doute pas sa vie. Mais c'était encore pire de connaître le parent et de le perdre. Il sentait le roux trembler. Il avait déjà vu pleurer Gaara, qu'une seule fois. Il n'avait pas la larme facile mais aussi, faisait en sorte de ne pas briser sa carapace, il gardait tout à l'intérieur de lui. Naruto le sera davantage. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, aucun des frères n'osa bouger, chacun étant perdu dans ses propres pensées.

* * *

* Le loup = pénis

/!\ Dans cette fiction je n'encourage personne à consommer de la drogue !


	7. Chapter 6

**Sixième chapitre en temps et en heure ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ;)**

Note n°1 : Le prochain chapitre de _Comment j'ai rencontré votre père_ sera publié en même temps que le chapitre sept de _Carpe Diem_.

Note n°2 : Après la publication du chapitre CJRVP, je vais sans doute réécrire les chapitres de la fiction, sans grande modification.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Naruto fit son entrée dans le lycée. Gaara était parti plus tôt avec Matsuri, mais ils devaient se rejoindre dès la fin des cours pour aller voir Kankuro. Ils n'étaient pas allés en cours depuis deux jours. L'ambiance chez lui était assez tendue et triste. Temari leurs avait fortement interdit d'en parler aux parents, car s'ils étaient au courant ils aggraveraient les choses. Mais aussi, elle leur avait interdit d'appeler un médecin car elle n'était sûre de rien, peut-être juste que Kankuro traversait juste une mauvaise phase. Naruto ne comprenait pas les choix de sa sœur. Mais si elle leur avait ordonné ça, il devait obéir car Temari agissait toujours pour leurs biens.

Il soupira, entrant dans le bâtiment. Il aperçut Sakura au loin, celle-ci ne l'avait pas rappelé depuis la fête de Suigetsu. À vrai dire, ça n'avait pas été sa priorité ces derniers jours, il avait mit sa vie entre parenthèses depuis qu'ils avaient peut-être découvert la bipolarité de son frère mais aussi depuis qu'il avait fui la maison de Sasuke torse nu. Il ne l'avait pas appelé depuis, mais lui non plus ne l'avait pas appelé. Peut-être qu'il regrettait, ou qu'il était en colère, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Il avait soigneusement évité les appels de Neji. Tant qu'il ne savait pas où il en était, il ne ferait rien, et les éviterait. Même si ça allait être difficile au lycée.

Sakura fit demi-tour en l'apercevant, entrant directement dans le lycée. Elle était peut-être en colère par rapport à ce que lui avait dit Sasuke. Il accourut vers elle, entrant dans le lycée, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elle. Il décide de monter à son casier pour aller chercher ses livres. En chemin, il remarqua plusieurs élèves pouffaient, chuchotaient sur son passage. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention. Arrivé à l'étage, plusieurs élèves étaient rassemblés face à son casier. Il marcha rapidement, fronçant les sourcils, pour faire face à son casier, poussant certains élèves au passage. Son casier avait été tagué. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus, mais c'était l'inscription :

« Suceur de bites. »

Le blond se recula malgré lui de son casier. C'était quoi ça ? Il était horrifié. Il s'était absenté que deux jours, que deux petits jours.

« Eh voilà le suceur de bites ! » S'écria une personne, faisant rires les autres.

Les élèves rirent puis se reculèrent. Naruto tourna la tête, il vit Sasuke marcher en sa direction. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, il tremblait presque. Il pensait que le brun viendrait lui parler, ou même prendre sa défense, mais il ne le fit pas, loin de là. Sasuke lui lança un regard tellement méprisant, c'était comme si il le dégoûtait. Jamais auparavant Sasuke ne l'avait regardé de la sorte, avant de tourner les talons, suivit par son fan club. Son regard avait presque détruit le blond sur place, presque autant que le tag. L'une d'entre elles s'approcha de lui, accompagnée de ses copines.

« Ne t'approches plus de Sasuke. Ne lui refiles pas ta maladie s'il te plaît. » Déclara-t-elle, s'ensuit des rires de ses amies.

Elles s'éloignèrent de lui, suivant le brun. Maladie. Maladie. Maladie. Il répéta plusieurs fois ce mot dans sa tête. Il n'était pas malade, il était juste gay. Il ne l'avait pas choisi, c'était comme ça. Les rires et les chuchotements autour de lui s'amplifièrent. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au regard que Sasuke lui avait lancé plus tôt. Il n'arrivait même pas à articuler une phrase, il n'arrivait même pas à se défendre. Il était en état de choc.

« Cassez-vous ! » S'écria une personne, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

Il tourna la tête et tomba sur Shion. Il fût étonné qu'elle prenne sa défense. Cette dernière avait l'air particulièrement agacé.

« Vous êtes sourds et cons ? Du vent ! »

Les autres élèves repartirent à leurs occupations, continuant de chuchoter. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours sonna. Tous rentrèrent en classe exceptés lui et Shion. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes dans les couloirs vide de l'école. Naruto se retourna, faisant face au tag.

« Merci.

\- Ne fais pas attention à ça, ça doit être une fille jalouse que t'as sûrement remballé qui a écrit ça.

\- Non.. » Dit Naruto en contredisant Shion, avant de dévisager le tag, serrant les poings.

« Je suis réellement gay. »

Shion parut surprise pendant quelques secondes avant de lui tapoter l'épaule. Ce geste rassura le blond. Même s'il ne se parlait pas souvent, il savait malgré tout qu'il pouvait la faire confiance et qu'elle ne le jugerait pas, et inversement.

« On va nettoyer ça, puis aller voir la directrice-

\- Surtout pas ! » S'écria aussitôt Naruto.

\- Mais Naruto-

\- S'il te plaît. » Le coupa le blond.

Il ne voulait pas faire de cet incident un drame nationale, cela montrerait davantage qu'il avait été touché par le tag, et confirmait qu'il était gay. Il ne voulait même pas savoir qui avait fait ça, juste nettoyer ce tag. Puis tout retournerait dans l'ordre. Ça allait se calmer, il espérait que tout le monde oublieraient cet incident et qu'on lui foute la paix.

XXXX

La pause déjeuné arriva très vite. Le blond voulut parler à Sakura mais cette dernière quitta précipitamment la classe, l'évitant soigneusement. Il sortit à son tour de la classe, puis passa devant son casier pour voir si quelqu'un avait à nouveau taguer dessus. Il décida d'aller parler à Sasuke, il en avait besoin. Il y partait presque en courant, il en avait marre d'entendre des rires et des chuchotements. Mais il entendit une conversation plus fort que les autres.

« À ce qui paraît il a couché pendant plusieurs mois avec un homme marié.

\- Et qu'il couchait en même temps avec des filles et des mecs !

\- Tu crois qu'il a des MST ? »

Il continua de marcher, toujours perturbé. Les gens à qui il avait l'habitude de dire bonjour l'évitèrent comme si c'était la peste. Il ne leurs en voulait pas, ils ne voulaient juste pas être le sujet des rumeurs et des moqueries des autres. Bientôt tout allait revenir à la normal, c'était ce que Naruto se répétait sans cesse. Il aperçut ses amis parler au loin, près des escaliers : Shikamaru, Kiba et Ino. Il alla à leur rencontre. Kiba, voyant qu'il arrivait vers lui, partit aussitôt, descendant les escaliers en trompe. Il alla quand même vers eux.

« Je vois que vous êtes au courant.

\- Ouais, mais on aurait voulu l'apprendre autrement. » Dit Ino, en croquant dans sa pomme, avant de continuer.

« Par toi par exemple ! Nous on s'en fout que tu sois gay juste.. Sois honnête avec nous. J'ai horreur d'être la dernière au courant.

\- Désolé. Pour tout.

\- Sans rancune. Shika ?

\- Moi je ne lui en veux pas, j'étais au courant depuis longtemps.

\- Hein ?! » S'écrièrent en même temps les deux blonds, surprit.

« Naruto, n'oublies pas qu'on vit dans la même rue, et que je vois des choses malgré moi.. » Répondit Shikamaru lourds de sous-entendus, le scrutant longuement.

Naruto comprit qu'il l'avait déjà surprit avec Neji, en même temps c'était le seul mec qu'il avait ramené chez lui. Shikamaru ne lui avait jamais posé de questions, ni parlé aux autres de ce qu'il avait pu voir. Il avait respecté son secret, il s'était comporté en vrai ami. Il le remercie d'un hochement de tête. Shikamaru lui sourit.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ? Et puis comment ça, tu vois des choses ?

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. » Répondit le brun, ignorant la deuxième question de son amie d'enfance. Shikamaru bailla.

« Je vais aller pioncer au gymnase, ils ont installée des nouveaux tatamis.

\- Je viens avec toi, je dois terminer ma manucure. On se voit plus tard Naru'. »

Shiakamru et Ino descendirent tandis que lui, monta les escaliers. Il marcha, puis courut dans les couloirs déserts. Naruto entra dans la salle de réunion sans demander son reste, un peu agacé, à la recherche de Sasuke. Ce dernier lisait un livre, assit sur une chaise près de la fenêtre.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais ce n'était pas la peine de faire tout ça.

\- De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Sasuke, fermant d'un claquement sec son livre.

Il lança un regard meurtrier à Naruto, c'était comme si avec son regard il le mettait en garde de faire attention à ce qu'il allait dire. Mais le blond ne se démonta pas, serrant les poings.

« Raconter à tout le monde que j'ai couché avec un homme marié ! Que j'étais gay ! Tu es le seul au courant de ça !

\- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareil ?

\- À cause de ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit tu-

\- Tu parles de cette nuit comme si c'était une erreur, comme si c'était de ma faute. Mais tu dois aussi en assumer la responsabilité. » Rétorqua sèchement le brun, en colère.

Le blond sursauta légèrement face au ton qu'avait prit le brun. Naruto comprit qu'il avait blessé le brun. Sasuke serra les poings à son tour, ce n'était même plus un regard meurtrier qu'il lui lançait, c'était un regard rempli de haine. Puis Sasuke se calma avant de reprendre :

« Si tu me penses capable de faire ça, c'est qu'on n'a jamais vraiment été ami. »

Il rouvrit son livre, donnant plus d'attention à sa lecture qu'au blond. Naruko venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur en venant ici et l'accuser. Au fond de lui, il le savait, il voulait juste défouler ces nerfs sur quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas juste pour le brun.

« Maintenant pars, tu m'ennuies. »

Naruto scruta le brun, qui ne lui adressait plus un seul regard, avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il s'appuya contre celle-ci, reprenant son souffle et retenant ses larmes. Il se décida à rentrer chez lui, aujourd'hui était une journée trop merdique, il allait craquer s'il restait plus longtemps au lycée.

XXXX

Naruto rentra chez lui, épuisé et lasse. Durant le chemin, il avait repensé à la dispute qu'il avait eu avec le brun. Il avait eu tord d'accuser le brun de la sorte, surtout qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le genre du brun de faire ça. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait surprit avec Neji, ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Il regretta à ce moment là, l'attitude qu'il avait eu avec le brun. Le fait qu'il avait paniqué et fui, et cette dispute. Il entendit son portable sonné, c'était Gaara.

« Allô Gaara ?

\- Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai entendu parlé de ce qui s'était passé...

\- Ce-ce n'est rien. » Mentit Naruto, en enlevant ses chaussures.

« Je suis rentré plus tôt, je suis crevé, alors ne m'attends pas.

\- D'accord. » Gaara n'insista pas puis reprit :

« Je vais terminer tard, je vais aller chercher Nagato. Yahiko et Temari seront rentrés avant nous.

\- À plus. »

Puis il raccrocha. Il s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée, scrutant les escaliers. Puis monta à l'étage. Depuis hier, Kankuro n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre. Il toqua à la porte de sa chambre avant d'entrer.

« Kankuro.. » L'appela Naruto.

L'interpellé ne lui répondit pas, se tournant de dos à lui. Il s'approcha de lui, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux avant que Naruto ne brise le silence, disant la seule phrase qu'il avait en tête :

« Je suis là. »

Naruto posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. Il sentit trembler son frère à son contact. Naruto s'allongea à côté de lui, collant son dos contre celui de son frère. Il savait que Kankuro n'était pas quelqu'un de très tactile. Il sentit son frère s'appuyer davantage contre le dos de son petit frère, se repliant sur lui-même. Il pouvait le sentir trembler.

« J'ai mal à la tête.. » Lui avoua-t-il, la voix rocailleuse.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant tout le reste de l'après-midi. Naruto écouta son frère dormir en tremblant, impuissant. Gaara lui avait dit de faire attention car le comportement de son frère pouvait être imprévisible et instable. Il devait s'assurer qu'il ne faisait rien de dangereux. Tout ce qui pouvait faire, c'était d'être là pour lui.

XXXX

Temari ayant prit le relais pour Kankuro, il avait passé le reste de sa soirée allongé sur son lit. Il avait pensé à beaucoup de choses, à tout ce qui c'était passé dans sa vie ces deux derniers mois. Penser et réfléchir à des choses dont il n'en avait pas réellement la réponse lui donnait des maux des têtes. Il était le genre de personne qui prenait ses décisions sur le moment. Puis il subissait les conséquences de ses décisions après. Mais ça avait été constructif pour le blond cette fois-ci de se poser les bonnes questions, la tête reposée. Car c'était une décision importante, et que ça n'allait pas uniquement avoir des conséquences sur lui. Il devait agir de façon honnête et spontané, ça s'était lui. Le blond prit son portable posé sur la table de nuit et se décida à appeler Neji. Il avait filtré ses appels depuis cette nuit là, comme il l'appelait si bien. Mais ce n'était pas juste non plus pour Neji que Naruto agisse ainsi, il devait prendre et assumer ses responsabilités. Le brun décrocha à la deuxième tonalité.

« Allô Neji ?

\- Naruto, je sais que tu m'en veux mais-

\- Attends. » L'interrompit le blond. Neji se tut.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Neji. Tu me détesteras sûrement, peut-être même que tu raccrocheras avant mais s'il te plaît.. Écoutes-moi jusqu'au bout. Promets-moi de ne pas raccrocher.

\- Naruto, je ne raccrocherais pas. Je te le promets. »

Neji resta silencieux. Naruto pouvait uniquement entendre sa respiration. Naruto remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Ça allait être plus dur qu'il ne le pensait.

« La nuit où tu m'as appelé, où on s'était disputé, j'étais à une fête. »

Naruto prit une pause avant de reprendre, appréhendant.

« Je-j'avais beaucoup bu et fumé, et il s'est passé que.. Je t'ai trompé avec un autre homme. »

Il entendit un sanglot de l'autre bout du combiné, mais il n'en était pas certain. Il avait du respect pour Neji. Il fallait, il devait être honnête avec Neji, il lui devait ça.

« Je sais ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, irrespectueux et irresponsable. Je te demande pardon Neji, car tu ne mérites pas tout cela.. »

Une larme coula le long de la joue malgré Naruto, il n'aimait pas blesser les gens. Il l'essuya rapidement puis reprit la parole.

« J'ai prit conscience que.. Je ne pouvais pas te donner tout ce dont tu attendais de moi. Je n'ai pas la maturité qu'il faut, ni l'assurance que tu as, ni les mêmes sentiments que toi.. Pour te donner ce qu'il te faut, ce qui te conviendrait le mieux.

\- Ce que tu viens de me dire, le fait que tu assumes tes actes.. C'est un signe de maturité. Mais tu ne peux pas aimer et donner de l'amour à quelqu'un si tu ne t'acceptes pas toi-même Naruto. »

Le blond retenu un sanglot en entendant la phrase qu'avait dit Neji. Il s'était attaché à Neji, mais il n'en était pas amoureux. Il devait le laisser partir, ce n'était pas juste de le retenir ainsi. Une autre personne donnerait à Neji tout ce que lui n'avait pas pu et ne pouvait pas lui donner, ça il en était certain.

« Naruto, j'espère que tu arriveras à t'aimer, que tu essayeras de vivre pour toi et non pour les autres. Je te souhaite que le meilleur.

\- Merci Neji.. Pour avoir été compréhensif et de m'avoir tant apporté. Merci pour tout. »

Ce dernier raccrocha. Naruto reposa son portable sur le lit avant de prendre une grande inspiration, se rallongeant. Il n'avait pas dit toute la vérité à Neji. Cette nuit là, il avait surtout prit conscience qu'il était amoureux de Sasuke. Il l'était depuis toujours, que ça avait toujours été lui, seulement et uniquement lui. Et c'était la nuit qu'il avait passé ensemble qu'il lui avait fait de nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait fui pas parce qu'il avait eu honte, ou même par rapport à Neji. Mais il avait peur de souffrir. Peur de savoir la réaction du brun. C'était en pensant à l'homme qu'il aimait qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

Une musique bruyante, et qui lui était très familière, réveilla Naruto. Il grogna avant de soupirer et de se redresser, les yeux à moitié ouverts. Il remarqua Gaara face au miroir, se dandinant légèrement au rythme de la musique, boutonnant sa chemise. Naruto fut très étonné de le voir ainsi. Naruto devina que le roux était particulièrement de bonne humeur, ce dernier ne dansait que rarement, voir jamais. Gaara, remarquant que son frère s'était réveillé, éteignit la baffle avant de s'asseoir près de lui. Naruto posa sa tête contre le dos de son frère. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Naruto admit :

« J'ai compris, tu avais raison je suis amoureux de Sasuke.

\- Comme d'habitude. Et qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire ? »

Le blond s'étira, puis se leva du lit, allant vers la fenêtre. Il avait l'esprit très claire, il avait reprit des forces par rapport à hier. Ils entendirent quelqu'un sonner à la porte d'entrée. Le blond regarda longuement par la fenêtre, s'appuyant contre la fenêtre.

« Aller en cours, puis dormir. En espérant qu'au lycée ça se soit calmé. Heureusement que demain on est en week-end.

\- Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ? » Lui demanda Gaara, se levant à son tour du lit, puis chercha quelque chose dans ses tiroirs.

« T'aurais pas vu mon paquet de cigarette ?

\- Sûrement Yahiko qui l'a prit. » Puis il se tourna face au roux qui cherchait dans ses poches.

« Mais vas-y avant moi, il y a Matsuri qui arrive devant. Vous vous êtes finalement réconciliés ?

\- Hier on a parlé à cœur ouvert. »

Gaara entendit son portable sonné, qu'il ignora. Il fouilla dans son sac, sortant une petite boîte noire en velours. Naruto suivit des yeux ce que faisait le roux des yeux, ses yeux s'agrandirent davantage à chaque mouvement du roux.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir comprit des choses.. » Révéla Gaara en ouvrant la petite boîte.

Naruto accourut vers lui, ahuri, regardant la bague de plus près, puis regarda son frère, toujours abasourdi, la bouche Naruto tombait presque jusqu'au sol. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était une bague simple, avec un petit diamant. Gaara avait toujours été contre le mariage. Il disait que c'était un concept ridicule, et destructeur pour le couple car cela mettait trop de pression. Il disait que ce n'était pas l'alliance qui solidifiait et rendait heureux un couple.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Mais je sais qui elle est, je sais ce qu'elle attend dans la vie. Elle croit au mariage, elle croit à l'amour éternel. Elle croit à ses comtes « et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». C'est une optimiste, moi je suis loin d'en être un. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain, et je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr d'une chose de toute ma vie : Je veux qu'elle soit la première chose que je vois à mon réveil, et la dernière chose que je vois avant de m'endormir. Je l'aime. Et si je peux la rendre heureuse en faisant cela, je le ferai car c'est la personne qui me rend le plus heureux dans ce monde, et je serais prêt à tout pour elle. »

Naruto le prit dans ses bras, heureux pour son frère. Gaara, pas très tactile, lui rendit son câlin. Puis le blond se recula. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi son frère enchaînait les petits boulots et s'absentait souvent. Il devait vraiment l'aimer s'il mettait de côté ses convictions. C'était beau la manière dont il parlait d'elle, de ses sentiments. Gaara n'était pas quelqu'un d'ouvert, mais Matsuri l'avait changé, en bien, et le blond la respectait et la remerciait pour cela. Pour rendre son frère heureux. Leur histoire devait bien se terminer, ils méritaient une fin heureuse.

« Quand vas-tu faire ta demande ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être après les résultats de nos diplômes.

\- Félicitation bro' !

\- Ne me félicites pas encore, elle n'a pas dit oui. »

\- C'est sûr qu'elle dira oui ! Cela fait deux ans qu'elle te supporte ! »

Gaara lui sourit puis prit sa veste puis son sac avant de quitter la chambre. Naruto prit son uniforme plié sur la commode puis se prépara rapidement dans la salle de bain. Une fois prêt, il sortit de celle-ci avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de Kankuro. Est-ce-qu'il allait bien ? Il se demanda s'il devait entrer dans la chambre ou non.

« Il dort pour l'instant, j'ai prit un jour de congé aujourd'hui pour m'occuper de lui. » Déclara Temari, montant les escaliers.

« Viens en bas j'ai quelque chose à te dire. » Dit simplement la blonde avant de descendre les escaliers.

Naruto regarda une dernière fois la porte fermée de son frère avant de descendre et de rejoindre sa grande sœur à la cuisine. Il s'assit à la table, mangeant les cookies qu'il restait. Tandis que Temari était appuyé contre le mur, buvant sa tasse de thé.

« Nagato et Yahiko sont déjà partis ?

\- Je viens d'accompagner Nagato en voiture.

\- Je vois. »

Il termina le dernier cookie, puis se décida à se servir un verre de jus d'orange avant de briser à nouveau le silence.

« Est-ce-que tu vas prévenir ton père au sujet de Kankuro ? Ils vont-

\- Le plus tard sera le mieux. » Rétorqua froidement Temari, puis elle reprit, plus calme.

« Je suis désolée.. Juste que je ne veux pas répéter les mêmes erreurs qu'avec ma mère. Elle.. Personne ne lui a pas donné le choix, mon père l'a directement fait interner en interdisant les visites. Je veux laisser à Kankuro le choix de se guérir, de savoir ce qui est bon pour lui. Il s'est calmé depuis hier, je lui parlerai.

\- Et s'il le prend mal ?

\- Je n'ai pas de problème ! » Les interrompit une voix.

Les deux blonds sursautèrent en même temps, avant de tourner la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Kankuro, vêtu d'une chemise et d'un jean noir, entra dans la cuisine, agacé. Il partit se servir une tasse de café, puis s'assit à côté de Naruto, qui lui, était resté silencieux.

« Je n'ai pas de problème.. » Répéta de nouveau Kankuro, serrant le poing.

« Tu commences à avoir les mêmes symptômes que maman avait-

\- J'ai eu un coup de mou, mais je vais bien Temari ! » Surenchérit Kankuro, de plus en plus agacé.

« Et où vas-tu habiller comme ça ?

\- Je vais à l'école, comme Naruto qui devrait y aller maintenant s'il ne veut pas arriver en retard. »

Naruto jeta un œil à l'horloge et vit qu'il était l'heure pour lui d'y aller. Il but d'une traite son jus d'orange puis se leva précipitamment avant de quitter la maison.

XXXX

Il arriva quelques minutes en avance à son lycée. Chaque matin, Sakura l'attendait devant le lycée, et c'était la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait qu'elle ne le fit pas. Il soupira, puis entra dans son lycée. En traversant les couloirs, ils entendirent plusieurs personnes chuchotaient à son passage. Il se sentait épié et jugé. Il décida de passer à son casier, puis l'ouvrit son casier. Il n'y avait aucun tag. Mais en ouvrant son casier, une centaine de lettres tombèrent à ses pieds. Il n'avait pas ouvert son casier hier, les lettres ont dû sûrement s'accumuler ces trois derniers jours. Ils les prirent des mains puis en lit trois rapidement. Les phrases qui l'avaient le plus marqués dans ces lettres s'étaient :

« Dégage sale pédé on ne veut pas de toi ici. » « On ne veut pas de ta maladie. » « Tu suces pour combien petite pute ? » « Suicide toi, pour le bien de l'humanité. »

Il claqua la porte de son casier, prenant les lettres avec lui. Puis les jeta dans la première poubelle qu'il vit, sous les chuchotements de certains.

« Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo peut-être ? » Leur cria Naruto.

Les élèves sursautèrent, silencieux. Il souffla, il ne devait pas craquer, pas devant eux. Il continua à marcher dans les couloirs, levant la tête, puis entra en classe. Lorsqu'il fit son entrée en classe, un silence gênant tomba. Tous le dévisagèrent, certains curieux, d'autres inquiet, et d'autres avec haine. Et ce fût le cas pour Sakura, qui tourna la tête dès qu'elle avait aperçut. Il décida d'aller la voir tout de même. Depuis qu'elle ne lui parlait plus, il avait remarqué que cette dernière s'était coupé les cheveux.

« Salut.. Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? » Demanda Naruto, voulant briser la glace entre eux.

Il savait que Sakura pouvait parler coiffure durant des heures, et ça avec n'importe qui. Il avait juste besoin qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle le regarde. Juste de ça. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier, puis s'exprima avec mépris :

« Éloignes toi de moi et ne me parles plus jamais tarlouze. »

Le ton que employait Sakura était très froid et mauvais. Il aurait dû la défendre lorsque Sasuke lui avait parlé aussi durement, mais il n'avait pas toute sa tête ce soir là. Ce n'était pas juste. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours sonna. Il décida de retourner à sa place, choqué face à l'attitude de la rosée.

XXXX

La sonnerie annonçant la récréation des cours sonna. Il voulut aller parler à nouveau à Sakura mais cette dernière l'évitait soigneusement, quittant à la hâte la classe. Il soupira, puis sortit en traînant des pieds de la salle. En traversant les couloirs, ils entendirent plusieurs personnes chuchotaient à son passage, encore. Il ouvrit son casier, pour vérifier s'il y avait d'autres lettres de haine et de menaces, lorsqu'un œuf atterrit sur le casier voisin. Il se retourna aussitôt, sachant que cet œuf lui était destiné, et que le lanceur était un piètre viseur.

« Qui a fait ça ? » S'écria-t-il, excédé.

Personne ne lui répondit, tous le regardèrent. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une foire, et que c'était lui la bête étrange et bizarre que tout le monde scrutait avec curiosité et mépris. Il claqua la porte de son casier puis marcha vite. Il alla se réfugier dans les toilettes. Il souffla, regardant son reflet.

« Putain ! » S'écria-t-il avant de donner un coup de poing au mur, ce qu'il fut une mauvaise idée.

Il souffla, il allait péter les plombs si cela continuait. Mais son moment de paix ne dura que brièvement, quatre élèves de terminale qu'il avait croisé dans le couloirs un peu plus tôt entrèrent dans les toilettes. Il décida de les ignorer mais l'un d'entre eux prit la parole :

« Bah alors, on attends de nouveaux clients ?

\- Non, lui il ne suce pas les queues des lycéens mais ceux des mecs mariés. » Répondit un autre, provoquant les rires des autres.

La phrase qu'avait dit l'un d'entre eux avait fait tilt dans son esprit. Est-ce-qu'ils savaient pour Yamato ? Ou est-ce-qu'il avait dit ça au hasard dans le but de le blesser ? Quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce, mais ne fit pas attention à qui c'était.

« Il suce gratis pour des tapettes comme lui qui se font passés pour des gens comme nous. » Termina l'autre, presque en crachant.

Naruto serra les poings, sur le point de répondre, mais quelqu'un le devança.

« Des gens comme vous hein.. » Répondit quelqu'un à sa place.

Naruto se retourna, surprit, levant la tête face à la personne qui avait parlé. C'était Kiba.

« Bande de frustrés, aucune fille ne veut vous toucher, pas même avec un bâton. Continuez à vous branler dans vos chambres et laissez mon pote tranquille.

\- Choppons ce fils de pute ! »

Kiba donna un coup de poing à l'un d'entre eux. Ce dernier se retrouva à terre, le nez en sang. Un autre bondit sur Kiba, ce dernier lui donna un coup de pied au ventre. Le garçon se cambra, se tenant le ventre. Il avait du mal à se relever.

« EH ! » Attrapa Naruto l'un des garçons par l'épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner.

Naruto lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre avant de le pousser contre le mur. Le dernier s'enfuit des toilettes, abandonnant ses amis. Le blond alla vers son ami.

« Pour une « tapette », il se défend pas mal hein ? »

Ils quittèrent les toilettes. Une fois sorti, le brun soupira, secouant un peu sa main, puis ria, suivit par le blond. Naruto riait de soulagement.

« Eh ben, ça faisait vraiment longtemps ces petits combats.

\- Trop longtemps même. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement avant de rire. Il se souvint de l'époque où lui et Kiba participaient à des combats clandestins avec son grand frère Kankuro. Ils s'étaient un maximum d'argent avant que Kiba n'aille à l'hôpital pour ses blessures aggravées. Ils montèrent à l'étage, en direction de l'infirmerie. C'était silencieux qu'ils entrèrent à l'infirmerie, où il n'y avait personne, comme à son habitude. Kiba chercha de la pommade pour soulager son poing, tandis que Naruto s'assit sur l'un des lits, regardant son ami faire. Ce dernier lui lança la pommade, qu'il attrapa en plein vol. Naruto prit la parole :

« Je suis gay. Ok ? Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, personne ne devait l'apprendre ainsi, même ma mère n'est pas au courant. Je n'étais pas prêt à faire mon coming-out ! Alors je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si-

\- Tu parles trop, t'es pire que Ino là ! » S'écria à son tour Kiba, le coupant, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit d'en face. Puis il soupira avant de reprendre :

« Je comprends, Ok ? Juste.. Que je suis en deuil. J'ai perdu mon partenaire de chasse à la femelle. »

Depuis la primaire, lui et Kiba faisaient les 400 coups ensembles : Ils avaient apprit à faire du vélo ensemble, ils avaient découverts leurs premiers pornos ensemble, avaient épié les filles dans les vestiaires du collège ensemble, étaient allés à leurs premières soirées ensemble, avaient vécu leurs premières beuveries ensemble, leurs premières gueules de bois ensemble, leurs premiers joint ensemble. Ils en étaient même arrivés à s'échanger leurs copines de temps à autre au collège tellement ils étaient proches. Depuis qu'ils étaient au lycée, ils n'avaient jamais été dans la même classe, mais faisaient en sorte de se voir le plus souvent possible. Kiba était le seul assez déjanté et insolent pour suivre toutes les aventures et idées pas net du blond. Et inversement. Ils étaient pareils à ce niveau là. Naruto lui lança un coussin en plein visage.

« Arrêtes, je suis en deuil. » Sourit à son tour Kiba.

« On dirait que t'as rompu avec ta copine. Et puis tu n'as rien perdu, au contraire : T'auras plus de femelles au choix, et tu m'aideras à choper des mâles.

\- Ça me paraît être un bon compromis, même si les filles m'ont toujours préféré à toi.

\- Continue d'y croire. »

Kiba ria puis le dévisagea longuement avec un air grave que Naruto avait rarement vu, avant de lui poser sa question.

« Tu l'as déjà fait avec un homme ?

\- Oui, à vrai dire cela fait presque deux ans que je ne l'ai pas fait avec une fille.

\- Donc ça veut dire que...

\- Oui. » Répondit Naruto, admettant lui avoir menti sur ses rapports sexuelles, puis il reprit.

« Ce n'est pas aussi différent qu'avec une femme.

\- Si c'est différent ! Les seins, les gros seins ! » Dit Kiba en s'imaginant tenir une poitrine généreuse.

« Pas vraiment. Je dirais que mes meilleurs rapports s'étaient avec des hommes !

\- Pas possible ! »

Ils rirent ensemble puis le portable de Kiba sonna, interrompant leur conversation. Il décrocha :

« Allô ? »

Naruto ne pouvait pas savoir qui était à l'autre bout du téléphone. Kiba raccrocha aussitôt avant de faire un grand sourire.

« Bah quand on parle de rapport, le devoir m'appelle, j'ai une demoiselle en détresse qui a besoin de s'amuser avec Mini-Kiba* ! Je t'appelle ce soir. »

Kiba quitta précipitamment l'infirmerie, presque en courant. Naruto secoua la tête, amusé.

« Décidément il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. »

Naruto décida de rester là encore un peu. C'était calme et personne ne le jugeait pour quoi que ce soit. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas jugé, ou même rejeté. Ça l'avait rassuré, il en avait même prit davantage de forces. Alors si eux arrivaient à l'accepter, pourquoi pas lui ? Il repensa à la phrase de Neji : Il ne serait jamais heureux s'il ne s'acceptait pas. Il se leva à la hâte du lit.

« Putain je suis Naruto Uzumaki, je ne laisserai personne m'emmerder et me mettre à terre, je crains personne putain ! »

Il décida de sortir et d'aller manger à la cafétéria. Il n'allait plus laisser personne lui marcher dessus, c'était fini pour lui de se cacher, de rester silencieux. Il se leva puis sortit à son tour de l'infirmerie.

XXXX

Il entra à la cafétéria, seul, les mains dans les poches. Les élèves le dévisageaient. Il prit rapidement son plateau. Il aperçut Shikamaru, Gaara, Ino, Chôji et Masturi assit autour d'une table. Ino lui fit signe de manger avec eux. Il leurs sourit faiblement avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table du fond, près de la sortie de secours. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis se fassent harceler à leurs tours. Il commença à manger son déjeuner lorsque quelqu'un lui lança une boulette de papier sur son plateau. Il ouvrit le papier il avait écrit.

« Passif ou actif enculé ? »

Le blond déchira le papier. Il entendit des rires non loin. Il se leva pour débarrasser son plateau. Il était trop énervé pour manger quoi que ce soit. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsqu'un élève le bouscula.

« Bah alors le pédé, trop concentré à regarder ma braguette ? » S'écria Zaku Abumi, accompagné de Dosu Kinuta et de Kin Tsuchi.

Il entendit d'autres personnes rire. Ils les connaissaient, ils avaient été dans la même classe que le blond l'année dernière. Il avait même réussi à coucher avec Kin. Cette dernière lui lança un regard méprisant, sûrement parce qu'il l'avait pas rappelé le lendemain. La colère s'empara de lui, il mit un coup de poing à Zaku, l'assommant, choquant tout le monde. Il en avait assez.

« Ouais je suis gay et alors ? Et je t'emmerde toi, et tous ceux qui pensent comme toi ! » Lui hurla Naruto à pleins poumons. Puis il se calma.

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Et de personne ici ! Alors celui qui a un problème avec moi et ce que je suis qu'il vienne tout de suite que je lui mette une raclée ! »

Remarquant qu'il avait pété un plomb, il se recula de Zaku et de sa bande, s'attendant à ce qu'ils l'attaquent, les poings serrés. Il entendit quelqu'un applaudir, s'essuient d'autres personnes, avant que toute la cafétéria ne suive le mouvement. Naruto fut très surprit. Il aperçut Shion applaudir, lui faisant un hochement de tête et lui souriant. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait son coming-out à la cafétéria, et c'est-à-dire devant tout le lycée. Dosu aida Zaku à se lever, ils quittèrent la cafétéria, suivit de quelques personnes, dont Sakura, qui lui lança un regard mauvais. Il comprit que c'était elle, depuis le début. Il décida de quitter à son tour la cafétéria, il avait besoin d'être seul.

XXXX

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit. Naruto rangea ses affaires. Personne n'osa le provoquer ni même lui parler depuis qu'il avait hurlé son homosexualité à la cafétéria, et cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Il monta les escaliers en direction de la salle de réunion, là où Sasuke avait l'habitude d'aller. Il parcourut les couloirs puis toqua avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il ne vit uniquement Karin Oto, la vice-président du conseil des élèves. C'était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir. Cette dernière le dévisagea :

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Karin. Tu es de toute beauté aujourd'hui, comme à ton habitude.

\- Arrêtes la flatterie et viens en aux faits. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? »

Karin remit correctement ses lunettes en place, avant de le scruter. Il savait que Sasuke n'était pas parti du lycée, la voiture qui avait l'habitude de le raccompagner n'était pas là. Et s'il y avait une personne qui pouvait savoir où était Sasuke, c'était Karin. Elle était comme l'ombre de Sasuke, et elle savait tout ce qui se passait dans le lycée. Il soupira intérieurement.

« Est-ce-que.. Je pourrais parler à Sasuke s'il te plaît ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer.. Désolé. »

Le blond se gratta l'arrière de la tête, avant de lui faire un sourire charmeur.

« Sasuke n'est pas gay, si c'est pour cela que tu viens le voir ! »

Si elle savait, pensa Naruto, amusé. Mais il devait flatter mais aussi évoquer la chose qui horripilait le plus Karin s'il voulait parler avec l'Uchiwa, et il savait comment il allait s'y prendre.

« Non, non, pas du tout ! Je sais que Sasuke est à toi, tout le monde le sait. Mais comme il est le président des élèves, et comme je ne m'entends plus avec la déléguée de ma classe-

\- Sakura Haruno ? » Demanda Karin en le coupant.

« Oui.

\- Cette sale garce.. »

Elle souffla avant de se calmer. Le blond savait qu'en évoquant le nom de son ancienne amie le sang de la rousse n'allait faire qu'un tour. Sakura et Karin étaient les pires ennemies, il n'en savait pas la raison mais elles ne pouvaient ni se voir en vrai, ni en photo, ni même en portrait. C'était comme l'huile et l'eau, cela ne se mélangeaient pas et n'iraient jamais ensemble.

« Je te conduirais là où il est mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que tu me racontes ta vie sexuelle.

\- Que quoi ? » S'écria Naruto, abasourdi, espérant avoir mal entendu.

« Je veux devenir Mangaka dans le yaoï. Et j'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs à ton sujet.

\- Je- C'est un peu fou ce que tu me demandes. Et il ne faut pas croire les rumeurs tu sais !

\- Je t'ai vu une fois avec un mec canon aux longs cheveux châtains devant le lycée, il y avait une alchimie et une attirance indéniable entre vous deux ! »* Lui avoua-t-elle en remettant ses lunettes correctement, les joues un peu rouge.

Elle devait sûrement parler de Neji. Karin fouilla dans son sac, puis y sortit une pochette. Naruto s'approcha d'elle. Elle l'ouvrit et vit plusieurs feuilles. Karin lui donna ses feuilles. Naruto les lit, c'était un début de mangas. Le personnage principal ressemblait étrangement à Sasuke, pas sûr que cela lui plairait s'il tombait dessus.

« Alors ça marche ? »

Naruto fit un récapitulatif dans sa tête, puis pesa le pour et le contre. Mais parler à Sasuke, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait était beaucoup plus important que tout le reste.

« Ça marche. »

Il vit un sourire victorieux venant de Karin.

« Écris ton numéro de téléphone là dessus. »

Elle déchira un morceau qu'elle tendit avec un stylo. Naruto y nota son numéro, se demandant si le deal qu'il avait accepté n'était pas du suicide. Puis il pensa à Sasuke, à ses yeux ébènes, à son petit froncement de sourcil lorsqu'il était concentré. Ses cheveux bruns, tellement doux.. Il sourit malgré lui en pensant à Sasuke, ce qui n'échappa pas à Karin qui fit un petit sourire, compatissante, ayant comprit.

« Est-ce-que je peux aller voir Sasuke maintenant ? S'il te plaît.

\- Suis moi. »

Elle se leva. Ils quittèrent la salle, puis ils parcourent les couloirs faisant leurs entrées à la bibliothèque. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait réellement dans la bibliothèque, il ne la savait pas aussi grande. Ils allèrent au fond de la bibliothèque, puis firent face à une porte qui étaient presque cachée à la vue de tous. Karin ouvrit la porte puis se recula pour laisser passer Naruto.

« Merci beaucoup Karin.

\- De rien, je t'appellerai lundi. »

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Cela menait à un escalier. La porte se referma derrière lui. Il monta les escaliers en bois, qui menait à une autre porte. Il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Il toqua à la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en découvrant la pièce. C'était un salon, la pièce était encore plus belle que la salle des professeurs. Une grande fenêtre éclairait la pièce. Sasuke était assit sur un fauteuil, face à un bureau, en train de lire un livre. Il referma le livre d'un claquement sec avant de se lever et de dévisager méchamment le blond.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, et comment as-tu découvert ma pièce ?

\- Karin. Je lui dois des services assez.. Spéciaux à cause de ça. »

Le brun se leva de sa chaise puis alla se servir une tasse de café dans sa machine à expresso, ignorant le blond. Bon sang il avait même un distributeur ! Naruto secoua la tête, il ne devait pas se laisser divertir. Il prit une grande inspiration puis prit la parole :

« Je suis désolé, okay ? »

Sasuke continua à l'ignorer, buvant sa tasse au café. Naruto savait que de simples excuses n'allaient pas être suffisant. Le brun était quelqu'un de très rancunier.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé, de t'avoir détesté. Je suis désolé d'avoir fui après qu'on est couché ensemble, j'ai paniqué, je ne savais pas quoi faire ! J'étais à la fois heureux et terrifié. La vérité c'est que.. »

Il s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, trop d'émotions le submergeaient d'un coup. Sasuke s'était retourné, le dévisageant. Naruto regardait au sol, voulant se retrouver dans ses explications.

« La vérité c'est que je t'aime, et ça depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu en seconde. C'était la première que j'aimais un garçon et parce que j'avais peur des sentiments que je ressentais pour toi, j'en ai toujours peur d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que j'ai fui !

\- Naruto.. » L'appela seulement Sasuke en s'approchant de lui. Naruto était tellement stressé et concentré dans ses explications qu'il ne le remarqua pas que Sasuke s'approchait de lui.

« Non attends laisse moi terminer ! J'ai peur, c'est vrai, mais je peux plus le cacher ! »

Naruto releva la tête, lançant un regard déterminé.

« Je suis amoureux de toi Sasuke. »

Ce dernier prit le visage de Naruto avant de l'embrasser, faisant taire le blond. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier. Il sentit la langue de Sasuke entrer à l'intérieur de la sienne. Leur baiser se prolongea davantage puis il se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Sasuke posa son front contre celui de Naruto.

« Je t'ai menti sur quelque chose..

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Si je m'étais éloigné de toi l'année dernière ce n'était pas à cause du fait qu'on n'était pas dans la même classe. Mais parce que je commençais à tomber amoureux de toi. Tu es la seule personne qui peut me tuer, littéralement. Et j'ai tout fait pour refouler ces sentiments, en t'ignorant, en faisant en sorte de te détester, même en ayant des coups d'un soir, mais rien n'a fonctionné.. »

Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras, puis l'embrassa le front. Naruto ne savait pas combien de fois il avait rêvé de ce moment. Si c'était un rêve, il ne voulait être réveillé, sous aucun prétexte. Sasuke embrassa de nouveau son front, puis son nez, puis ses joues.

« Je suis désolé Naruto, pour tout ça.

\- Je le suis aussi. »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant presque vingt minutes, chacun était heureux et perdu dans leurs pensées respectifs dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

* * *

* Mini-Kiba = pénis de Kiba .

* Dans le deuxième chapitre, ce n'était pas Sasuke qui l'avait surprit avec Neji, mais Karin.


	8. Chapter 7

**Voilà le chapitre sept !**

 **Malheureusement, les chapitres ne seront plus publiés aussi régulièrement, mais je promets de faire au mieux pour publier de nouveaux chapitres.**

 **Attention elle n'est pas en pause /!\ Pour tout vous dire, j'ai déjà écrit la fin.**

* * *

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, se réveillant doucement. Il sentit quelqu'un lui caresser doucement ses cheveux, lui provoquant un sourire bienheureux. Il bailla bruyamment avant d'étirer ses bras. C'était le meilleur réveil de toute sa vie.

« Bien dormi ? » Lui demanda une voix suave qu'il reconnut aussitôt, celle de Sasuke.

« Très bien dormi même. »

Il se redressa puis embrassa tendrement le brun. Il colla sa tête contre le torse du brun. Il pouvait entendre le cœur du brun battre la chamade.

« Tu regardes souvent les gens dormir ?

\- Hn. » Lui avoua Sasuke.

« Bizarre.

\- Et ce que je m'apprête à te faire, vas-te paraître bizarre ? »

Sasuke attrapa le blond par le menton avant de l'embrasser. Puis il lui embrassa le cou avant de le lécher. Naruto essaya tant bien que mal de reculer, mais le brun colla davantage son torse contre le sien. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister.

« Tu n'es pas épuisé ? » Lui demanda Naruto, riant un peu.

« On a deux ans à rattraper. »

Ils avaient passé le week-end dans la grande chambre de l'Uchiwa. Ils avaient d'abord passé le week-end à réviser, regarder des films, manger et faire l'amour. Enfin ils avaient plus fait l'amour qu'autre chose. Pas baiser, mais faire l'amour. Naruto avait apprit à faire cette distinction entre les deux. Faire l'amour ce n'était pas uniquement l'acte, mais tu te donnais à la personne toute entière spirituellement. Ce week-end lui avait fait oublié tout ses problèmes ou presque. Sasuke l'embrassa de nouveau avant de poser son front contre celui du blond.

« Il faut qu'on aille en cours.

\- Pas envie. » Grommela le blond avant d'embrasser Sasuke.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé du week-end de la chambre du brun. Il était trop bien ici, avec Sasuke. Ils avaient été dans leurs bulles durant tout le week-end. Naruto voulut que ce week-end dure pour l'éternité.

« J'ai envie de rester avec toi, qu'avec toi Sasuke.

\- Quand tu me dis des choses comme ça.. » Commença le brun en embrassant le torse du blond.

« Ça me donne envie de... » Avoua-t-il lourds de sous-entendus, léchant son cou.

« Sasuke arrêtes. »

Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit la main du brun dans son entre-jambe. Il le caressa lentement avant de faire des vas-et-vient doucement. Il n'en fut pas longtemps avant que le sexe de Naruto soit en érection.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? » Lui demanda Sasuke en faisant des vas-et-vient, tout en continuant à embrasser et lécher le cou du blond.

« Non.. » Répondit simplement Naruto dans un soupir de satisfaction.

Sasuke descendit plus bas, embrassant le torse du blond. Naruto bascula la tête en arrière lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Sasuke parcourir sa glande, tout doucement. En un week-end, Sasuke savait comment faire perdre pied au blond. Les soupirs de Naruto se fit de plus en plus saccadés. Sasuke faisait des vas-et-vient avec sa main tout en mettant en bouche le pénis de Naruto. Les vas-et-vient se firent de plus en plus rapide. Il agrippa le drap.

« Sasu.. Je.. »

Sasuke se recula à temps, et Naruto éjacula. Naruto reprit calmement sa respiration, tandis que le brun le regarda en souriant, satisfait. Il prit son paquet de mouchoir jeté au sol et s'essuya.

« Tu pars avant ?

\- Hn. » Put répondre le blond.

Ils avaient convenu de sortir ensemble en secret. Ils allaient se dire bonjour lorsqu'ils se voyaient dans les couloirs, allaient manger ensemble de temps à autre, et allaient se bécoter parfois dans les salles pendant les pauses et la fin des cours. Sasuke lança les vêtements du blond sur le lit. Il avait passé le week-end nu avec Sasuke. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement puis quittèrent la chambre du brun. Ils traversèrent les couloirs de la grande maison.

« Tu vas prendre le bus ?

\- Ouais, heureusement que tu m'as réveillé en avance.. » Dit le blond, lourds de sous-entendus, puis reprit.

« Mais personne ne nous surprendra chez toi ?

\- Non, je ne vis uniquement avec mon père et là il est en voyage. »

Naruto savait que c'était un sujet sensible. Sasuke avait perdu sa mère jeune, il ne lui restait plus que son grand frère, qui était avocat, et son père, qui dirigeaient une grande entreprise d'informatique. Il allait hériter de l'entreprise, comme son frère avait refusé cet héritage. Naruto aurait voulu savoir pourquoi, mais il voulait laisser le temps au brun de lui en parler lorsqu'il serait prêt. Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner ensemble, puis Sasuke accompagna le blond jusqu'à la sortie. Il fit un baiser furtif à son petit ami avant de partir prendre le bus. Sasuke entra dans sa demeure, attendant son chauffeur.

XXXX

La journée ne pouvait pas aussi bien démarrer pour Naruto. C'était un avec un grand sourire digne des pubs des dentifrices qu'il entra dans son lycée. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et vit qu'il avait un message :

« N'oublies pas notre marché. Rendez-vous à midi dans la salle 307 A. Karin. »

Il confirma l'heure du rendez-vous en envoyant un simple « Ok. », puis envoya un autre message à Sasuke pour l'avertir qu'il était arrivé au lycée. Il monta les escaliers lorsqu'il croisa Shion montée à l'étage.

« Hey Shion ! »

L'interpellé se retourna, puis sourit à Naruto. Ce dernier accourut vers elle, son sourire s'agrandit. Ils parcoururent les couloirs ensemble, parlant :

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier alors... Merci pour tout.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. J'ai fait ce qui était juste. Moi je voulais te féliciter.

\- Par rapport à quoi ?

\- Crier fièrement ton homosexualité dans la cafet, c'était vraiment courageux et osé. Je ne devrais pas être étonné venant de toi. »

Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête, riant un peu, gêné. Il en avait presque oublié son coming-out improvisé à la cafétéria. En un week-end, Sasuke avait réussi à tout lui faire oublier ou presque. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours sonna.

« Pour te remercier je t'inviterais à aller manger des ramens !

\- Toujours autant accro aux ramens. Ok on se fera ça ! »

Ils firent leurs entrées dans leurs classes respectives, se saluant de la main.

XXXX

Naruto sortit de sa classe. À plusieurs reprises, il avait remarqué que Sakura lui jetait des regards insistants. Il décida de ne pas trop s'attarder là dessus et de quitter la salle. Il monta les escaliers, allant dans la salle indiqué par Karin. Il sentit son portable vibrer, c'était Sasuke.

« Tu peux me rejoindre dans les toilettes du dernier étage maintenant ? »

Naruto n'y répondit même pas, y allant directement. Cela tombait bien, c'était sur son chemin. Il envoya un message rapide à Karin, la prévenant qu'il allait arriver en retard à cause d'un professeur. Il traversa le couloirs puis fit son entrée dans les toilettes. À peine il entra qu'il sentit quelqu'un l'attirer dans l'une des cabines des toilettes, fermant la cabine à clé derrière. Le blond se fit plaquer contre celle-ci. Il fit un sourire espiègle.

« Je vois qu'on aime le danger. »

Le brun embrassa le blond, baisée qu'il rendit en introduisant sa langue à l'intérieur de son amant. Sasuke glissa ses mains sous le pantalon de Naruto, attrapant ses fesses. Naruto lui, glissa ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de son amant, approfondissant leurs baisers enflammées. Sasuke descendit plus bas, déboutonnant un peu la chemise du blond. Puis lécha son cou avant de le mordre. Naruto poussa un cri de stupeur, mais aussi un gémissement.

« On avait dit pas de marque !

\- Désolé. » S'excusa Sasuke avant de lécher le suçon puis de l'embrasser.

« Au moins les gens sauront que tu es prit. »

Naruto n'y fit plus attention qu'il sentit l'érection naissante du brun contre la sienne. Sasuke frotta son érection contre celle de Naruto. Ils soupirèrent de bien-être à chaque toucher, à chaque frottement. Naruto se sentait fiévreux. Il déboutonna le pantalon du brun, puis prit son sexe en main.

« À mon tour.. »

Naruto inversa leurs positions, plaquant le brun contre la porte. C'était un jeu pour eux, savoir qui allait avoir le dessus sur l'autre, qui allait donner plus de plaisir à l'autre. Pour l'instant, c'était Sasuke qui était en tête. C'était comme s'il était ivre, mais ivre d'amour et de sexe. Naruto lécha doucement la glande, avant de le prendre en bouche, faisant doucement des va-et-vient. Sasuke lui agrippa les cheveux. Il entendit le brun gémir. Et il aimait ça car, c'était quelque chose sur laquelle pour une fois le brun n'avait aucun contrôle.

« Stop. »

Naruto s'arrêta sec, se reculant. Il se leva, faisant face à Sasuke, le brun l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci tendrement. Il sentit la main de Sasuke lui caresser lentement la joue.

« Il faut qu'on s'occupe de ça aussi. » Dit le brun en scrutant avec délice l'érection du blond.

Naruto sourit tout simplement. Ce dernier se retourna, se penchant légèrement, s'appuyant contre le mur à côté de la cuvette. Il n'en oubliait presque qu'ils le faisaient dans les toilettes du lycée, que quelqu'un pouvait entrer et les surprendre à tout moment. Pour certains ça pourrait paraître glauque, voir sale, de le faire dans les toilettes, qui plus est au lycée. Mais pour Naruto, c'était un moment « Naruto & Sasuke ». Peu importe où ils seraient tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, Naruto était heureux. Sasuke baissa le pantalon et le caleçon du blond. Il sentit les mains du brun lui caresser lentement le dos. Il en avait des frissons. Il sentit Sasuke mettre un doigt, puis deux, caressant sa zone sensible. Naruto tremblait et gémissait de plaisir.

« Tu-tu peux y aller. »

Sasuke pénétra lentement à l'intérieur, puis donna de petits coups de reins. Naruto mit sa main devant sa bouche, la couvrant. Il savait qu'il risquait de crier. Les coups de reins se firent de plus en plus rapides et forts. Les mains des Sasuke lui tenaient fermement les hanches, puis descendirent jusqu'à son pénis, où il fit des mouvements de vas-et-vient. Naruto ne se contentait plus de mettre sa main devant sa bouche, mais la mordit, à l'opposition du pouce. Il le mordait tellement fort, le plaisir étant trop fort. Il savait qu'il aurait un bel hématome à la main en sortant.

« Naru.. To.. Je viens... » Lui avoua à demi-mot Sasuke.

Ils jouirent en même temps. Naruto sur la cuvette des toilettes tandis que Sasuke à l'intérieur de lui. Une fois la jouissance aboutit, ils reprirent leurs souffles. Il sentit Sasuke se retirer de lui, jetant la capote dans la cuvette puis tirer la chasse. Naruto se retourna. Sasuke enroula ses bras autour de la taille du blond.

« Tu veux qu'on se voit ce soir ?

\- Je dois rentrer chez moi pour voir comment vont mes frères. Je te signale que j'ai disparu durant tout le week-end.

\- N'hésites pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Dans le plan affectif ou physique. » Lui dit Sasuke en se rapprochant de Naruto.

Ce dernier le poussa légèrement. Il savait qu'ils risqueraient de remettre ça, pas sûr que le blond supporterait ou pourrait s'asseoir correctement. Ils auraient été capable de rester ici pour le reste de la journée, mais chacun avait des responsabilités à tenir. Le portable de Naruto sonna, c'était Karin :

« Allô ?

\- Tu sais que la pause déjeuner se finit dans moins de trente minutes ?

\- J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Naruto reboutonna rapidement sa chemise, puis remit son pantalon correctement. Il regarda longuement le brun qui lui, souriait. Il aimait le sourire du brun. Et se dire que c'était à cause de lui, pour lui qu'il souriait, ravi le blond. Sasuke lui caressa lentement la joue.

« Le devoir t'appelle on dirait.

\- À qui la faute ? » Puis il embrassa tendrement le brun.

« Je t'appelle ce soir. »

Naruto sortit à la hâte de la cabine puis des toilettes, remettant toujours correctement sa chemise. Il courut presque en traversant les couloirs puis arriva devant la porte de la salle. C'était une l'une des salles aux devoirs. Il l'ouvrit, et tomba sur une Karin qui l'attendait les bras croisées, fronçant les sourcils. Il devait être sacrément en retard, quand il était Sasuke il ne voyait pas le temps passer.

« Désolé du retard ! » S'écria Naruto avant de s'asseoir face à Karin.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas uniquement parler à un professeur.. » Conclu-t-elle, lourds de sous-entendus, remettant correctement ses lunettes en place. Naruto lui lança un regard incomprit.

« Ta chemise. »

Il jeta un œil à sa chemise, il avait loupé un bouton. Il remit cette fois correctement sa chemise, gêné.

« Et ton suçon ne passe pas non plus inaperçu. »

Il plaça automatiquement une main là où l'Uchiwa l'avait mordu quelques minutes plus tôt. Karin lui donna son miroir afin qu'il puisse voir les dégâts. Il fut presque horrifié de voir le suçon virer au violet. Il l'avait mordu comme s'il croquait une pomme. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être agacé, ou même flatté. Mais là ce suçon, le portait préjudice. Comment allait-il masquer ça ?

« Je te donnerais tout ce qu'il faudra pour masquer cet énorme suçon si tu me racontes toute ton expérience, comment tu as vécu ton homosexualité. Je veux savoir tes premiers rapports sexuels. Je ne veux même pas savoir avec qui tu l'as fait. Je veux juste savoir avec combien de personnes tu l'as fait, où est-ce que tu l'as fait, dans quelles circonstances, les positions que tu as déjà fait et expérimenté, si tu changes souvent de partenaire, ou si tu es avec quelqu'un. Et je veux des détails croustillants. »

Naruto ouvrit grands les yeux, elle voulait savoir beaucoup de choses, même trop de choses. C'était la première qu'il allait raconter ses ébats sexuels à quelqu'un en détail. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment à l'aise avec une personne pour raconter cela, ses expériences sexuelles avec les hommes. Enfin il y avait Gaara, mais c'était Gaara qui ne voulait pas savoir comment Naruto grimpait au rideau. Il lui racontait le plus important. Karin s'impatienta, tapotant son stylo sur son carnet. Un marché était un marché. Et si il y avait quelque chose que Naruto faisait absolument, c'était de tenir ses engagements. Puis il pensa au fait qu'il avait trompé Neji. Ou presque tous ses engagements. Il soupira, puis s'assit face à Karin.

« Ce que je vais te raconter des choses qui risquerait de te choquer, de peut-être de heurter ta sensibilité, et cela ne doit pas sortir d'ici.. » L'avertit en premier lieu Naruto, prenant un air grave.

« Je te le promets. Et crois moi, je suis prête à tout entendre ! » S'écria Karin, enthousiasme.

Il comprit que peut importe ce qu'il racontera, elle ne le jugerait pas. Au contraire, elle voudra encore en savoir plus. Il avait l'impression d'être à ce moment là un cobaye, ou même chez un psy, mais ça le gênait pas plus que ça. Peut-être même qu'il allait y prendre goût.

« Racontes moi comment as-tu su que tu étais gay ? Et ta première fois avec un homme ?

\- En faite, je ne l'ai pas tout de suite. Je sortais avec des filles au collège et je n'avais eu aucun mal à aise quelconque. Juste que.. Que je ne me sentais pas complètement satisfait. J'ai couché avec des femmes plus mûrs, j'ai même fait un plan à trois avec des filles sublimes mais... Voilà. J'ai commencé à me désintéresser des filles. Elles ne me faisaient plus rien ressentir. »

C'était la première fois qu'il racontait cette histoire. Il avait vécu l'acceptation de son homosexualité seul, il n'avait jamais parlé de ses doutes à qui que ce soit. Ça avait été très compliqué pour lui, il ne pouvait pas expliquer à ses frères ou au médecin qu'il n'avait plus d'érection lorsqu'il voyait une fille nue face à lui. Il pensait ne pas être normal, mais pas qu'il était gay. Il avait eu trop honte d'en parler.

« C'est en seconde que mon regard sur les garçons a changé. J'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux garçons. »

À un garçon en particulier, rectifia Naruto dans sa tête. À Sasuke Uchiwa. Sa rencontre avec Sasuke avait tout bouleversé, il l'avait aidé sans le vouloir à y voir plus clair dans tout ce brouillard. Il se serait rendu compte un jour qu'il était gay. Mais très tardivement s'il n'avait pas rencontré Sasuke.

« Ça m'a prit un certain temps à admettre que j'étais gay, presque un an. J'ai commencé à être actif sexuellement l'année dernière.

\- Ta première fois avec un homme, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a apporté ?

\- Je sais que ça m'a apporté quelque chose.. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

\- De l'expérience ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai beaucoup apprit sur ma personnalité et mon corps.

\- Alors, ta première fois avec un homme ? »

Naruto sourit instantanément, un peu nostalgique, repensant à sa première fois avec un homme. À cette époque, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Il avait eu l'impression de vivre une double vie, une vie interdite. Personne n'était au courant de son homosexualité, ou qu'il remettait en cause sa sexualité. Lui-même le découvrait, et ça n'avait pas été facile pour lui de le faire seul. Le Naruto d'aujourd'hui, malgré les problèmes et les petits incidents, commençait à s'assumer et à s'accepter réellement. Le Naruto d'aujourd'hui avait hurlé son homosexualité dans la cafétéria de son lycée, le Naruto d'il y a deux ans n'aurait jamais pensé faire ça un jour. Le Naruto d'il y a deux ans était très différent du Naruto d'aujourd'hui, et il en était satisfait.

« Ma première fois avec un homme c'était avec un ami de mon beau-père.

\- Et il était marié ?

\- Non ! » S'écria d'un coup Naruto.

« Mais tu l'as déjà fait avec un homme marié ?

\- Oui. » Avoua-t-il avec une petite voix.

Aujourd'hui il en avait un peu honte, dû fait qu'il l'avait fait avec un homme marié, mais sur le moment pour lui ce n'était qu'un détail. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de son aventure avec Yamato. C'était une erreur de jeunesse se convaincu-t-il. Et il n'allait plus jamais reproduire cette erreur, plus jamais.

« Il avait oublié sa mallette chez nous. Mon beau-père m'avait demandé, non ordonné, de la lui ramener chez lui. Alors je suis allé chez lui.. »

Il marqua une pause, se souvenant de ce jour, de sa première fois avec un homme, Kabuto Yakushi, comme si c'était hier. Karin prit des notes. Puis il reprit son histoire, à cœur ouvert.

« Il m'a mit à l'aise, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais j'ai commencé à lui parler de mes problèmes, de la découverte de mon homosexualité. Et là il m'a demandé si je voulais bien le faire avec lui, car après son divorce il avait comprit qu'il était bisexuel. Il comprenait ce que je traversais puisqu'il le traversait lui-même. Il était plutôt mignon, sympa et je le connaissais un peu, alors j'ai accepté.

\- Et comment c'était ? Je veux des détails croustillants !

\- C'était très douloureux au début. On l'avait fait en position missionnaire. C'était lui qui faisait tout car j'étais embarrassé. Et je peux te dire que cette première fois.. Ça avait été mon premier vrai orgasme, meilleur que tout ce que j'avais connu et expérimenté avec les filles. Là j'ai réellement comprit que j'étais gay, et pas bisexuel.

\- Et tu l'as revu après ça ? Vous vous êtes mit en couple ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux dire que j'étais en couple avec lui. On ne faisait jamais de sortie, on se cachait. Même si on parlait souvent, et que je pouvais l'appeler si j'avais un problème, je savais qu'au fond on se voyait surtout pour le sexe, on ne partageait pas grand chose au fond. Les rapports étaient devenus réguliers, deux à trois fois par semaine on se voyait. Je ne pouvais pas le faire autant que je le voulais, sinon j'aurais eu dû mal à m'asseoir. Je n'étais pas habitué après tout. »

Cette phrase fit légèrement rire Karin, puis il continua.

« Un jour, il n'y avait personne chez moi, alors je l'ai invité chez moi. On avait eu l'audace de le faire dans la chambre des parents. On avait décidé d'expérimenter une nouvelle position. Gaara nous a surprit en pleine action. C'est comme ça qu'il a su que j'étais gay.

\- Ça a dû drôlement être embarrassant ! » S'exclama Karin en riant.

« Maintenant j'en ris mais sur le coup, je voulais mourir sur place ! Gaara plaisante souvent en disant qu'il a perdu sa pureté et son innocence ce soir là. »

Ils se firent interrompre par la sonnerie de l'école. Karin rangea son carnet, satisfaite puis sortit sa trousse à maquillage. Naruto se sentit soulagé d'avoir tout dévoiler comme ça. Finalement, il allait aimer retrouver Karin pour lui raconter ses expériences.

« Je ne sais pas si ça masquera tout comme on n'a pas la même teinte de peau mais je pense que ça ira.

\- Merci beaucoup. Mais ton manga.. Il va parler de quoi exactement ? »

Il savait ce que c'était du yaoï, lui-même lisait des mangas mais pas de ce genre là. Il se demanda si ça parlerai uniquement de sexe.

« Puisqu'on en est au confidence, je suis une Otaku, surtout intéressée par le Yaoi. Tu dois te dire que je suis une obsédée qui ne sors jamais de chez elle mais j'ai une vie sociale, des amis, des activités.

\- Je ne peux pas te juger sur tes préférences. » Lui répondit Naruto en souriant.

Chacun avait ses goûts, ses préférences, ses hobbys, etc. Le monde se porterait tellement mieux si tout le monde acceptait et tolérait les autres, malgré leurs différences. Comme ça, les personnes comme lui ou Karin ne se cacheraient plus pour ce qu'ils étaient et ce qu'ils aimaient.

« Le yaoi pour moi n'est pas uniquement une activité, ou un genre de mangas que je lis quand je m'ennuies, mais c'est une passion. J'en ai beaucoup lu des yaoi, mais je veux créer un yaoi réaliste, authentique, que personne n'a jamais lu auparavant à plusieurs tomes. Et je sais que grâce à toi, j'y arriverai alors.. »

Elle atténua le fond de teint puis elle fixa longuement le blond, avant de lui sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la rousse vraiment sourire. Il la trouva mignonne. Karin était mignonne malgré son caractère grognon. Il commençait même à l'apprécier.

« Alors je te remercie. Je n'étais même pas sûre que tu jouerais le jeu malgré notre marché.

\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses. » Le blond lui sourit également.

« Quand tu l'auras fini, tu me le feras lire ?

\- Tu seras le premier à le lire même ! Puisqu'il serait inspiré de toi directement.

\- De moi ? »

Naruto la regarda, très surprit. C'était flatteur, un manga sur lui. Cela voulait dire qu'il inspirait une personne. Il lui sourit, montrant toutes ses dents. Karin sortit sa pochette puis lui montra ses dessins. C'était un garçon qui lui ressemblait, sauf au lieu d'avoir trois griffures symétrique au joue, il n'en avait que deux sur une joue.

« Au début je voulais un héro comme Sasuke : Beau, riche, solitaire et mystérieux, qui rencontre un garçon qui l'aide à s'ouvrir au monde. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Le héro de mon mangas sera quelqu'un de complètement opposé. Un garçon simple et mignon, drôle, avec des problèmes que tout le monde connaît durant l'adolescence. Sauf qu'à la fin, il rencontrera l'amour de sa vie, un garçon comme Sasuke sans doute. »

Naruto avait l'impression qu'elle allait mettre en manga son histoire d'amour avec Sasuke, indirectement sans qu'elle ne sache, puis lui sourit de nouveau. Il trouva ça presque mignon, l'amour le rendait vraiment cruche. Il lui adressa un grand sourire.

« J'ai hâte de le lire ! »

XXXX

Ayant fini les cours tôt, il rentra chez lui, fermant la porte. Il allait sûrement aller chercher du travail plus tard et aller chercher Nagato. Temari travaillant très tard, comme à son habitude. Gaara également allait rentrer tard, il s'était trouvé un boulot régulier sur Tokyo. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure Yahiko rentrerait. Il allait être seul à devoir veiller sur Kankuro au cas où. Alors qu'il enlevait ses chaussures, il entendit du vacarme venant de la cuisine. Il fronça les sourcils, normalement à cette heure-ci il n'y avait personne. Il accourut à la cuisine lorsqu'il vit Kankuro, buvant d'une traite sa canette. Ce dernier l'aperçut.

« Pourquoi Naruto, pourquoi hein ? » Cria Kankuro.

Naruto comprit qu'il n'en était pas à sa première canette de bière. Le basané se leva de sa chaise, puis alla vers son frère, presque en titubant.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit hein ? Je sais qu'on a aucun lien de sang mais.. Tu es mon frère. Mais moi, est-ce-que j'en suis un pour toi ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait lui répondre ? Pour une fois, il avait perdu sa langue. Naruto n'avait que deux ans lorsque sa mère s'était remariée avec leur père, la personne qui avait eu le plus de mal à accepter cette décision fût Kankuro. Ce dernier avait des rapports conflictuelles avec sa mère, constamment et à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, et c'était difficile pour lui de ne pas prendre parti. Même s'il ne voyait sa mère qu'une fois tous les six mois, c'était sa mère et il détestait qu'on lui manquait de respect. Il le considérait comme un frère, c'était son frère. Mais il n'avait pas entièrement confiance en lui. Et Naruto avait comprit que Kankuro savait : Il savait que le blond ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance, depuis qu'il l'avait surprit avec Neji.

« J'ai été viré de mon école.. » Lui avoua Kankuro, jetant sa canette au sol.

« Ils me l'ont annoncé il y a deux semaines. Ils m'ont jeté comme un malpropre.. En disant que je n'étais plus à la hauteur pour être dans leur école. »

Naruto le regarda, désolé pour lui. Naruto savait que Kankuro avait travaillé dur pour y entrer, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kankuro aussi investi dans quelque chose. Kankuro s'écroula, le blond courra vers lui, l'attrapant in-extremis.

« Tu as besoin de t'allonger.. »

Naruto l'aida à monter les escaliers. Kankuro n'en avait parlé à personne. Il savait que son frère avait encore plus de pression depuis qu'il était dans cette école. Kankuro ne voulait pas en parler, il ne parlait jamais lorsqu'il allait mal. Lorsqu'il était enfant, Naruto admirait d'une certaine façon l'aîné pour cela. Il avait l'impression que rien ni personne ne lui faisait peur, c'était comme s'il était invincible. C'était en grandissant que Naruto apprit que tout le monde avait des craintes, ses peurs, ses angoisses. Et que tout refouler ainsi, ce n'était pas saint. Ils firent leurs entrées dans la chambre de Kankuro.

« Allonges-toi là. »

Kankuro exécuta. Le plus jeune l'aida à s'allonger sur son lit. Puis Naruto alla dans la salle de bain, avant de revenir dans la chambre avec une serviette humide, et un seau pour que son frère puisse vomir. Ce dernier se redressa et vomit aussitôt. Puis il soupira, avant de s'allonger sur le dos. Naruto lui donna un verre d'eau.

« Je n'en peux plus.. »

Il passa la serviette sur le coin de la bouche. Puis front, mouillant furtivement certaines mèches de ses cheveux. Naruto savait qu'il y avait une chose que Kankuro ne supportait pas : Paraître faible devant quelqu'un. Alors Naruto lui passa la serviette sur ses joues pâles, essuyant ses larmes naissantes.

« Je te promets d'être honnête avec toi. Tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre comme ça. »

Si Kankuro s'était ouvert à lui, et il savait que ça avait dû lui demander beaucoup d'effort -sûrement dû à l'alcool- mais il voulait être honnête.

« La vérité c'est que.. Rien ne se passe comme prévu. Gaara m'a aussi surprit avec un mec.. J'ai vraiment comprit ma leçon avec vous. Je dois être davantage plus prudent, je ne veux pas que Yahiko ou Nagato me surprenne avec un mec comme toi et Gaara.. »

Naruto continua à passer la serviette, sur le cou cette fois-ci, riant nerveusement. Il n'attendait à ce que Kankuro lui réponde, juste qu'il l'écoute. Plus il en parlait, plus il se sentait à l'aise avec son homosexualité.

« J'ai demandé à Temari de mentir sur les causes de mon agression. Je n'ai pas été agressé parce que je devais de l'argent à quelqu'un, mais parce que je suis gay. Un gay qui avait piqué le copain d'une autre paraît-il. Tu as raison, les filles sont tarés quand elles sont en colère, elle m'avait envoyé des gars pour me mettre la raclé de ma vie. »

Il remarqua son frère faire un micro-sourire. Il continua :

« Et le fameux copain, c'était celui avec qui tu m'avais surprit la dernière fois. Je suis sorti avec lui. C'était la première fois que j'ai été réellement en couple avec un mec. On regardait des films, on parlait de nos journées, et on baisait. Je ne te donnerai pas plus de détails là-dessus, je te le promets. » Lui avoua-t-il en riant un peu.

Il se leva puis alla vider le seau de vomi aux toilettes, avant de revenir à côté de son aîné et de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il souffla puis lui sourit, en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Tout allait bien. Le seul problème c'était que je n'assumais pas mon homosexualité, alors que lui oui. Il attendait trop de choses de moi, des choses que je n'étais pas prêt à lui donner. Trop de choses... Mais aussi j'ai découvert que j'aimais un autre mec, alors j'ai rompu avec lui. La relation que j'avais avec cet autre mec était.. Compliqué ! Il y a eu beaucoup de choses qui se sont mit entre nous. J'ai joué les putains de collégiennes effarouchées en lui déclarant mes sentiments pour lui. Mais ça en valait la peine car.. »

Il marqua une pause, souriant bêtement, pensant à Sasuke. Il avait passé le week-end le plus merveilleux de sa vie avec lui. C'était tout nouveau pour lui de ressentir ça, d'être aussi bien avec une personne. Et il était heureux avec lui. Oui, il pouvait se permettre de dire qu'il était heureux. Cela faisait même pas une semaine qu'il était avec lui, mais ce n'était pas la durée qui comptait, mais l'intensité.

« Je suis amoureux de lui Kankuro. »

Kankuro lui sourit faiblement, hochant la tête, puis serra fermement le poignet de Naruto. Le brun s'endormit une heure après, sous le regard bienveillant de Naruto. Il s'étira, puis remonta la couverture de son frère jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il éteignit les lumières de la chambre puis referma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Naruto sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller légèrement le nez. Il renifla puis mit automatiquement sa main sur son nez, puis ouvrit les yeux. Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de mettre ses mains devant ses yeux, une lumière aveuglante le frappa. Il avait oublié de fermer les volets de sa chambre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de se redresser, regardant les alentours de sa chambre. Il remarqua Gaara s'était endormit sur son bureau, un livre de physique ouvert était posé sur sa tête. Le blond s'étira les bras, puis les jambes, et se décida à aller réveiller son frère. Il se leva, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, puis plaça ses mains sur les épaules du roux. Il se réveilla en sursaut.

« Il est quelle heure ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. Je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est ce magnifique soleil qui m'a réveillé ! » S'exclama le blond, enjoué.

« L'amour te rend encore plus bête que d'habitude. »

Naruto lui tira la langue en guise de réponse, puis alla prendre son portable posé sur sa table de nuit. Il était six heure huit, il s'était réveillé presque une heure plus tôt.

« Tu es rentré à quelle heure ? Parce que je ne t'ai même pas entendu rentré.

\- Vers une heure du matin. Comment ça s'est passé avec Kankuro ? J'ai remarqué plusieurs canettes de bières vides dans la poubelle.

\- Ça a été.. Oui. » Lui répondit le blond avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

« J'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler. »

Gaara tourna sa chaise de bureau, faisant face à celui-ci. Naruto ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire que Kankuro avait été viré de son école d'ingénieur. Il se tut, ce n'était pas à lui d'en parler, c'était quelque chose que Kankuro lui avait confié.

« Cette situation ne peut plus durer, il faut qu'il aille voir un médecin, on ne sait jamais.

\- J'ai essayé d'en parler à Temari, mais elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas en nous d'en décider, mais à lui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait prendre un mois de congé dans son travail.

\- Si elle ne lui parle pas, moi qui irait lui parler. » Dit Gaara.

Naruto savait que si Gaara faisait cela, et que Kankuro se braquait, Temari allait lui en vouloir. Ça pourrait très mal se terminer.

« On ne peut pas aider quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de notre aide. » Dit Gaara, penseur.

Le roux se leva de sa chaise, puis il partit s'allonger sur son lit. Naruto, pensant que la conversation était close, se leva puis sortit son uniforme de son placard.

« Tu sais.. » Commença Gaara.

Naruto s'arrêta sur ce qu'il était en train de faire et partit s'allonger à côté de Gaara. Ils regardèrent tout les deux le plafond. Puis le roux reprit.

« Ma mère... Avait les mêmes symptômes que Kankuro. Mais un jour, elle s'est taillé les veines dans la salle de bain. Elle a été transféré à l'hôpital puis directement dans un service de psychiatrie. »

Il ravala sa salive, puis continua.

« C'est moi, qui ai trouvé notre mère gisant dans le sang. Je ne m'en souviens pas, après tout je n'avais que deux ans, mais je pleurais et hurlait, c'est ça que Temari m'a raconté.. »

Naruto serra le poignet de Gaara, pour lui montrer son soutien et sa compassion.

« Temari aura prendre autant de jour de congé qu'elle pourra, mais le problème ne disparaîtra pas. Elle n'est pas médecin, et elle ne peut pas tout gérer. Personne ici le peut. »

Le roux posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto. Il vivait à la fois un rêve, mais aussi un cauchemar éveillés. Il espérait, qu'à la fin de tout ça, il y aurait un happy-ending. Ça devait bien se terminer. Il ferait en sorte que ça se termine bien, pour tout le monde. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Naruto se lève du lit.

« Je vais réveiller les petits. »

Il quitta la chambre puis entra dans la chambre de ses jeunes frères. Il sourit malgré lui en voyant ses frères dormir. C'était comme si, ils n'avaient aucun problème. Ils dormaient, insouciants. Il fixa longuement les endormis avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre, puis tirer les volets.

« Debout bande de marmottes. »

En guise de réponse, il reçut un cousin venant de la part de Yahiko suivi par quelques injures. Naruto courut jusqu'au lit de Yahiko, puis lui donna une petite tape derrière le crâne.

« La vengeance sera terrible. » L'avertit Yahiko, un sourire machiavélique au coin des lèvres.

Yahiko sauta sur son frère, voulant lui faire des chatouilles dans le cou. Naruto essaya d'attraper Yahiko, mais ce dernier fût plus rapide que lui, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille du blond.

« Attendez, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. »

Naruto prit un air sérieux avant de se redresser. Yahiko se leva de son lit, dévisageant son frère, curieux, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Je suis gay. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, et je ne peux pas cacher ça à mes deux frères préférés.

\- Surtout tes deux frères les plus beaux gosses ! » Surenchérit Yahiko avec un sourire charmeur, puis lui aussi prit un air sérieux.

« Tu sais, on entend des choses et on discute, comme toi avec Gaara. »

Yahiko lui adressa un grand sourire, Nagato sourit légèrement. Ce dernier fit un hochement de tête avant de faire un sourire malicieux.

« L'ennemi s'est affaibli, c'est le moment d'attaquer ! »

Nagato vint sur le lit à son tour. Il tint fermement les jambes de son frère avec les siennes, puis lui chatouillait le ventre. Naruto se débattit en riant fort, réveillant toute la maison.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » S'écria Temari, alarmée par les cris. Puis elle soupira de soulagement en voyant ses frères s'amuser. Gaara la rejoignit au seuil de la porte.

« Temari aide-moi bon sang ! Ces gosses veulent ma peau !

\- Il n'y a pas moyen que je t'aide, tu les as réveillé tu en assumes les conséquences. » Rétorqua la blonde, amusée.

Ce n'était pas grand chose, juste une bataille de chatouille que ses frères allaient gagner. Mais c'était ces petits moments passés ensemble qui faisait de Naruto un ado heureux, même pendant quelques minutes. Et c'était aussi ces petits moments qui faisaient espérer à Naruto une vie heureuse à lui et aux personnes qu'il aimait.


	9. Chapter 8

**Cela faisait longtemps, donc voilà le chapitre huit !**

 **Je voulais vous avertir que je ne pourrais malheureusement pas publié un nouveau chapitre avant le mois**

 **d'août, j'ai la chance de pouvoir partir à l'étranger pour faire des missions humanitaires, bref je passe les détails.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance du retard du prochain chapitre, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.**

 **Attention les fictions sont justes en pause, je ne les abandonne pas !**

Note n°1 : Je n'ai pas terminé d'écrire le prochain chapitre de Comment j'ai rencontré votre père. Petit indice : Ce chapitre sera consacré uniquement au père ! Mais je vous promet que je publierai deux chapitres en même temps, je vais essayer de trouver du temps pour les écrire. Je pense qu'il reste trois-quatre chapitre avant la fin de la fiction.

Note n°2 : Le genre principale de ma prochaine fiction est le surnaturel, je n'en dirais pas plus ;)

Note n°3 : J'ai fait des modifications dans la fiction _Maison Close_ (que j'aurais dû publier en OS), j'ai modifié la vous laisse découvrir cela.

 **Sûr ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

« C'est quoi ton aspiration dans la vie ? »

C'était une vraie et bonne question. Chaque personne avait un but à atteindre, un objectif dans la vie. Mais la vie ne se résumait pas uniquement à ça, enfin par pour Naruto. Lui cherchait principalement un équilibre dans sa vie entre sa famille, ses études, ses amis et Sasuke. Il essayait de trouver un temps pour tout. Il ne voulait négliger aucun des aspects là de sa vie, ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. C'était en pensant à tout cela qu'il était face à Karin, qui attendait sa réponse.

« J'aimerais voir tous les gens auxquels je tiens être heureux.

\- Au détriment de ton bonheur ? »

Il faisait toujours passer les besoins des autres avant les siens. Cela pouvait être prit pour un défaut mais il avait toujours été comme ça, il ne pouvait pas changer cela du jour au lendemain. C'était très important pour lui de voir les gens qui l'entouraient et qu'il aimait être heureux. C'était ça, le plus important pour Naruto. Le portable de la rousse sonna, les interrompant. Elle fronça les sourcils en lisant son message.

« Il faut que j'y aille, on se dit à bientôt. »

Ils se levèrent en même temps de leurs places respectives. Karin sourit, satisfaite. Naruto lui sourit avant de quitter la salle en premier. Il avait terminé les cours depuis midi, et avait passé la moitié de son après-midi avec Karin. L'autre moitié, il allait la passer avec Sasuke, qui avait terminé les cours depuis une bonne heure déjà. Il devait rejoindre Sasuke dans sa pièce secrète à la bibliothèque. Il partit presque en courant à la bibliothèque lorsqu'il croisa Shion sortir de la bibliothèque. Cette dernière fut un peu étonnée de voir le blond se diriger vers la bibliothèque, puis lui sourit.

« Salut demoiselle.

\- Salut, cela ne te déranges pas que l'on décale notre déjeuner chez Ichiraku après les vacances ? Je dois aider ma mère dans sa boutique.

\- Aucun problème, on s'organisera.

\- À demain. »

Elle lui tapota l'épaule puis s'éloigna. Il fit son entrée dans la bibliothèque discrètement puis alla au fond de la bibliothèque. Il ouvrit la première porte puis la referma derrière lui. Il monta rapidement les escaliers.

« Salut ! Désolé d'arriver en retard ! » S'écria le blond, en ouvrant à la hâte la deuxième porte.

Sasuke était assit sur le canapé, lisant un livre. Le brun se leva, s'approchant du blond. Naruto ferma la porte derrière. Sasuke embrassa le blond. Ce dernier glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun, approfondissant leur baiser. Ils se rejoignaient dans cette petite pièce après les cours, c'était un peu leur jardin secret. C'était compliqué pour eux de se voir après les cours, mais ils faisaient de leurs mieux. Naruto faisait en sorte de consacrer du temps aux personnes auxquels il tenait. Heureusement que dans deux jours c'était les vacances, il allait prendre un peu de recul et pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant les vacances ? » Lui susurra Naruto dans l'oreille, avant de l'attirer sur le canapé.

« Ça va dépendre, ça te dit de passer les vacances avec moi loin de la ville ?

\- J'aimerais tellement.. »

Naruto l'embrassa de nouveau puis posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Sasuke, épuisé. Le brun lui caressa lentement les cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas réagir égoïstement en partant loin de sa famille, ils avaient besoin de lui, même s'il crevait d'envie de partir loin de tout avec l'Uchiwa. C'était un rêve trop beau pour Naruto.

« Je dois rester auprès de ma famille. »

Il put remarquer que Sasuke fut déçu par sa réponse. Naruto glissa sa main sur la joue de l'Uchiwa, navré. Mais il devait être avec sa famille, et se trouver un job au cas où les parents ne payaient pas les factures. Il ne voulait pas parler de ses problèmes familiaux, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Et puis il ne comprendrait probablement pas pourquoi Naruto s'impliquait autant. Le portable de Naruto sonna.

« Laisses-le sonner.. »

Naruto se redressa puis l'embrassa. Sasuke glissa une main sous sa chemise, puis lui pinça un téton, provoquant un gémissement de la part de son compagnon. Mais le portable du blond résonna de plus belle. Il voulut le prendre mais Sasuke fut plus rapide, il le prit puis l'éteignit. Naruto fit une mine faussement horrifié.

« Cette fois je ne te laisserais aller nul part. » L'avertit Sasuke avant de l'embrasser.

XXXX

Naruto était en route pour chez lui, assez satisfait de sa journée, surtout de son après-midi avec Sasuke. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, le soleil commençait timidement à se coucher. Depuis qu'il était avec Sasuke, presque tout ce qu'il voyait était beau et lumineux. Il espérait ne pas faire parti de ces personnes qui deviennent niaises et qui ne parlaient et juraient uniquement par leurs amants, trouvant ces personnes ennuyantes. Alors qu'il voyait sa maison au loin, il aperçut son plus jeune frère s'enfuir de celle-ci en courant.

« Nagato ? » Dit simplement avant de froncer les sourcils, un peu étonné, puis il se mit à courir derrière lui.

« Nagato ! » Hurla Naruto, le suivant en courant.

Ce dernier ne l'ayant pas entendu, continua à courir de plus belle. Naruto essaya de le rattraper.

« Bordel il court vite ! » Se plaignit Naruto, qui portait son sac, l'appuyant contre sa poitrine.

Il courra après son frère sur plusieurs rues, ils arrivaient presque au centre ville. Naruto était persuadé d'avoir fait son meilleur temps de course. Il ignorait que son petit frère courait aussi vite, il pouvait presque le comparer à un ninja tellement il était rapide et fluide.

« Nagato ! » Hurla de plus bel le blond.

Nagato s'arrêta et se retourna, l'apercevant. Naruto accourut vers lui, se retrouvant face à son jeune frère. Il reprit son souffle, posant ses mains contre ses genoux. Il se redressa puis eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son frère. Ce qui le choqua c'était que son frère abordait une énorme bosse. Naruto avait l'impression qu'une corne allait lui pousser sur le front. Il lui leva le menton, regardant sous tous les angles la bosse qu'il avait. Elle était vraiment grosse, ça allait prendre des semaines avant qu'elle ne dégonfle complètement.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? » Demanda Naruto, très énervé et ahuri.

Nagato baissa un peu la tête, attristé. Naruto réfléchit : Il savait que c'était au tour de Temari d'aller chercher Nagato. Elle le déposait chez eux puis allait directement à l'université. Donc ça c'était passé après que Temari l'ait déposé chez eux, car elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir Nagato de la maison, qui plus était dans cet état. Et puis il l'avait vu s'enfuir en courant de chez eux comme s'il y avait le feu. Naruto retenu sa respiration, écarquillant les yeux, comprenant.

« C'est Kankuro.. C'est ça ? »

Nagato hocha la tête de haut en bas, confirmant la question du blond. Il avait fait des recherches sur la bipolarité. Il savait que les personnes bipolaires pouvaient être violentes. Même si le fait que son frère soit malade restait une probabilité. Mais jamais il penserait que son frère puisse franchir cette ligne, surtout avec Nagato.

« Et c'est toi qui m'a appelé sur mon portable tout à l'heure ? »

Nagato hocha de nouveau la tête, apeuré. Son jeune frère était quelqu'un de très calme, mais également de très sensible. Il ne fallait pas trop le brusquer. Naruto s'en voulut à ce moment d'avoir laissé Sasuke éteindre son portable, s'il avait répondu, peut-être que tout ça ne se serait pas passé. Il masqua son inquiétude, Nagato avait assez été brusqué comme ça, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage.

« Il faut qu'on rentre pour soigner ça. »

Nagato lui lança un regard terrifié, refusant. Naruto se mit à sa hauteur, puis lui caressa lentement les cheveux, voulant le rassurer. Il toucha sa bosse, qui gonflait un peu.

« Tu sais quoi ? On va aller faire un tour sur Tokyo. »

Nagato lui sourit timidement en signe de réponse.

XXXX

Naruto et Nagato rentrèrent chez eux en début de soirée, après avoir dîner chez Ichiraku. Ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à traîner à Shibuya, puis ils étaient parti dans une librairie. Naruto avait acheté un livre à son petit frère, sachant que c'était l'activité préféré de son frère. En entrant chez eux, ils entendirent des cris venant de la cuisine. Ils reconnurent aussitôt la voix de Gaara et Kankuro. Nagato appuya le livre que le blond lui avait acheté un peu plus tôt contre sa poitrine puis courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Naruto le regarda partir, attristé, puis alla à la cuisine. Il resta au seuil de la porte de la salle à manger, écoutant la conversation.

« Tu as besoin d'aide.

\- Je ne suis pas malade ! J'ai juste fait une petite déprime ça arrive à tout le monde. »

Gaara souffla, excédé, tandis que Kankuro frappa du poing sur la table. Il était dans le déni, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Naruto pensa aussitôt à Nagato, à la frayeur qu'il avait eu lorsque Naruto lui avait dit qu'ils devaient rentrer chez eux. Il soutenait Kankuro, mais Nagato était le plus jeune, il ne se sentait plus en sécurité dans sa propre maison. La colère, voilà ce que ressentait Naruto vis-à-vis de Kankuro.

« Tu as blessé Nagato. » Intervint Naruto, faisant son entrée dans la cuisine.

Gaara fronça les sourcils face à ce qu'avait dit le blond, ignorant ce fait. Naruto serra les poings, de plus en plus agacé.

« Comment ça ?

\- Je rentrais du lycée lorsque j'ai vu Nagato s'enfuir de la maison. Il a une grosse bosse sur le front. » Répondit le blond, essayant de garder son calme et de ne pas hausser le ton de sa voix. Cela ne servait à rien de vouloir l'attaquer. Il voyait bien que Kankuro culpabilisait, ce qui était très rare. Naruto voulait juste savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais il n'arrivait pas à masquer sa colère. L'aîné fit un regard horrifié.

« Je-je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Peut-être, mais tu l'as blessé. Il était effrayé de rentrer ici. Il a couru jusqu'à sa chambre en rentrant.

\- Il était rentré dans ma chambre, je ne savais pas que c'était lui. Je l'ai poussé et il s'est cogné contre le mur. »

Yahiko fit à son tour son entrée dans la cuisine, lui aussi énervé, ce qui était aussi rare, étant donné qu'il était toujours de bonne humeur. Il se mit au seuil de la porte de la cuisine, croisant les bras.

« Je vais aller le voir !

\- Non ! » S'écria à son tour Yahiko, le faisant barrage. Puis il reprit.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Yahiko s'opposer à son frère. Il savait que le frère préféré de Yahiko était Kankuro, et qu'il avait une admiration sans faille pour son frère, il le soutenait et était toujours de son côté. Naruto pouvait aussi voir de la déception dans le regard de son jeune frère.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu lui fait peur, tu nous fait peur.. »

Kankuro se recula, puis regarda, paniqué, ses frères. Naruto comprit que son frère se sentit piégé, ce n'était pas la meilleure solution de lui parler dans ces conditions. Le brun sortit de la pièce par la porte arrière, laissant ses trois jeunes frères dans la confusion. Yahiko soupira, tandis que Naruto se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Naruto et Yahiko regardèrent Gaara, qui était plongé dans une profonde réflexion, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni comment gérer la situation. Naruto prit la parole :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Temari va nous tuer. » Surenchérit Yahiko, soupirant.

« Il faut qu'on le rattrape avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de grave, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire.

\- Il faudra se relayer, car Nagato ne peut pas rester ici tout seul.

\- Je reste avec lui, vous allez-y. » Déclara Yahiko en levant légèrement la main, puis reprit.

« C'est moi qui ai braqué Kankuro, je crois que je suis la dernière personne qu'il veut voir.

\- Yahiko, ce n'est pas de ta faute.. » Dit Naruto.

Gaara se leva de sa chaise, puis passa une main dans les cheveux de Yahiko, puis il quitta la cuisine.

* * *

Naruto sortit de la classe, allant à la cafétéria. C'était en abordant de grosses cernes qu'il avait débuté sa journée. Lui et ses frères avaient passé toute la nuit à chercher Kankuro, sans résultat. Le blond était partit dans les endroits favoris de Kankuro, puis dans les bars, et là où il allait s'il n'arrivait pas chez eux lorsqu'il était bourré. Temari les avaient contraint à retourner en cours. Après les cours, il allait repartir à sa recherche. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua que bien trop tard que quelqu'un l'avait tiré par le bras, l'attirant dans une pièce à l'abri de tous dans une salle de classe vide.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu de la matinée.. » Lui dit Sasuke avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je suis désolé, mais je suis tellement crevé. » Lui avoua Naruto avant de bâiller et de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« D'ailleurs, je ne pourrais venir à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est le seul moment où on est vraiment que tous les deux.

\- Je sais, mais je ne peux vraiment pas. »

Sasuke soupira, puis prit une chaise avant de s'asseoir face à lui. Il lui caressa lentement la joue, Naruto mit sa main sur la sienne. Il était réellement épuisé, il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : dormir. Il se demanda comment il faisait pour tenir debout sans s'endormir, cela en revenait à du miracle pour lui.

« Tu as de grosses cernes. » Remarqua Sasuke, fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce-qui te préoccupes tant ?

\- C'est mon frère je.. »

La phrase de Naruto mourut dans sa bouche. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer cela à Sasuke, lui-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette situation. Il n'avait raconté à personne ce qui se passait exactement chez eux. C'étaient des choses délicates à raconter, mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

« C'est compliqué ? »

Naruto hocha la tête de haut en bas, lui souriant faiblement.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » Insista Sasuke.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu viens me voir que lorsque tu as du temps à tuer. »

Naruto soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer un vrai moment avec Sasuke. C'était compliqué de ramener Sasuke chez lui, vu tout ce qui passait dans sa famille. Et le père de Sasuke était revenu de voyage, donc il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller là bas. Alors la plupart du temps ils se retrouvaient au lycée.

« Je ne peux pas agir de manière égoïste. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je serais toujours avec toi, mais je ne peux pas, pas maintenant.

\- Alors quand ? Tu penses toujours aux autres. Essaies de penser à toi pour une fois, tu ne peux pas-

\- Tu es vraiment un handicapé sentimentale quand tu t'y mets ! Ma vie ne tourne pas uniquement autour de moi et de mes envies, comprends-le ! » Répondit Naruto, agacé que Sasuke insiste.

Sasuke savait qu'en poussant à bout Naruto, ce dernier allait cracher le morceau, et la technique du brun marchait, puisque Naruto y tomba dedans en courant. Il n'avait pas la même patience que d'habitude à cause de sa fatigue.

« Alors ta vie tourne autour de quoi Naruto ? » Lui demanda Sasuke, poussant à bout le blond.

« Autour des gens auxquels je tiens ! De toi, de mes frères, de Temari, j'essaie d'aider les gens que j'aime dans leurs problèmes ! Kankuro est peut-être bipolaire, il a disparu après avoir blessé Nagato et au lieu d'être avec toi après les cours ou même dormir un peu je dois aller chercher mon frère dans des endroits pas nets et sales ! Je n'ai pas dormi depuis hier, et je suis épuisé ! Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas être avec toi tout à l'heure, et j'aimerais être avec toi tout le temps, mais je ne peux pas ! » S'exclama le blond, excédé.

Voyant qu'il s'était emporté et qu'il était allé trop loin, il se calma. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, et ne voulait en parler à personne. Sasuke savait le pousser à bout pour lui faire avouer quelque chose, cela prouva à Naruto que Sasuke le connaissait bien, finalement.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

Naruto souffla, ne sachant pas quoi répondre au brun. Il ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans ses problèmes familiales, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Sasuke croisa les bras.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

\- Je-je dois y aller. »

Naruto partit précipitamment de la salle, laissant le brun. Il ne voulait pas en parler, ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre. Il décida de sortir du lycée pour fumer une cigarette, ou cinq, ça allait le détendre.

XXXX

Naruto rentra chez lui, épuisé, traînant des pieds. Il devait déposer son sac et se changer, puis il partirait à la recherche de Kankuro. Il monta dans sa chambre et vit Gaara, fumant une cigarette sur son lit. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il était la personne qui tenait le plus à retrouver Kankuro, donc le voir assit sur son lit, fumant une cigarette, étonna le blond.

« Tu as fini depuis combien de temps ? Kankuro est revenu ?

\- Depuis deux heures. Kankuro n'est pas revenu, mais il est en sécurité.

\- De quoi ? Il est où ?

\- La police a appelé ici il y a moins d'une heure, j'ai appelé Temari pour qu'elle aille le chercher.

\- Mais.. Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

\- Vol à l'étalage.

\- Mais-

\- Je ne connais pas plus de détails. On ne peut rien faire à part attendre. » L'interrompit Gaara.

Gaara se leva de son lit, écrasant sa cigarette, puis partit prendre un livre qui était posé sur son bureau. Naruto suivit des yeux son frère. Il s'inquiéta pour lui, il remarqua que son frère était épuisé. Depuis qu'ils étaient petits Gaara avait toujours eu des problèmes de sommeil. Enfants, ils dormaient ensemble afin d'aider le roux à dormir, puis ils avaient arrêté ça car cette technique ne marchait plus. Mais son problème s'accentuait.

« Gaara, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as dormi, mais vraiment dormi ? »

Le roux soupira, levant la tête au plafond. Il ferma les yeux, restant ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis se tourna face à son frère, qui était resté immobile, attendant une réaction.

« Je ne travaillerai pas pendant les vacances, j'attends le retour de Temari et de Kankuro, puis là je dormirais. »

Le regard de Naruto se fit de plus en plus persistant, Gaara soupira.

« Je te le promets. »

Naruto lui sourit. Gaara se rallongea à nouveau sur son lit, lisant son livre de littérature. Naruto se changea rapidement puis se faufila dans son lit. Il allait dormir une heure ou deux puis allait réviser.

XXXX

Naruto n'avait pas quitté son cahier de physique. Il avait finalement dormi pendant trois heures, puis il avait décidé de partir réviser ses cours au salon. Cela faisait également trois heures qu'il avait commencé ses révisions et qu'il revoyait ses notes de physique. Il ferma le livre et son cahier, puis regarda la grande horloge. Il était vingt deux heures passé. Il souffla, puis se passa les mains sur son visage. Il trouva la maison extrêmement silencieuse, c'était comme si elle était morte. La bonne ambiance était morte. Il entendit la porte sonner. Temari et Kankuro avaient les clés, et ils ne sonnaient jamais. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui sonnait chez eux à une heure tardive. Personne n'attendait personne. Personne ici oserait inviter quelqu'un avec ce qu'il se passait. Il se leva puis marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et vit la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir ce soir.

« Sasuke. »

Ce dernier lui sourit faiblement. Naruto se recula, le laissant entrer. Le brun ferma la porte derrière lui, s'appuyant contre celle-ci. Il le fixa d'un air grave

« Prends un sac avec des affaires, on part en vacances.

\- Hein ? » Répondit Naruto très intelligemment.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu, fais ton sac, on part en vacances. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as prit des vacances ?

\- Jamais ? » Tenta Naruto.

« Alors il faut une première fois à tout, allez ! »

Naruto se retourna, amusé et surprit par l'attitude de Sasuke. Ce dernier lui donna une petite tape sur la fesse, pour qu'il se hâte. Naruto sursauta légèrement, amusé. Il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge depuis le haut des escaliers. Les amoureux se retournèrent, faisant face à Gaara, cigarette à la bouche.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » Lui demanda le blond.

« J'ai été témoin de chose encore plus choquante et heurtant ma pureté que ce je viens de voir. Mais ça m'écœure toujours autant de voir des gens roucouler devant moi. »

Naruto roula des yeux en tendant la phrase de Gaara. Le roux lui fit signe de venir, ce que fit le blond. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre. Le roux écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

« Tu as tout entendu donc, comment dois-je lui dire que je ne viens pas avec lui ?

\- Acceptes, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu peux aller en vacances gratuitement.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon timing.

\- Dans cette famille, il n'y a jamais de bon timing, il y aura toujours un problème. Dès qu'un problème est résolu, un autre fait surface. La maison ne s'effondra pas si tu pars pendant deux semaines.

\- Mais Kankuro-

\- Il est en lieu sûr et il y a Temari. Et s'il y a vraiment un truc grave je t'appellerais.

\- Mais- »

Naruto s'interrompit car le roux plaça fortement ses mains sur les épaules de Naruto, puis il le fixa durement. Naruto soutenait son regard, peu rassuré.

« Tu vas te changer, préparer ton sac et te barrer d'ici pendant deux semaines, avec le sourire niais que tu fais quand tu es de bonne humeur. Et pendant ces deux semaines tu vas t'amuser et rire. Tu vas laisser tes problèmes ici et les récupérer dans deux semaines. Je ne veux pas que tu appelles ici pour voir si tout va bien, c'est moi qui t'appellerai. Et cela ne risque pas d'arriver car tout se passera bien. Je veillerai à ce que tout se passe bien. Tu as comprit ? »

Puis il lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête du blond. Mine de rien, Naruto était plus rassuré. Il allait faire une grosse bêtise, et même mettre sa relation avec Sasuke en péril s'il n'y allait pas. Mais une autre part de lui avait envie de rester. Cette part était devenu toute petite grâce à Gaara.

« Merci.

\- Je suis là pour ça. »

Naruto souffla, puis mit plusieurs vêtements dans son sac. Il repassa en boucle ce qu'il allait faire : S'amuser et laisser ses problèmes ici. Il se changea, mettant un pull noir et un jean orange, un peu enthousiasme. Gaara lui lança un regard réprobateur. Naruto fit un grand sourire, sachant que c'était Gaara voulait. Il ne s'était pas trompé puisque ce dernier fit un rictus satisfait en hochant la tête.

« Amuses-toi bien, et à dans deux semaines. »

Naruto hocha la tête de haut en bas, lui souriant faiblement, puis quitta sa chambre. Il toqua dans la chambre de ses jeunes frères puis entra.

« Je vous dis à dans deux semaines.

\- Où tu vas ? » Lui demanda Yahiko, qui lançait sa balle rebondissante contre le mur, la rattrapant puis se tourna face au blond.

Nagato lui, lisait un livre, puis le ferma pour dévisager à son tour le blond.

« Je vais.. »

Il prit une pause, puis reprit, soufflant de soulagement.

« En vacances.

\- La chance ! Passes de bonnes vacances alors ! » S'exclama Yahiko, lui faisant le signe de la victoire.

Nagato lui sourit également, avant de hocher la tête. Il referma la porte de leur chambre puis il descendit les escaliers. Sasuke fit un rictus satisfaction en le voyant arriver avec un sac. Naruto se mit face à lui, souriant.

« Ok, d'accord. Et où allons-nous ?

\- Surprise. »

Sasuke lui ouvrit la porte, le laissant sortir en premier. Il sortit, allant jusqu'à la voiture. Sasuke claqua la porte derrière lui avant de le rejoindre. Sasuke déverrouilla sa voiture. Naruto mit son sac dans le coffre avant de s'asseoir sur le siège passager. Sasuke s'assit à sa place de conducteur puis démarra sa voiture. Les trente premières minutes en voiture furent silencieuses. Ce fut un silence tendu, ils s'étaient disputés quelques heures plus tôt et personne n'avait remit cela sur le tapis, ils s'étaient comportés comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une station essence. Sasuke sortit de la voiture, faisant le plein d'essence. Ils étaient en pleine campagne.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où on va passer nos vacances ?

\- Non.

\- Même pas un petit indice ?

\- Non. »

Naruto grogna. Il aimait les surprises, mais était aussi très curieux. Il voulait savoir, il aimait savoir. C'était comme à Noël où il voulait savoir quel jouet sa mère lui avait acheté alors il fouillait dans toute la maison pour le retrouver. Juste savoir par curiosité, et après attendre à Noël pour le recevoir, et faire semblant d'être surprit par le cadeau. Ils reprirent la route et puis arrivèrent dans une forêt qu'il trouva majestueux. Il contempla, admiratif.

« On va faire du camping ?

\- Presque ça. »

Sasuke se gara à côté d'un chalet. Il aperçut un lac derrière la propriété. C'était l'endroit parfait pour se reposer. Même trop parfait pour le blond. Il en était presque gêné d'être là. Il resta bouche-bée, ébloui, avant de murmurer :

« C'est magnifique..

« Tu n'as pas encore tout vu.

\- Parce qu'il y a encore des choses à voir ?

\- Il y a une cascade.

\- Une cascade ? Genre une vraie cascade ?

\- Hn. »

Naruto resta bouche-bée, en même il ne devrait pas être surprit, après tout c'était Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce qu'il aimait dans sa relation avec le brun, avant même d'être en couple avec, il avait toujours le don de le surprendre : que ce soit avec des gestes, ou même avec des mots. Par exemple, Naruto avait été surprit que Sasuke l'invite à passer ses vacances avec lui après la manière dont il lui avait parlé. Naruto pensait même que Sasuke n'allait pas lui adresser la parole avant que ce ne soit lui qui le fasse, après tout il était en tort dans leur dispute.

« C'est mon chalet, je viens ici pour rester au calme. Personne n'est au courant de son existence, maintenant tu fais parti du secret, de mon secret. »

Naruto lui sourit, puis Sasuke lui prit la main, embrassant le dos de sa main avant de sortir de la voiture. Naruto en fit de même, se disant que leurs vacances débutaient bien. Ils prirent leurs sacs respectifs dans le coffre puis firent leurs entrées dans le chalet. Juste le salon était sublime. C'était un chalet que l'on trouvait dans ces films bidons de Noël. Mais il aimait ces films.

« Suis moi, je vais te faire visiter les lieux. »

Il lui montra les différentes pièces de la maison, mais ce qui l'avait le plus impressionné c'était la vue qu'ils avaient depuis la terrasse en hauteur : Une magnifique vue sur la forêt et la cascade. Jamais il aurait cru voir un paysage pareil de toute sa vie, même en carte postale. Le blond était flatté que Sasuke lui fasse découvrir un tel endroit. Naruto admira la vue, toujours ébahi. Il sentit Sasuke mettre ses bras autour de sa taille, puis posa sa tête sur le creux du cou de Naruto, l'embrassant.

« Je suis désolé. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, très surprit. Sasuke ne n'excusait jamais, même lorsqu'il avait tort il faisait en sorte de retourner la situation à son avantage. Naruto était même sur le point de s'excuser en premier. La plupart du temps, c'était lui qui s'excusait en premier. Naruto comprit que Sasuke faisait vraiment des efforts afin que leur relation fonctionne. Il en fût touché.

« Moi aussi je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de la sorte et de te traiter ainsi, ce n'était pas de ta faute.

\- Tu sais, je ne trouve pas toujours les solutions aux problèmes, parfois je ne comprends pas tes réactions vis-à-vis des autres, ou même tes choix. Après tout, je suis un handicapé sentimentale. »

Naruto eut honte de l'avoir insulté de la sorte. Il s'était défoulé sur lui, et ce n'était pas juste pour le brun qui n'avait rien fait. Sasuke le serra davantage dans ses bras. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras. Il s'y sentait à sa place. C'était comme si il avait retrouvé sa vraie place dans ce monde, il ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs que dans les bras de Sasuke et nul part d'autre ailleurs il se sentait ainsi, aussi détendu et heureux. Naruto plaça ses mains sur les mains du brun.

« Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain. C'est que si je te vois te noyer dans des problèmes, dans tes angoisses.. Je serais là. Je serai cette bouée qui te maintiendras hors de l'eau. Je t'empêcherai de te noyer. Et ça, je te le promets car tout ce que je peux réellement faire c'est être là pour toi. »

Naruto avait vraiment été touché par ce que lui avait dit Sasuke. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait de telles choses, de choses aussi belles. C'était peut-être trop beau pour être vrai, mais il le croyait, car il l'aimait.

« Je te fais confiance. »

Naruto lui faisait confiance, et ça c'était encore plus important que de lui dire je t'aime. Il prenait le risque de laisser entrer Sasuke dans sa vie, dans son monde. Il prenait le risque de laisser Sasuke prendre encore plus de place dans sa vie, il prenait le risque de souffrir. Naruto se retourna, faisant face au brun. Ils scellèrent leur réconciliation en s'embrassant tendrement.

XXXX

La nuit tombée, ils s'étaient installés sur le sofa, face à la cheminée, regardant le film Scarface sur l'écran plat qui était au dessus de la cheminée, mangeant leurs dîners qui n'étaient des pizzas commandés avec des canettes de bières. J'observai discrètement Sasuke. Il était concentré sur le film, ces sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, ses cheveux ébènes recouvraient un peu ses magnifiques yeux noirs. Ses jambes entrelacèrent ceux de Naruto. Naruto lui avait tout dit au sujet de la famille, mais Sasuke ne parlait jamais de la sienne.

« Tu as une question à me poser ? » Lui demanda Sasuke, mettant le film en pause.

Il le regarda avec toute la tendresse du monde. Naruto hésita à lui poser la question, à lui faire la remarque. Il ne voulait pas voir ce regard attendri se transformer en un regard soucieux, ou même froid. Mais ça le démangeait presque de ne pas en parler.

« Ta famille.. » Dit simplement Naruto.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Tu sais que j'ai eu une éducation très stricte, je devais être le numéro un partout, le meilleur numéro un de chaque chose que j'entreprenais.

\- Mais est-ce-qu'ils.. Accepteront ton homosexualité ?

\- On n'en est pas encore là Naruto. »

Il l'embrassa avant de reprendre.

« Tout ce que je veux pour l'instant, c'est être avec toi, et ne pas penser à eux. »

Il sentit la main de Sasuke entrer sous son pull, effleurant des doigts son torse. Juste ses effleurements, donnaient des grands frissons à Naruto. Le brun pinça l'un de ses tétons. Il gémit légèrement de bien-être.

« Et il y a une chose que je veux faire en particulier là, maintenant, tout de suite, et qu'on n'a pas fait depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs.. »

En guise de réponse, Naruto l'embrassa, encore et encore. Sasuke enleva le pull du blond, puis le sien. Il colla davantage son torse contre celui du blond. Il sentit la langue du brun parcourir son torse. Il gémissait à chaque toucher et caresse de Sasuke. Puis il remonta, l'embrassant de nouveau. Il sentit l'une des mains de Sasuke glisser dans son pantalon et lui caresser ses fesses. Naruto, n'en pouvant plus, enleva son pantalon puis son caleçon. Il était prêt à se donner entièrement à Sasuke. Ce dernier en fit de même, enlevant son pantalon et son caleçon, qui rejoignirent très vite les vêtements de Naruto au sol. Naruto s'assit sur les cuisses de Sasuke, puis prit en main leurs deux sexes, faisant des vas-et-vient en harmonie. Il aimait voir Sasuke au dessous de lui. Le voir les joues rougies par l'excitation. L'entendre gémir. Il gémissait grâce à lui. Cette vue du brun l'excita encore plus. Puis il l'embrassa. Le brun en profita pour faire basculer le blond, le faisant allonger. Sasuke était à califourchon sur lui. Ils se fixèrent longuement. C'était de ce regard dont Naruto était tombé amoureux en premier.

« Prends moi. »

Le brun ne se fit pas prier. Il mit son doigt en bouche, le salivant, avant de l'introduire en lui, s'ensuit d'un deuxième. Naruto poussa un cri plus fort que les autres. Sasuke sourit, satisfait. Il retira ses doigts puis entra à l'intérieur de lui. Il commença doucement des coups de reins. Naruto enroula ses bras derrière le cou de Sasuke, se collant davantage à lui. Sasuke accéléra le mouvement de ses coups de reins, tenant fermement les hanches de Naruto. Naruto cria, grogna, ronronna. Il voulait montrer au brun qu'il l'excitait, qu'il le mettait dans tout ses états, que c'était le seul qui pouvait le mettre ainsi. Sasuke prit possession de ses lèvres, sa langue titilla la sienne pour ensuite se mélanger et s'enrouler l'une sur l'autre. Naruto éjacula en premier, puis Sasuke, dans un dernier coup de rein. Sasuke se retira puis s'écroula sur lui. Naruto caressa le dos de son petit-ami, remontant jusqu'à ses cheveux. Ils reprirent petit à petit leurs souffles. Sasuke releva la tête, puis regarda longuement Naruto, qui lui aussi le regarda. Certaines mèches des cheveux de l'ébène frôlèrent le visage de Naruto, le chatouillant un peu.

« Je t'aime Naruto. »

Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour à l'entende de cette phrase. Il sentit mes joues se chauffer. Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Il allait profiter de ces vacances pour embrasser le brun autant de fois qu'il le voulait, comme si sa vie en dépendait car il ne vivait qu'une fois.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le blond fût réveillée par des bruits de pas provenant de l'étage au dessus. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il avait dormi à même le sol sur le tapis mais que surtout, que Sasuke n'était pas là. Il baillait et s'étira les bras. Il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux, se demandant où était passé le brun. Il avait un peu mal au bas du dos, Sasuke ne l'avait pas épargné, ce n'était pas si il avait détesté ça, au contraire il en avait redemandé.

« Tu es réveillé ? » Demanda une voix suave qui venait de derrière lui.

« Ouaip. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Aucune idée, et je ne veux pas le savoir. » Lui avoua Sasuke qui se tenait au milieu des escaliers.

Au fond Naruto n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir, il ne voulait pas se demander dans combien de temps il rentrerait chez lui. Naruto se retourna et sourit en voyant le brun, vêtu uniquement d'un jean noir. Il lui balança des vêtements, qui atterrissent au pied du sofa.

« Habilles-toi, tu risques d'attraper froid. Non pas que ça me dérange de te voir traîner nu toute la journée. »

Naruto lui fit un sourire espiègle en guise de réponse puis enfila le tee-shirt et un caleçon. Sasuke ne masqua pas sa déception, voulant davantage voir le corps de son amant nu, puis monta à l'étage.

« Rejoins moi sur la terrasse tête dure. » Lui dit-t-il du premier étage.

Naruto s'étira une dernière fois avant de se lever. Il rejoignit sur la terrasse le brun sur la terrasse. Il aperçut plusieurs pains au chocolats, croissants, des pommes, du jus de fruits et du café dans une bodum... Le petit déjeuner de rêve. Il s'assit face à Sasuke qui mangeait un croissant, lui souriant. Naruto s'étira les bras avant de faire un grand sourire.

« Merci pour le petit déjeuner.

\- De rien. Allez manges, ça va refroidir.

\- Oui papa. » Rétorqua-t-il, levant les yeux, en prenant une voix enfantine.

« Bonne appétit.

\- Merci à toi aussi.

\- Merci. »

Naruto se servit un peu de jus d'orange, puis prit un pain au chocolat. Ils mangèrent, parlant de tout et de rien. Il n'y avait jamais aucun blanc de conversation, et c'était ce qu'il aimait dans sa relation avec Sasuke. Que ça soit en amitié, ou en amour. À vrai dire, leur amitié était toujours là. Ils s'amusaient ensemble, s'engueulaient pour se réconcilier plus tard, en apprenaient toujours plus l'un sur l'autre, etc. Sauf que les sentiments étaient plus forts. Et qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Naruto inspira, puis regarda la vue. Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis, d'être dans son paradis idéal avec Sasuke. Il était de bonne humeur, de très bonne humeur, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bien. Et il y avait une chose que faisait Naruto lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. Il se leva puis courut à la recherche de son sac, sous le regard curieux du brun, qui continuait de manger. Il retrouva son sac dans le salon puis fouilla dans celui-ci à la recherche de son portable et de sa baffle. Il savait qu'elle allait lui être utile tôt ou tard. Il rejoignit Sasuke sur la terrasse, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il l'alluma, la musique démarra. Naruto commença à effectuer des petits pas de danse. Sasuke le regarda faire, amusé. Puis il se lâcha, chantant les paroles de la chanson qu'il connaissait par cœur. Mais ce n'était pas amusant de danser seul. Il ondulait ses hanches d'une manière sensuelle que Sasuke n'avait que très peu vu chez le blond, mais qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Il voulait donner au brun l'envie de danser.

« Allez viens danser Sasuke !

\- Hors de question. »

Naruto ignora la réponse et accourut vers son amant, puis le tira par le bras. Il savait que Sasuke savait danser, en même temps il savait tout faire, ou presque. Petit à petit, le brun se détendit. Sasuke enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Naruto, qui continuait à danser. Il put voir que Sasuke le dévorait des yeux. Naruto s'était juré une chose cette nuit, il s'était donné comme objectif de montrer à Sasuke qu'il fallait parfois qu'il lâchait prise, qu'il devait se détendre. Mais surtout, vivre au jour le jour. Car on ne vivait qu'une seule fois et que tout pouvait disparaître demain.

 **XXXX**

Naruto se réveilla lentement, soupirant de fatigue, sur un grand lit. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il était trop bien installé. Il tapota l'autre côté du lit, cherchant le brun du toucher. Il voulait se blottir dans ses bras. Il sentit la place vide et froide. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et ne vit personne. Il se redressa comme un piquet, fronçant les sourcils.

« Sasuke ? » Cria Naruto, se demandant où il était.

Mais le silence régna de plus belle, faisant davantage paniquer le blond. Il ramassa son caleçon qu'il avait jeté au sol un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, puis mit son jogging et sortit de la chambre.

« Mais bon sang où est-ce qu'il est passé ? »

Naruto était quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait facilement pour ses pairs. Et il n'aimait pas particulièrement rester seul dans un endroit. Alors ne pas voir le brun dans les parages, et savoir qu'il était seul dans une grande maison au milieu de la forêt, surtout qu'il ne savait pas dans quelle forêt ils étaient, ne faisait que augmenter son angoisse. Il prit son portable puis appela le brun. Il entendit la sonnerie du brun puis accourut jusqu'à l'origine du bruit. Le portable était posé sur le plan de la cuisine. Il commença à s'imaginer mille et un scénario. Et s'il s'était fait tué ? Ou qu'il s'était fait kidnappé ? Il venait d'une famille fortuné, peut-être que les kidnappeurs voulaient une rançon.

« Putain, putain calmes toi Naruto. »

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis expira. Bon, il ne savait où était passé le brun. Mais il ne devait pas être loin. Naruto fit le tour de la cuisine des yeux. Bon déjà, il n'était pas dans la cuisine, ni sous la table. Peut-être qu'il était tout simplement aller faire un tour. Mais Sasuke l'aurait averti s'il comptait sortir faire un tour. Il regarda l'heure de son portable, il était déjà dix-huit heure passé. Il se demanda il avait dormi pendant combien de temps.

« Bien dormi ?

 **\- AH ! Putain. »**

Naruto sursauta, se retournant vers l'origine de la voix, mettant une main sur le cœur. Il souffla, soulagé mais aussi contrarié :

« Bon sang t'étais passé où ?

\- Parti chercher du bois. »

Effectivement il remarqua bien trop tard le brun portait plusieurs gros morceaux de bois. Naruto l'aida à en porter certains, calmé et silencieux. Ils les placèrent près de l'immense cheminée.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? Je t'aurais aidé.

\- Je t'ai beaucoup fatigué, alors je voulais te laisser te reposer. » Lui répondit-il avant de faire un clin d'œil lourds de sous-entendus.

Naruto rougit aussitôt, comprenant ses sous-entendus. En étant en couple avec Sasuke, il avait découvert un nouvel aspect de la personnalité du brun : C'était un pervers invétéré. Lui aussi était un pervers, mais pas autant que Sasuke. Non pas que ça le dérangeait, mais ça l'avait surprit, lui qui paraissait si froid au premier abord. Son corps essayait de suivre la cadence du brun. Mais bon, c'était son pervers à lui, à lui tout seul. Ce que lui faisait ressentir Sasuke à chaque fois qu'il le touchait c'était l'extase.

« On chauffe le dîner, j'ai préparé des lasagnes.

\- Décidément tu as pensé à tout.

\- Je voulais qu'on soit bien. »

Sasuke attira le blond contre lui. Il lui caressa lentement les cheveux, puis embrassa son front. Naruto enroula ses bras autour de la taille du brun. Un moment Naruto & Sasuke.

« Que tout les deux. »

 **XXXX**

Ils mangèrent à l'intérieur, face à la cheminée. Sasuke lui racontait de petites anecdotes de l'année dernière. Naruto repensa à toute leur histoire. Ils avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde, puis les pires ennemis, puis amis, puis les amants d'une nuit, puis ennemis d'un jour, puis finalement étaient ensemble. En couple. Il se remémora de la première fois qu'il avait vu le brun, jamais il aurait pensé qu'il terminerait en couple avec lui.

 **Début du flash-back**

Naruto, en compagnie de son frère Gaara et de ses amis d'enfances, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chôji et Ino, firent leurs premières entrées dans le lycée. Kiba souffla d'admiration face au grand bâtiment, qui paraissait immense aux yeux de ces nouveaux lycéens. Kiba s'avança avant de se mettre devant eux :

« Les gars.. Notre vraie adolescence commence maintenant ! » S'écria Kiba, excité.

« Allons voir on est dans quelle classe. »

Ils entrèrent dans le lycée puis alla devant les listes des classes, qui étaient bondés de monde. Ils réussirent à se frayer un chemin puis cherchèrent leurs noms respectives sur les listes.

« Chôji, Shika on est dans la même classe ! » S'exclama Ino, toute souriante.

Shikamru scruta les listes, lasse, tandis que Choji sourit à Ino, soulagé. Le blond essaya de trouver son nom dans les listes puis cria un eureka une fois trouvé. Mais son sourire disparût en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun de ses amis dans la même classe que lui.

« Mon pote on n'est pas dans la même classe ! » Lui révéla Naruto à Kiba, horrifié.

C'était la première fois depuis le jardin d'enfant que lui et Kiba n'était pas dans la même classe. Ils étaient même persuadés pendant les vacances que la chance était encore de leurs côtés et qu'ils allaient être dans la même classe. C'était impensable pour lui de ne pas être dans la même classe que le basané. Kiba lui lança également un regard horrifié, avant de prendre une mine dépressive. Il sauta dans les bras de Naruto, se lamentant.

« Comment on va faire ?

\- On essayera de se voir pendant les pauses déjeuner, et on parlera de nos futurs conquêtes, on est dans un nouveau terrain inconnu mon pote.. » Commença Kiba en mettant son bras autour des épaules du brun, très sérieux.

« On part à la conquête d'un terrain inconnu, qui dit nouveau terrain dit nouvelles femmes. Pas des filles, mais des futurs femmes ! Et séparément on fera encore plus de ravage et on gagnera plus de terrain ! »

Puis Kiba se tourna de nouveau face aux listes, puis vit dans quelle classe il était.

« Je suis dans la même classe que Gaara, il pourra m'aider à faire mes devoirs.

\- Même pas en rêve. » Rétorqua Gaara avant de faire demi-tour et de monter les escaliers.

Il quitta ses amis dans le hall, chacun avait prit un couloir différent pour rejoindre leurs classes. Naruto alla dans la salle indiquée dans les fiches. Il entra, et remarqua déjà plusieurs personnes présentes dans la salle. Mais une personne attira son attention. Un garçon, assit au fond de la classe. Il était isolé des autres, lisant un livre. Il soupira, faisant légèrement voler ses cheveux ténébreux. C'était les cheveux les plus noirs qu'il ait vu de sa vie, et ils paraissaient tellement fins et doux au toucher. Il fallait admettre, il était loin d'être moche. Sans le vouloir il le regardait, stupéfait, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte.

« Salut Naruto ! » S'écria une personne, l'interrompant.

Il sursauta puis fit face à la personne qui l'avait appelé. C'était Rock Lee, qu'il l'appelait aussi Gros Sourcil, ils avaient fait du judo ensemble. Naruto avait vu tout les films de Bruce Lee et avait suivi un cours gratuit de judo. Il n'y était jamais retourné, ne pouvant pas se permettre de payer les cours. Mais après cela, il avait continué à voir Gros sourcil de temps à autre pour qu'il lui apprenne certaines prises.

« Viens je vais te présenter aux autres ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il le tira par le bras, l'amenant voir un petit groupe assit au fond de la classe.

« Les gars voici Naruto ! Il est ultra cool !

\- Enchanté. » Dit seulement Naruto, tout sourire.

« Moi c'est Suigetsu ! » S'écria un mec, dont les dents étaient pointés.

« Et voilà ma copine, Fû, malgré son manque de poitrine, c'est bel et bien ma copine ! »

La dite Fû lui sourit avant de mettre un coup de poing à son petit ami. Il ria légèrement, tout en se plaignant de la douleur.

« Je te présente Shino.

\- Enchanté mec ! »

Shino lui fit un hochement de tête, gardant le silence.

« Voilà Sakura.. » Dit Lee, niais.

Il regarda la dite Sakura, cette dernière lui sourit malicieusement. Sans le faire exprès, il rougit. Elle était vraiment belle. C'était à ce moment là qu'il s'était donné comme objectif de la séduire et de sortir avec elle, plus si affinité. Il s'assit face à elle, lui lançant son regard le plus charmeur.

« Salut ma belle, alors tu es célibataire ?

\- Oui. »

« Ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! » S'exclama Naruto, ne cachant pas sa joie.

« Ça te dit qu'on se voit après les cours ?

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée. » Répondit sèchement Sakura.

Naruto fit une tête abasourdi. Il s'était fait rejeter dès le premier jour. D'habitude il lui suffisait de dire, et de faire son plus beau sourire, pour que ça marche. Il était au lycée maintenant, les filles grandissaient et il allait devoir changer de tactique. Il secoua la tête, puis reprit.

« Mais.. Pourquoi ?!

\- Je suis déjà amoureuse d'un autre.. » Lui avoua-t-elle, jouant nerveusement avec ses cheveux.

« C'est qui Sakura-chan ?! C'est qui ?! » Lui demanda presque en hurlant Lee, les étoiles pleins les yeux, insistant.

« C'est lui. » Lui avoua-t-elle, gênée, avant de pointer discrètement du doigt.

Ils suivirent du doigt ce qu'elle pointait. C'était le garçon qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il avait fait son entrée en classe. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas quitté son livre des yeux. Un groupe de fille était à côté de lui, lui faisant les yeux doux. Dans le lot Naruto pouvait remarquer certaines qui étaient très jolies, mais le brun les ignora. Il était ahuri par l'indifférence du brun vis-à-vis de ces filles, mais aussi, d'une certaine façon, fasciné. Lee s'effondra, anéanti.

« C'est qui ce mec ?! » Cria en pointant du doigt Lee.

La sonnerie retentit, tous choisirent une place. Il remarqua que plusieurs filles se disputaient les places à côté du brun. Ce dernier ferma son livre. Naruto remarqua qu'il était agacé par toutes l'attention que les filles lui donnaient. Naruto le comprenait pas, s'il avait été à sa place il en aurait profité un maximum. Il se leva. Il se faufila entre les filles en furie puis s'assit devant lui, attirant les foudres de certaines filles. Il haussa les épaules, pas vraiment désolé. Tous se rassirent. Leur professeur fit son entrée en classe, tous se turent.

« Je suis votre professeur principale, Genma Shiranui. Mais aussi votre professeur de mathématiques. Je vais à présent faire l'appel. »

Leur professeur appela un à un les élèves. Naruto voulait savoir une chose : Le nom de son voisin de derrière.

« Uchiwa Sasuke. »

Naruto tourna la tête qu'à moitié. Le brun leva uniquement la main, gardant le silence. Le professeur l'appela à son tour :

« Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Présent ! » Répondit énergiquement et tout sourire Naruto, levant la main.

« Bien, commençons le cours. »

Le professeur se tourna au tableau, puis commença le cours. Cela faisait maintenant trente minutes que le professeur expliquait la leçon et écrivait des trucs incompréhensible aux yeux de Naruto. Il s'ennuya à mourir puis leva la tête, se cambrant presque, regardant son voisin de derrière. Il avait un air si sérieux, c'était ennuyeux. Pourtant il avait un beau visage, il était sûr qu'il avait un magnifique sourire. Bizarrement, il avait envie de le voir sourire, il voulait le faire sourire. Pourquoi se disait-il ça ? Il ignorait encore l'existence de son voisin deux heures plus tôt. Il redressa sa tête, puis la secoua, avant de se retourna complètement, faisant face à l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, le dévisageant, avant de reprendre son attention sur le tableau.

« Tu t'appelles Sasuke Uchiwa c'est ça ? Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki ! Enchanté. » Se présenta Naruko, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ce dernier fit uniquement un hochement de tête. Il n'était pas vraiment bavard, mais Naruto s'en contenta. Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit.

« Silence au fond de la classe ! » Hurla leur professeur.

 **Fin du flash-back**

Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis ce jour. C'était rassurant pour Naruto d'une certaine façon car malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il pouvait enfin connaître, toucher le bonheur des doigts. Et son bonheur portait le nom de Sasuke.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » Lui demanda Sasuke, interrompant ses pensées positives et amoureuses.

Naruto rougit aussitôt, puis sourit faiblement avant de dévisager le brun.

« Je repense à nous, à tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble. De la seconde, du soir où on s'est croisé à l'hôtel, le soir de mon agression.. À tout.

\- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, ce n'était pas un hasard si j'étais là le soir de ton agression. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

« J'avais remarqué que Tenten te suivait au lycée. Et c'était encore plus bizarre étant donné qu'elle avait eu son diplôme l'année dernière. Alors je l'ai suivit le reste de la journée et mon intuition a été bonne malheureusement. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle en vienne à balancer une brique à ta fenêtre et qu'elle envoie ces gens t'agresser ? »

Naruto hésita à lui dire la vérité, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de parler de cela avec le brun. Sasuke glissa sa main chaude dans celle de Naruto, entrelaçant ses doigts.

« Soirée vérité. La vérité rien que la vérité et sans rancune et engueulade. » Dit Sasuke, voulant rassurer le blond.

Naruto soupira avant de répondre à la question du brun. Bon c'était une soirée vérité.

« Tu te rappelles du jour où tu m'avais invité à manger des ramens ?

\- Hn.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'avais un copain ? Ce copain était Neji Hyûga. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, sachant que Neji sortait avec Tenten.

« Je n'ai pas détruit leur couple ! Disons que j'ai accéléré la décision de Neji à rompre avec elle.. » Lui avoua Naruto, un peu gêné.

« Aussi, le soirée où on a couché ensemble, j'étais encore avec Neji. »

Sasuke fronça davantage les sourcils face à la révélation du blond. Le regard de Sasuke s'assombrit, Naruto enchaîna, ne voulant pas mourir étranglé. Surtout que personne ne réussirait à retrouver son cadavre au fond des bois puisque personne ne savait où il était.

« Mais j'ai rompu avec lui quand j'ai comprit que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. » Lui avoua Naruto, secouant les mains.

Le regard de Sasuke s'adoucit, Naruto soupira mentalement de soulagement.

« Et à l'hôtel ? » Lui demanda Naruto, méfiant.

« C'est vrai ça qu'est-ce-que tu foutais dans un hôtel à une heure si tardif ?

\- Non à l'hôtel, c'était vraiment un pur hasard. Je ne pensais pas te croiser torse-nu dans l'ascenseur. »

Naruto rougit aussitôt en repensant cette scène gênante. Sasuke fit un rictus, amusé, puis s'allongea sur les coussins. Naruto le regarda faire.

« J'étais censé voir mon oncle. Il voyage beaucoup et il voulait savoir ce que j'avais l'intention de faire comme étude, ce qui était favorable à faire pour les entreprises familiales. »

Naruto était triste d'entendre le brun. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas le brun qui avait le contrôle de sa vie, mais sa famille. Sasuke regarda d'un air détaché le plafond avant de sourire au blond.

« C'est aussi ce soir là, lorsque je t'ai vu en compagnie de cet homme, que je me suis décidé à reprendre contact avec toi car je t'ai toujours pensé hétéro. J'ai voulu tenté ma chance en douceur. »

Naruto embrassa chastement Sasuke. Il avait trouvé la déclaration de l'Uchiwa adorable. Au fond, Sasuke et lui avaient eu les mêmes doutes au sujet de leur relation, mais personne n'avait osé en parler, par peur de détruire leur amitié et de souffrir. Naruto et Sasuke s'échangèrent un sourire, puis il lui caressa avec tendresse la joue.

« Un moment Naruto & Sasuke. » Dit simplement Naruto à voix haute.

Il remarqua qu'il avait dit sa phrase à voix haute. Naruto retira sa main, gêné que le brun ait entendu ça. Sasuke haussa un sourcil, amusé, puis pouffa. Naruto lui balança un coussin avant de lui gonfler ses joues et de s'expliquer :

« Moques toi si tu veux, mais c'est comme ça que j'appelle les moments qu'on passe que tout les deux, des moments Naruto & Sasuke.

\- Je préfère Sasuke & Naruto.

\- C'est moi qui a eu l'idée, mon prénom en first ! »

Il secoua légèrement la tête puis reprit son sérieux.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir emmené ici et de m'avoir fait partager ton jardin secret.

\- Je veux être honnête avec toi et partager des choses avec toi. Et tu dois l'être avec toi. »

Naruto hocha la tête puis l'embrassa tendrement en signe de réponse.

« Il est trop tôt pour me remercier, ce n'est que notre premier jour ici, et tu n'as pas vu la cascade.

\- Et si on allait se baigner là-bas ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Ouais ! Il fait bon dehors et on ne vit qu'une fois. »

Sasuke se leva, puis tendit sa main pour aider Naruto à se lever. Le blond lui prit, et Sasuke l'aida à se relever.

 **XXXX**

Ce soir, il y avait un clair de lune, ils pouvaient nettement voir malgré la nuit. Sasuke et Naruto allèrent derrière la maison, puis marchèrent durant une dizaine de minutes sur un sentier main dans la main. Le blond aperçut la cascade au loin. La lune se reflétait sur l'eau, donnant au lieu un côté féerique. Elle était magnifique cette cascade. Et il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : Se baigner avec Sasuke. Naruto fit son plus beau sourire.

« Le premier à l'eau ! » S'écria le blond.

Naruto courut jusqu'à la cascade, comme un gosse. Naruto enleva rapidement ses vêtements, ne gardant que son caleçon. Puis il courra jusqu'en haut de la cascade sous le regard amusé de Sasuke. Le blond sauta dans le lac en imitant le cri de Tarzan. Il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça dans une jungle. Bon il était dans une forêt mais il allait s'en contenter. Il aperçut au loin Sasuke se déshabiller à son tour, gardant son tee shirt et son caleçon avant de le rejoindre en courant dans le lac. Ils nagèrent, s'amusant à s'éclabousser pendant presque une heure. Puis Sasuke se mit face au blond. Ils se fixèrent longuement. Les yeux de Sasuke brillaient grâce à la lune, ils étaient magnifiques, l'envoûtant presque. Naruto rougissait, heureusement que ça ne se voyait pas tellement.

« Je t'aime. »

La dernière fois que Naruto lui avait dit ça, c'était lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Ils ne se disaient pas tous les jours et à tout va, ils connaissaient les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais parfois, le dire, le faire rappeler à sa moitié, c'était important et beau. Les mains du brun se glissèrent le long de ses joues. Il appréciait ce contact, son toucher. Quelques millimètres séparaient leurs visages. Puis Sasuke prit possession de ses lèvres. Avoir les lèvres de Sasuke sur les siennes lui donna encore plus de papillons dans le ventre. Chaque baiser que le brun lui donnait faisait que Naruto en tombait encore plus amoureux. Leurs langues se mélangèrent, jouant en harmonie. Le blond glissa ses mains dans les cheveux ébènes pour approfondir ce baiser qui lui faisait tellement de bien. Les mains du brun se glissèrent sous ses fesses, le soulevant un peu. Ils se séparèrent, à contre-cœur, manquant de souffle. Ce moment était le moment le plus beau de toute sa vie, qu'il chérirait pour l'éternité.

* * *

Naruto était sur la grande terrasse, ne quittant pas des yeux la vue splendide qu'il avait face à lui. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était ici, et il avait l'impression de perdre des yeux la réalité. C'était comme s'il était dans un comte de fée, il ne voulait pas retourner à la réalité. Ils étaient partis en pleine forêt, sans que personne ne sache où ils étaient, sans que personne ne les dérangeaient. Ils ne cachaient pas leur amour ici, ils pouvaient faire des gestes affectueux sans que personne ne les jugeaient. Sasuke lui montrait à chaque fois, à chaque instant, qu'il tenait au blond et qu'il aimait sa compagnie. Sentant que le temps se rafraîchissait, Naruto rentra à l'intérieur, puis alla dans leur chambre. Cela lui fit drôle de se dire que c'était leur chambre. Il entra puis s'allongea, seul, pensant à la réalité qui l'attendrait lorsqu'il rentrera chez lui. Il avait promit à Gaara de ne pas y penser et de s'amuser. Et c'était ce qu'il faisait, chaque sourire et rire qu'il avait eu ici était vrai. Mais il était quand même inquiet. Il se leva et prit son portable qui était dans la poche de son jean. Il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, la seule personne qui prendrait le risque de mettre Gaara en colère et qu'il lui répondrait. Car Naruto était persuadé que le roux avait interdit à toute sa famille de l'appeler et de lui répondre.

 _« Allô Naruto ?_

\- Yahiko ! Comment tu vas ? » Lui demanda Naruto en chuchotant, ce qui n'était pas nécessaire car Sasuke n'était pas là.

 _« Bah comme d'hab. Mais Gaara nous a interdit de t'appeler ou de te répondre. Donc j'espère que tu m'appelles pour un truc **VRAIMENT** important, je ne veux pas me faire trucider pour rien._

\- Fais moi un rapport rapide de la semaine.

 _\- Après son arrestation, Kankuro est allé voir un psy, et ça l'aide beaucoup ! Il redevient comme avant ! Là il est parti à la recherche d'une nouvelle école avec Temari._

\- C'est vrai ? » S'exclama le blond, très surprit.

 _« Il y a des jours difficiles, mais ça va._

\- Mais-

\- _Naruto_. » L'interrompit son frère.

 _« Tout va bien, arrête de t'inquiéter. Profites de tes vacances, je dois y aller._

\- Mais- » Puis Yahiko lui raccrocha au nez.

« Sale gosse. » Dit le blond entre ses dents.

« Qui était-ce ?

\- Putain ! » S'écria Naruto, sursautant, puis de mettre une main sur le cœur.

« Un jour j'aurais une crise cardiaque par ta faute. » Puis il reprit.

« C'était Yahiko. Ils-ils vont tous bien. » Lui dévoila Naruto, s'asseyant sur son lit, un peu stupéfait et surtout soulagé.

Sasuke le rejoignit sur le lit, il embrassa le front du blond avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je suis tellement soulagé.. Mais tellement. »

Naruto s'effondra sur le lit, puis essuya ses larmes naissantes en riant, trouvant sa réaction ridicule.

« Tu sais, c'est ma seule famille. Ma mère je la vois rarement et mon père.. Je ne sais même pas où est-ce-qu'il se trouve, ce qu'il fait, je ne le connais même et et je ne l'ai jamais vu.. » Lui avoua Naruto, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Je ne pense pas à lui constamment, mais parfois je me demande ce que ça fait d'avoir un père. Je me dis tant pis, je donnerai de mon attention aux gens qui sont là et qui tiennent à moi. »

Sasuke s'allongea à côté du blond, ses doigts entrelaçaient ceux de Naruto. Il continuèrent à dévisager silencieusement le plafond blanc.

« J'aimerais avoir plus de gens comme toi dans ma vie qui s'inquiète pour moi.

\- Je suis sûr que tu en as, sauf qu'ils n'expriment pas leur amour de la même manière.

\- Il n'y a que mon frère qui s'inquiète pour moi. Tu sais, depuis le décès de ma mère, il ne reste que lui. Il y a mon père et j'ai mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousins et cousines, je suis entouré. Mais je sais que si je disparaissais, ils n'en pleureraient pas. »

Sasuke serra davantage ses doigts, c'était un acte presque désespéré.

« Qu'est-ce-qui lui ai arrivé à ta mère ? »

Naruto se leva du lit, sa question avait dépassé sa pensée. Le brun ne parlait jamais de sa famille, surtout de sa mère. Mais la curiosité de Naruto était à son paroxysme, il voulait savoir, épauler, soutenir Sasuke. Il voulait être là pour lui.

« Il neigeait, elle a perdu le contrôle de sa voiture et elle a fait plusieurs tonneaux en sortant de la route. » Lui révéla Sasuke, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté le plafond des yeux. Naruto pouvait déceler une immense tristesse dans les yeux du brun. Puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

« Naruto, je me sens chanceux de t'avoir dans ma vie. »

Naruto se mit à quatre pattes sur le brun. Ils se fixèrent longuement.

« Moi, je m'inquiéterais toujours pour toi, et tu m'auras sur le dos pendant longtemps.

\- Pour très longtemps ?

\- Oui, pour très très longtemps. Je te le promets Sasuke. »

Sasuke enroula ses bras autour de la taille du blond puis Naruto embrassa Sasuke, collant son torse au sien. Grâce à cette révélation, il comprit que Sasuke le laissait réellement entrer dans son monde, qu'il lui donnait une ouverture pour entrer. Et il y allait en courant sans y faire demi-tour.

* * *

Le reste des vacances se passa très vite, trop vitre au goût de Naruto. Ils ne s'étaient disputé que une fois, lorsque Sasuke avait osé lui dire que les ramens n'étaient pas un vrai repas. Mais ils s'étaient réconciliés et étaient passés au dessus de tout ça. Il aurait voulu rester là bas, loin de tous, pendant encore une dizaine d'années avec Sasuke. Il aurait été capable de le faire, il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec le brun. La route avait été silencieux, Naruto se remémora de chaque instant passé là bas. Ces instants qu'à lui et Sasuke, et personne ne leur enlèveraient ça. Sasuke gara sa voiture devant chez le blond. Naruto souffla, il n'en revenait pas que les vacances soient déjà fini.

« Ce fut les meilleurs vacances de ma vie. Là je peux te remercier de m'avoir fait partager tout ça, de m'avoir sorti de ma zone de confort ?

\- Oui tu peux.

\- Merci, Sasuke. »

Naruto embrassa chastement le brun. Sasuke lui sourit. Naruto aimait voir le brun sourire, lui qui souriait rarement. Il faisait des rictus, mais sourire, rarement. Il caressa sa joue.

« Je te dis à demain.

\- À demain Naruto. »

Le blond lui sourit de nouveau avant de quitter la voiture. Il claqua la portière puis prit son sac à l'arrière. La voiture démarra. Naruto resta sur le trottoir jusqu'à qu'il n'ait plus la voiture en visuelle. Il soupira de bien-être, avant de rire, heureux. Il rentra chez lui, satisfait de ses vacances mais surtout, heureux. Il entendit de la musique venant du salon. Curieux, il entra et vit Temari danser, secouant ses cheveux lâchés, puis tira du bras Nagato pour qu'il danse également. Yahiko danser en sautant sur le canapé. Il ne savait même plus c'était quand qu'ils les avaient dansé ainsi, tous ensemble. Naruto déposa son sac sur le seuil de la porte, entrant au salon, un sourire léger aux lèvres.

« Vous fêtez quoi ?

\- J'ai trouvé non seulement un stage pour mes études, mais aussi un job régulier. Fini de faire la plonge dans les fast-foods minables dans des coins paumés, fini de jouer les livreuses, ou encore de devoir faire du porte à porte pour faire la promotion de produits minables. C'est aussi bientôt l'anniversaire de Nagato, alors on le met dans l'ambiance. Et pour Yahiko, je ne sais pas. » Lui Révéla Temari, continuant à danser.

« Moi j'ai juste envie de danser ! Je sors avec une copine géniale, j'ai trouvé un boulot génial dans une supérette. Tout va bien ! » S'exclama ce dernier, commençant un laps-danse assez curieux, mais amusant.

C'était vrai, il n'y avait pas d'excuse pour danser. Nagato fit des petits pas de danse, un peu timide. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit, rassuré.

« Et où sont Kankuro et Gaara ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Gaara est parti accompagné Kankuro chez le psy, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! » Lui répondit Yahiko, avant de lui sourire.

« Tout va bien Naruto. » Lui avoua Temari en lui souriant, continuant à danser.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il se tourna face à ses deux frères. Kankuro lui sourit, puis passa à côté du blond, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il monta sur la table basse, commençant à danser. Gaara le rejoignit sur le seuil de la porte.

« Tes vacances alors ?

\- Incroyable. Merci de m'y avoir poussé.

\- Venez danser bande de grands-pères ! » S'exprima Kankuro.

Gaara entra dans le salon, puis lança un coussin sur la tête de son frère. Ce dernier fit un sourire victorieux. Naruto était heureux de les voir ainsi. Ils ne savaient plus c'était quand la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous réunis ainsi pour danser.

« Tu viens Naruto ? »

Le blond accourut dans le salon, dansant avec Nagato. Gaara et Kankuro se lancèrent des coussins, Yahiko continuait son lap-dance sur le canapé. Temari et Naruto chantèrent les paroles de la musique qu'ils connaissaient par cœur, sautant, les mains en l'air et bougeant au rythme de la musique. Et Nagato bougeait les bras, dansant avec retenu. Ils ne savaient pas pendant combien de temps ils avaient dansé, mais ils s'étaient bien amusés. Tout allait bien.


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonne année à tous et à toutes et guess what ? Voilà voilà le chapitre n°9 ! Je suis désolée de l'attente (encore une fois) mais ma priorité est de terminer la fiction Comment j'ai rencontré votre père ! Du coup je suis incapable de dire quand est-ce que je pourrais publier le prochain chapitre, mais sachez que j'ai déjà écrit la fin et les trois prochains chapitres (ne vous inquiétez pas tôt ou tard je publierai les chapitres !)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Naruto ferma à clé la porte d'entrée, ce fut le dernier à quitter la maison. La semaine commençait bien pour tout le monde : Temari était partie à son université, elle n'avait plus à rentrer tard à la maison à cause du travail, donc il allait la voir plus souvent. En plus de cela grâce à son nouveau job, Yahiko n'aurait pas à travailler pour les aider à payer les factures, mais uniquement pour gagner de l'argent pour lui. Kankuro reprenait le rythme de sa vie, petit à petit. Il était parti tôt dans la matinée à la recherche d'une université et d'un travail. Gaara avait l'air plus détendu, et était parti plus tôt que lui au lycée. Yahiko était comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire d'une humeur enjouée, mais était plus calme. Nagato lui, cachait son excitation car c'était bientôt son anniversaire. C'était en pensant à sa famille qu'il fit son entrée dans le lycée. Il sourit, faisant face au bâtiment, avant d'y entrer. Oui aujourd'hui était une bonne journée.

 **XXXX**

À la pause déjeuner, Naruto entra à l'infirmerie. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, il ne perçut personne dans l'obscurité. Il alluma la lumière de la pièce. À peine le temps il eut le temps de le faire qu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer et l'attraper par la taille, lui faisant des bisous dans le cou. Il rit, amusé et bienheureux. Il frémit également à ces baisers. Mon Dieu qu'il aimait ça.

« Ferme la porte à clé. »

Sasuke exécuta et ferma la porte à clé, il y avait au moins un avantage à sortir avec le président des élèves : Il avait à disposition toutes les clés des salles du lycée. Naruto prit possession des lèvres de Sasuke, puis ils s'allongèrent sur le premier lit qui leurs tombèrent dessus. La langue du brun entra dans sa bouche, titillant la sienne. Ce simple baiser passionné fit augmenter l'excitation du blond, mais également la bosse de son pantalon. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Sasuke déboutonna la chemise de Naruto, puis lécha sa clavicule avant de lui pincer les tétons. Naruto gémit aussitôt. Il sentit l'érection naissante de Sasuke contre la sienne. Ce dernier fit frotter sa bosse contre la sienne, ils haletèrent ensemble de plaisir. Naruto déboutonna également la chemise du brun, caressant son torse finement dessiner. Sasuke déboucla sa ceinture, jetant son pantalon au sol. Il déboucla le pantalon de Naruto. Le blond voulut se redresser pour toucher davantage le brun, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en posant une main sur le torse, faisant rallonger de nouveau Naruto sur le lit. Le blond lui lança un regard d'incompréhension mélangée à de l'excitation.

« Laisse-moi te faire du bien Naru. »

Sasuke aimait être au dessus de lui, cela ne le dérangeait aucunement au contraire il en redemandait. Ils avaient déjà tenté d'inverser leurs positions passif/actif mais ça avait été bizarre, surtout pour le brun. Un jour il serait de nouveau au dessus, et il donnerait autant de plaisir au brun qu'il lui en donnait maintenant. Il sentit la langue de Sasuke parcourir sa longueur, ses gémissements devinrent plus saccadés. Cette langue le rendait fou, Sasuke le rendait fou. Il sentit un doigt s'introduire en lui, puis deux, faisant des vas-et-vient et touchant la zone sensible, la langue de Sasuke titillant toujours son sexe. S'il continuait ainsi... Il allait venir. Sasuke cessa tout mouvements, retirant ses doigts de lui. Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il ne s'était même pas rendit compte qu'il les avait fermé. Sasuke rapprocha son visage du sien, puis embrassa le front du blond, puis sa joue. Il suréleva le bassin de Naruto. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement, sentant le sexe de Sasuke s'introduire en lui. Il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'incitant à aller le plus profond possible. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, se dévisageant amoureusement.

« Vas-y. »

Sasuke donna un premier coup de rein. Naruto gémit, criant presque. Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts à chaque coups de reins qui s'accéléraient et devenaient plus forts. Naruto agrippa le dos de Sasuke avec force, le griffant. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était intense. Ça l'était à chaque fois, à chaque coup de rein. La main de Sasuke attrapa son sexe puis faisait des vas-et-vient. Naruto ouvrit légèrement les yeux, scrutant le brun. Il le trouva encore plus beau, les joues rougis et le regard fiévreux. Cela augmenta son excitation, il le trouvait exquis. Naruto hurla fortement le nom de Sasuke puis éjacula en premier contre son torse. Sasuke donna un dernier coup de rein avant d'éjaculer à son tour. Sasuke s'écroula sur Naruto. Ils reprirent leurs souffles, puis Sasuke l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui embrassa ensuite le front. Le brun l'essuya avec des lingettes puis le serra contre lui. Naruto soupira de bien-être.

« Tu n'es pas censé avoir une réunion avec des délégués ?

\- Dans dix minutes, mais laisse-moi profiter de toi pendant encore quelques minutes.

\- Vas-y maintenant sinon je risque de changer d'avis et de te retenir..

\- Je ne suis pas contre cette option. »

Sasuke embrassa à nouveau le blond, puis lui lécha le cou, faisant rire Naruto. Ce n'était pas l'acte en lui-même qu'il préférait, mais c'était après l'amour car Sasuke lui montrait toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard. C'était ça qu'il aimait le plus.

« A-arrête Sasuke vas-y ! » Ria Naruto, lui donnant un léger coup de pied.

Sasuke soupira puis se leva puis remit correctement son pantalon. Puis il reboutonna sa chemise, le dévisageant, tout en lui demandant :

« On peut se voir ce soir ?

\- Désolé j'ai un dîner familiale. Je t'appellerais après. »

Sasuke fit un chaste baiser à Naruto avant de le regarder longuement, le dévorant presque des yeux. Naruto sourit. Le brun quitta la pièce, laissant Naruto. Naruto ria, bien-heureux, puis il se leva à son tour, remettant correctement son pantalon.

« Putain ! » S'écria une personne de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Naruto hurla, avant de mettre une main sur le cœur. Merde, merde, merde, voilà ce que se répétait Naruto dans sa tête. Quelqu'un les avait surprit, quelqu'un les avait entendu. Le rideau du dernier lit se tira, il vit que c'était Shikamaru. Naruto souffla, soulagé. Le brun lui lança un regard mauvais, sans doute parce qu'ils l'avaient réveillé.

« On ignorait que t'étais là, désolé mec. »

Shikamaru se leva du lit, puis fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Il sortit des médicaments pour des maux de têtes et se servit un verre d'eau dans le lavabo. Naruto remit sa chemise correctement. Il n'avait pas besoin de supplier le brun de ne rien dire, il lui faisait confiance. De plus il n'aimait pas les commérages, cela lui donnait des maux de têtes selon ses dires. Et puis Naruto savait que Shikamaru savait des choses sur tout le monde malgré lui, et que s'il le voulait il pourrait détruire de nombreuses réputations et même des vies avec tout ce qu'il savait et devinait.

« Je ne peux même plus dormir en paix à l'infirmerie. La prochaine fois allez faire vos ébats amoureux ailleurs.

\- Je ne peux pas te le promettre. » L'avertit simplement Naruto, suivit d'un clin d'œil, amusé.

Shikamaru maugréa, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il avala le médicament avant de boire. Puis il scruta le blond d'un regard grave. Naruto soupira, devinant la question silencieuse de son ami :

« On est en couple, d'ailleurs on a passé les vacances ensemble. Et pour une fois tout va bien dans ma vie. Oui tout va bien. Tout le monde va bien et.. C'est cool. » Lui avoua Naruto, avant de faire un grand sourire.

Shikamaru était au courant de ce qui se passait chez lui, c'était un ami proche de Gaara et de Temari et ils vivaient dans la même rue. Le brun lui sourit faiblement, avant de poser la question qui allait semer le doute dans l'esprit du blond :

« Mais.. N'as-tu pas peur ?

\- Comment ça ? » Répondit Naruto en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu as fait ton coming-out, ou du moins tu es en train de le faire. Mais lui non, et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas dans ses plans futurs de le faire.

\- Je suis passé par là, je comprends. Je ne veux pas lui mettre la pression. Ça demande du temps c'est pour cela qu'on se voit en cachette.

\- Vu votre discrétion.. » Surenchérit Shikamaru lourds de sous-entendus.

Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma. Il s'arrêta dans son explication avant de bâiller. Naruto fronça davantage les sourcils, voulant savoir ce où le brun voulait en venir. Chaque chose que Shikamaru lui disait, Naruto l'écoutait d'une oreille particulièrement attentive car Shikamaru était quelqu'un de malin, d'honnête, et était doté d'une perspicacité que peu de personne avait, et observait des choses que même Naruto ne voyait pas en lui-même. Et surtout, il ne parlait pas pour rien dire. Shikamaru remarqua le regard insistant du blond, l'incitant à continuer dans ses explications.

« Laisse tomber. » Conclut Shikamaru avant de s'endormir de nouveau dans le lit.

« Éteins la lumière en partant. »

Mais la phrase en suspend de Shikamaru commença à mettre du doute dans l'esprit du blond. C'était vrai, ils n'allaient pas vivre cacher pour le restant de leurs vies. Naruto se décida à rester à l'infirmerie, puis s'endormit à son tour.

 **XXXX**

Naruto entra chez lui, la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Shikamaru un peu plus tôt mit le doute dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce-qui se passerait par la suite ? Comment prendrait la famille de Sasuke ? Sa famille était strict et conservateur, mais à quel point ? Il secoua légèrement la tête, Sasuke devait prendre le temps de faire son coming-out. Mais en attendant il allait être à ses côtés, caché dans l'ombre. Il n'allait pas lui mettre la pression. Il devait attendre, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Il entendit du bruit venant de l'étage. Naruto fronça les sourcils puis monta, alarmé. Cela venait de sa chambre. Il entra dans celle-ci. Sa chambre était sans dessus dessous, c'était comme si il y avait eu un séisme, s'ensuit d'une tornade. Il fixa la cause de ce bordel. Gaara fouilla dans le dernier tiroir de sa commode, puis se tourna face à moi.

« Gaara qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? Tu sais que tu mets le bordel dans toute la chambre ? »

Naruto ferma la porte de leur chambre derrière lui. Naruto et Gaara était un peu le yin et le yang : Ils étaient opposés en tout point, ou presque, mais s'accordait. C'était le blond le bordélique, celui qui mettait la chambre en pagaille parce qu'il avait perdu quelque chose, qui laissait ses affaires et vêtements traînés au sol. Gaara lui l'incitait, ou plutôt le forçait, à ranger la chambre. Il était très à cheval là dessus. Alors voir son frère mettre la chambre dans un grand désordre, qui allait prendre des heures à tout ranger, l'étonnait fortement.

« Je l'ai perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as perdu ?

\- La bague putain ! J'ai perdu la bague ! » S'écria Gaara, perdant son sang-froid. Naruto le dévisagea, très surprit.

« C'était planqué là ! » Hurla Gaara, pointant du doigt son bureau.

« Et ce n'est plus là, je sais exactement là où je range mes affaires ! Et elle n'y est plus. »

Gaara commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, manquant de s'arracher les cheveux. Naruto accourut à lui, puis le retourna de force face à lui. Il était paniqué et énervé, il devait le calmer.

« Regarde moi.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça Naruto je dois-

\- Regarde moi ! » S'écria plus fort Naruto, insistant.

Gaara exécuta, regardant longuement le blond. Il le sentait très tendu, ce qui était compréhensif. Lui aussi aurait été dans tout ses états s'il aurait été à sa place.

« Ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration. »

Gaara voulut rétorquer, mais ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Naruto en fit de même, incitant le roux, puis expira avant de dire :

« Expire.. »

Il expira.

« Inspire.. »

Il inspira, tout en fermant les yeux.

« Expire.. »

Il expira. Naruto remarqua que son frère était moins tendu. Il rouvrit les yeux.

« Maintenant on va chercher cette bague tout les deux. Elle ne s'est pas envolée.

\- Quelqu'un me la prise.

\- Peut-être mais-

\- Je suis catégorique lorsque je te dis que quelqu'un me l'a prise. » Insista plus lourdement le roux, gardant son calme.

Naruto supposa aussi cette hypothèse. Même l'objet le plus insignifiant aux yeux de Gaara et qui lui appartenait était rangé à sa place. Alors cette bague.. Son frère ne perdait jamais rien, jamais. Même lorsqu'ils étaient petits, il n'avait jamais égaré un jouet, ou même cassé un jouet. Tout était à sa place. Quelqu'un avait prit la bague, mais qui était-ce ?

« Tu sais, cette bague a une valeur inestimable car elle appartenait à ma grand-mère, elle me l'a donné à son chevet. »

Naruto fronça un peu les sourcils face à la déclaration de son frère. Ce qu'il disait ne collait pas. Si la bague qu'il possédait lui avait été donné, pourquoi travaillait-il en dehors de l'école ? Enchaînant plus de trois petits boulots en même temps.

« Alors si tu travaillais autant c'était pourquoi ? Je pensais que c'était pour financer la bague mais.. »

Naruto se tut, puis se recula de son frère, méfiant. Il comprit rien qu'en voyant le regard de son frère : De la culpabilité. Gaara le regadait très rarement de cette manière, donc il devina aisément que ce que son frère lui cachait n'allait pas le ravir.

« Après les examens finaux je compte prendre un appartement étudiant avec Matsuri et vivre à Tokyo. Je sais qu'on s'était promit petit de se barrer d'ici ensemble et qu'on vivrait ensemble, et je suis désolé de rompre ce pacte. »

Lorsqu'ils avaient douze ans et que leurs parents avaient commencé à voyager, ça avait été très dur pour eux. Non seulement leurs parents partaient sans dire où ils allaient, mais en plus de cela ils ne payaient plus les factures de la maison. Ça avait été très dur pour eux financièrement, ils en étaient même arriver à voler et revendre ce qu'ils avaient, comme leurs consoles, afin de payer les factures et ne pas finir à la rue. Ils se nourrissaient principalement de pâtes, ils pouvaient pas se permettre d'acheter plus tel que des légumes, des céréales et même du jus de fruit. Ça avait été une période très difficile pour eux. Naruto et Gaara s'était promit qu'après le lycée, ils partiraient loin de cette galère ensemble, qu'ils vivraient ensemble et qu'ils seraient enfin heureux, loin de tout ça.

« Écoute.. »

Naruto prit une pause, s'asseyant sur son lit. Il n'était pas vexé ou même en colère, loin de là. Il était content pour son frère. Mais il était insatisfait et déçu aussi parce que c'était une promesse inachevée, encore. Son frère ne lui avait rien dit pour ne pas le vexer ou même le décevoir, mais Gaara ne le décevrait jamais. Il le soutiendrait toujours, même si parfois il n'était pas d'accord avec ses choix. Gaara devait penser à son propre bonheur au lieu de celui du blond.

« Je suis heureux pour toi, vraiment. »

Naruto se leva de son lit, avant de frapper dans les mains et de les frotter.

« Bon, cherchons cette bague ensemble. »

 **XXXX**

Gaara et Naruto descendirent dans la cuisine, épuisés. Ils avaient cherché la bague dans les moindres recoins de la chambre, même dans la chambre de leur frères cadetS, sachant que ces derniers aimaient bien y entrer en douce lors de leur absence, mais aucune trace. Maintenant ils étaient persuadés d'une chose : Quelqu'un avait prit la bague. Mais qui ? Naruto appréhendait le dîner car cela n'allait pas être un dîner si tranquille que ça, Gaara ne laisserait jamais passé cela. Pour ce dernier, la personne qui lui avait volé la bague était un affront. Naruto arriva dans la salle à manger en traînant des pieds. Nagato installait les couverts, tandis que Temari était dans la cuisine. Elle hurla depuis la pièce.

 **« À table !** »

Gaara et Naruto furent les premiers à s'asseoir autour de la table, s'ensuit de Yahiko et de Kankuro. Puis Nagato s'assit. Temari fit son entrée dans la pièce, portant le plat principale : Des lasagnes.

« Waaah des lasagnes ! » S'exclama Yahiko, enthousiasme, bavant presque en les voyant. Chacun leurs tours se servirent, puis commencèrent à manger, très enjoués. Temari débuta la conversation.

« Quand est-ce que fut la dernière fois qu'on a mangé des lasagnes tous ensemble ? Ou ne serait-ce fait un dîner tous ensemble ?

\- Des années !

\- En même temps tout le monde est occupé. C'est compliqué. » Surenchérit Naruto, avant de prendre de plus belle des lasagnes.

Tous parlaient, de tout et de rien, excepté Gaara. Naruto comprit que s'il gardait le silence c'était afin de ne pas gâcher le dîner car c'était important pour leur famille de se retrouver ce soir, et que s'il parlait il n'allait pas se retenir de dire ses quatre vérités. Le roux mangea particulièrement agacé et très silencieux, ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer Temari :

« Gaara j'ai l'impression qu'on t'ennuie.

\- Je suis préoccupé.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Puisque tu le demandes.. »

Gaara leva la tête de son plat, contenant sa colère, même si tout le monde l'avait deviné. Naruto but son verre d'eau, ne quittant pas des yeux le roux qui reposait ses couverts sur la table.

« Je veux savoir qui est entré dans ma chambre et a prit la bague rangé dans un petit coffret bleu, posé sur mon bureau ?

\- C'est moi. »

Tous se tournèrent face à la personne ayant dit cette phrase, ahuris. Kankuro continua à manger, tandis que Gaara serrait les poings, tout en restant calme.

« Rends-la moi.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je compte demander Matsuri en mariage.

« C'est vrai ?! » Intervint Temari, abasourdie, recrachant presque l'eau dans sa bouche.

« Je l'ai vendu. » Lui révéla calmement Kankuro, continuant à manger ses lasagnes.

Tous retenaient leurs souffles, attendant la réaction de Gaara. Ce dernier fût étrangement silencieux, mais tremblait de rage. Gaara lui lança un regard tellement meurtrier, c'était la première fois que Naruto le voyait rentrer dans une colère noire. Déjà que lorsqu'il rentrait dans une petite colère il était effrayant, mais là il avait l'impression qu'il s'était transformé en démon. Même Yahiko sursauta en voyant le regard sombre de son frère, qui pourtant ne lui était pas destiné.

« Et pourquoi es-tu rentré dans ma chambre ? Pourquoi me l'as-tu prise ?

\- Pour que tu évites de faire la plus grande bêtise de toute ta vie. » Lui Répondit Kankuro, qui continuait à manger ses lasagnes.

« C'était la bague de grand-mère. Elle me l'a donné exceptionnellement pour que j'y crois, à cette foutue magie du mariage.. » Lui révéla Gaara, sa voix devenait de plus en plus dure, grave et cassante.

« Et je commençais à y croire.. »

Kankuro fut ahuri et s'arrêta de manger, Naruto devina qu'il n'en savait rien par rapport à cet héritage. La grand-mère No Subaku les avait beaucoup soutenu après la mort de leur mère. Malgré le fait qu'elle détestait sa mère, elle aimait énormément ses petits-enfants, il lui arrivait même parfois d'offrir des petits cadeaux à Naruto. Gaara serra les poings, la voix calme et très grave :

« Et je peux savoir pour qui te prends-tu pour venir te mêler de mes choix de vie ?

\- Je fais mon rôle de grand-frère, je veux simplement te protéger. »

Gaara lança un regard encore plus meurtrier que le précédent à son frère. Un silence tendu plana dans la pièce. Temari soupira, pensant passer une bon dîner en compagnie de ses frères. Personne n'osa parler. Naruto décida à prendre la parole, comprenant la colère de Gaara. À la place du roux il aurait sans doute sauter par dessus la table pour l'étrangler.

« Bon sang pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Cette histoire va mal se finir. Il change radicalement de personnalité pour elle.

\- Grâce à elle, je suis devenu un meilleur homme. Je suis toujours le même, mais en mieux. Et si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, c'est que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que ça. »

Gaara se leva de table.

« Et j'étais réellement prêt à lui prouver cela car je l'aime mais tu as tout compromis. Et ça je ne te le pardonnerais pas, _grand-frère_. » Termina-t-il en crachant presque les derniers mots de sa phrase.

Gaara tourna le dos, furibond, puis quitta la pièce. Ils entendirent la porte de la chambre qui claquaient fortement. Kankuro tint sa tête entre ses mains. Temari soupira.

« Ils grandissent. Le changement ça a parfois du bon Kankuro. »

Naruto se leva à son tour de table, allant voir son frère. Il monta et retrouva son frère, assit prêt de la fenêtre. Naruto ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Tout mes efforts.. »

Naruto partit s'asseoir face à son frère, prenant le paquet de cigarette posé sur le bureau du roux. Gaara prit son paquet de cigarette. Il l'alluma puis la mit entre ses lèvres.

« Je sais que jamais rien ne remplacera la valeur sentimentale de cette bague mais.. On peut essayer d'en racheter une. Une vierge, une bague avec laquelle sera uniquement imprégné votre histoire. »

Gaara le dévisagea, sceptique. Il ne pouvait pas proposer mieux. S'il laissait son frère aussi en colère, il risquait d'aller assassiner Kankuro durant son sommeil, et c'était la dernière chose dont leur famille avait besoin. Et puis comment allait-il faire pour, ne serait-ce survivre dans ce monde sans devenir fou avec Gaara derrière les barreaux ? Il devait l'aider.

« Je vais t'aider. On fera des petits boulots ensemble, et à nous deux on y arrivera. »

Naruto lui tendit son poing, avant de lui sourire. Gaara tapa sur son poing avec le sien. Une nouvelle promesse fut faite.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard et étrangement, Gaara leur avait déjà trouvé un boulot. C'était dans un petit café d'hôte non loin de Shibuya. Ils n'allaient y travailler uniquement le week-end. Ils firent leurs entrées dans le café tôt le matin, même trop tôt pour le blond. Ce dernier bailla en faisant son entrée dans le café. Naruto trouva l'endroit très coquet, mais il trouvait cela étrange que le gérant du café les avaient engagé aussi rapidement, surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Un homme aux cheveux argentés, plaqués en arrière, avec sa chemise fleurie à moitié ouverte, vint à leur rencontre.

« Vous êtes les nouveaux ? Je suis Hidan, le gérant. » Se présenta-t-il, avec un grand sourire.

« Je suis Naruto, et lui Gaara, enchanté. »

Ils se serrèrent la main. Puis Hidan fit un sourire espiègle. Naruto sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Entrons dans le vif du sujet, qui sera la maid ?

\- C'est lui. » Répondit aussitôt Gaara, le pointant du doigt, qui était resté silencieux depuis leurs entrées dans le café. Naruto prit une mine horrifiée, se reculant, dans l'incompréhension.

« La **quoi**?!

\- Je m'en doutais.. »

Hidan rapprocha son visage de celui du blond, puis le prit le visage par le menton, le regardant de plus près. Naruto ne savait pas quoi penser à ce moment là, il eut des sueurs froides.

« Tu es à croqué comme homme, alors en femme... Les clients vont t'adorer. »

Hidan le tira par le bras, emmenant Naruto dans les vestiaires. Naruto lança un dernier regard furibond au roux. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Maintenant il savait pourquoi ils avaient trouvé un job aussi facilement.

 **XXXX**

Après une heure de débats, de colère et de supplications, Naruto était seul dans les vestiaires, se regardant dans le miroir, avec sa nouvelle tenue de travail. Il était désespéré, dépassé par la situation mais aussi mitigé. Il se rappelait sans cesse pourquoi il faisait tout ça, il ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif.

« Pour Gaara, tu le fais pour cet ingrat.. » Se répéta-t-il à voix haute, le poing serré.

On lui avait fait la totale : Le maquillage, la mini robe noir, le tablier, les chaussures avec les chaussettes hautes blanches. Il lui avait même mit des extensions, coiffés en deux couettes hautes, on aurait dit ses vrais cheveux. Il se gratta la tête, ça le démangeait. En plus, il n'était pas à l'aise dans ses talons. C'était assez troublant pour Naruto de le voir en fille. Il aurait été belle en fille, même canon. Naruto se demanda si sa vie aurait été plus facile s'il aurait été une fille. S'il avait été une fille, il n'aurait pas eu tout ces problèmes au sujet de son homosexualité, ou même le fait qu'il avait eu du mal à s'accepter. Mais surtout, ils ne cacheraient pas leur amour au monde lui et Sasuke. Naruto secoua la tête, les extensions lui remontaient jusqu'à son cerveau, lui faisant penser à des choses absurdes. Il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte des vestiaires. Il se tourna et vit Hidan, Gaara et quatre autres personnes entrer dans les vestiaires. L'un deux siffla d'admiration en voyant Naruto.

« Cette femme, quel beauté.. » S'exclama un homme à la peau étrangement pâle, et aux cheveux et yeux ébènes.

\- Je suis un mec. » Rétorqua Naruto d'une voix suave, qui commençait à être de mauvaise humeur.

« Bon les gars, voilà les nouveaux, Naruto et Gaara.

\- Enchanté. » Répondit Naruto, cachant son agacement.

Gaara hocha la tête de haut en bas, faisant un faible sourire. Il devait être calme, cela ne servirait à rien de se défouler sur ses nouveaux collègues. Le premier contact était le plus important, surtout qu'il allait les côtoyer tout les week-end. Il valait mieux les avoir dans la poche.

« Pourquoi suis-je le seul déguisé en fille ?

\- Tu n'es pas le seul ! » S'exclama une maid, de petite taille.

« Je m'appelle Yagura, et je comprends ton agacement. »

Naruto fut très surprit de voir la mignonne maid être en réalité un homme. Mais l'étonnement de Naruto n'échappa pas à Yagura, qui soupira, agacé.

« Et j'ai aussi vingt trois ans, comme ça plus de surprises. Je vous attends en haut. »

Il s'inclina légèrement, puis quitta la pièce, suivit de Hidan qui lui fit un signe de la victoire, très satisfait. Une femme aux cheveux roux s'approcha de lui.

« Je suis Karui, je suis la barwoman.

\- J'ai une question, pourquoi n'engage-t-il pas des femmes au lieu d'homme déguisé pour jouer les maid ?

\- Pour éviter le harcèlement. Et Hidan a une fascination bizarre pour les cosplays.

\- Moi aussi. » Surenchérit le brun, qui avait gardé le silence depuis la révélation de son vrai sexe.

Il lui prit la main, avant de l'embrasser, lui lançant son regard le plus séducteur.

« Je suis Saï, je suis ravi de te rencontrer jeune homme. »

Naruto retira aussitôt sa main, dégoûté et embarrassé. Il ne manquait pas de culot celui-là. Karui l'attrapa de force par le bras. Cette fille lui faisait étrangement rappeler Tayuya.

« Au lieu de jouer les Roméos et de le gêner, tu vas m'aider au bar, tu viens Gaara ? »

Les trois serveurs quittèrent les vestiaires, laissant seuls lui et une fille aux longs cheveux roux le dévisageaient avec ses yeux bleus. Elle, ou il, lui sourit.

« Je suis Sasame, Hidan m'a chargé de te faire un débriefe et de te préparer pour ton travail.

\- Tu es bien une fille rassures moi ?

\- Oui. »

Naruto soupira de soulagement, elle rit légèrement. Elle s'assit sur le banc, Naruto s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Tu travailles ici depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis presque quatre mois, le dernier maid a démissionné car il n'en pouvait plus. J'espère que tu tiendras plus longtemps que lui.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, je travaille pour aider mon frère Gaara

\- Vous-vous êtes frère ? » Répéta Sasame, très étonnée. Naruto ria à son tour.

« On est une famille recomposé. On a aucun lien de sang mais on a grandi ensemble. Mais c'est tout comme.

\- Je vois. Allez lève toi. »

Ils se levèrent en même temps puis Sasame se mit face à Naruto, qui faisait une tête de plus qu'elle. Elle était vraiment mignonne trouva Naruto.

« Déjà tu devras te faire appeler Naruko.

\- Naru quoi ?

\- Naruko. Ça sera ton prénom en tant que maid. C'est le prénom le plus féminin et proche de ton vrai prénom que je viens de trouver, comme ça tu ne l'oublieras pas.

\- Ok. Et quoi d'autres ? » Lui posa-t-il la question.

Il était déguisé en maid, il avait fait le plus dur. Autant qu'il fasse son job correctement. Peut-être même qu'il allait gagner du pourboire grâce à cela.

« Ta voix, elle est trop grave pour une demoiselle, essayes de faire la voix la plus féminine possible. Présentes-toi devant moi, imagines que je sois un client.

Naruto hocha la tête puis exécuta.

« Bonjour, je suis Naruko. »

Il remarque Sasame grimacée, il comprit que c'était mauvais. Il soupira, démoralisé. Sasame lui donna une tape dans le dos, l'incitant à recommencer.

« C'est trop forcé, recommences, avec le sourire. »

Naruto se racla la gorge, puis réessaya.

« Bonjour je suis Naruko.

\- Presque ça, recommences !

\- Bonjour. » Puis il pencha légèrement la tête, faisant un petit sourire.

« Je suis Naruko.

\- Wah t'étais trop mignonne ! » S'exclama aussitôt Sasume, sautant presque de joie. Puis elle se calma, un peu gênée.

« Désolée, mais j'ai adoré ! Je n'ai pas pu contenir ma joie. »

\- Je vais garder cette voix jusqu'à la fin de mon job. » Lui avoua Naruto, faisant sa voix féminine, masquant son agacement.

Cette journée allait être très longue, pensa Naruto.

 **XXXX**

Naruto et Gaara sortirent du café, en compagnie de Sasame. Ils avaient terminé en même temps et avaient décidé de rentrer ensemble. Le blond était épuisé, il ne voulait faire qu'une chose : Dormir. Mais l'attitude de Gaara l'agaçait au plus au point.

« C'était plus épuisant que je le pensais.

\- Ce n'était pas toi qui était déguisé en maid, j'en reviens pas tu m'as piégé ! » S'écria Naruto, serrant le poing.

Il avait contenu toute sa colère toute la journée. Gaara avait une attitude nonchalante qui énerva encore plus le blond.

« Désolé.. Mais je savais que si je t'en avais parlé t'aurais refusé, il fallait te mettre dans le fait accompli. »

Gaara regarda sa montre, puis se hâta.

« Je dois me rendre à Chidoya.

\- Tu as un autre travail ? » Lui demanda Naruto, fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, je suis à la bourre, à bientôt Sasame. »

Cette dernière lui sourit, hochant la tête. Il partit, laissant Sasame et Naruto seuls dans les grandes et bruyantes rues de Shibuya.

« Il n'est pas croyable..

\- Je t'invite à dîner ? Pour fêter ton premier jour !

\- Je suis un mec, c'est à moi de t'inviter ! »

 **XXXX**

« À ton premier jour ! Tu n'as pas démissionné, et c'est un miracle.

\- Ah ça, c'est sûr ! »

Ils levèrent leurs verres et trinquèrent. Il avait eu le droit à des phrases de dragues de mauvais goûts, à des regards pervers, des remarques déplacés. Mais ça n'avait pas été aussi horrible qu'il le pensait. Il y avait des clients vraiment polis et sympas. Ils pensaient que c'était un café qui allait réunir que des pervers, mais il y avait même des mères de familles qui venaient. Il avait gardé le sourire toute la journée, tellement qu'il en avait mal à la mâchoire.

« Tu as l'air vraiment motivé, pour avoir gardé ton calme.

\- Je fais ça pour mon frère. Il veut demander sa petite amie en mariage, et on a besoin d'argent pour acheter une bague. Enfin.. C'est une histoire compliqué. Et toi pourquoi travailles-tu ? »

Il remarqua qu'il venait de mettre mal à l'aise Sasame. Cette dernière baissa légèrement la tête, attristé. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, faisant un sourire gêné.

« Je suis désolé, je suis trop curieux.

« Non, non. »

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, avant de lui sourire tendrement.

« Mon petit ami est malade et il est à l'hôpital. Alors je travaille après les cours, le week-end, pendant les vacances afin de financer son traitement, pour aider sa mère.. C'est aussi une histoire compliqué. »

Elle essuya ses larmes naissantes, puis sourit à Naruto.

« Mais il guérit, et ça me soulage tellement. Il va bientôt sortir et on reprendra une vie normale ensemble. »

Ses problèmes comparés à ceux de Sasame étaient superficielles. Il la trouvait vraiment courageuse, souriante et forte. C'était une belle personne, et cela ne faisait même pas une journée qu'il la connaissait mais il avait déjà de l'empathie à son égard, et du respect.

« Et toi ? Tu es célibataire ? Histoire de voir si une histoire d'amour va naître au travail.

\- Je suis gay, je suis même avec quelqu'un. »

Sasame lui sourit. Lui fût étonné, il avait avoué ça sans être mal à l'aise. Il était à l'aise, il arrivait à le dire et l'assumer sans avoir peur. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il se sentait fort chaque jour. Il lui sourit à son tour, cela faisait du bien.

« Évite de le dire à Saï. »

Le sourire de Naruto se fana aussitôt à l'entende de ce nom. Saï avait passé la journée à draguer le blond, lui proposant des plans louches. Il avait fait en sorte de l'ignorer toute la journée, pour éviter de commettre un meurtre dès son premier jour de travail. Mais il l'agaçait réellement, il lui avait fallu une grande force intérieur pour ne pas exploser. Il se rappelait sans cesse pourquoi il faisait tout cela : Pour Gaara.


End file.
